Rebirth of a demon
by Tantarian
Summary: Chapter 11: Infiltration: Link and Mario go commando and enter the lair of Ganondrof and Bowser. Also correcting horrible mistakes from old chapters.
1. Meeting of Old Acquaintances

Ok, this is my first ever fic (well first ever to be put onto the net) so I'm going to try to stick with it.

As if you didn't know, this is a fanfic on SSBM (possibly the best multiplayer game ever) but it will not follow the game in all aspects. For example, I will not be using any pokemon in this fic at all as I just cant see them fitting in and if I used the playable pokemon I would have to use other pokemon you can use in the game (in battles etc) and also, I just don't think pokemon would suit this fic.

In addition to that some other characters will probably not be used, for reasons ill mention later, if I said now then it might give too much away. But don't worry I will be using the majority of the SSBM cast and other characters Nintendo has blessed us gamers with.

And don't expect this to be like other SSBM fanfics where characters compete in tournaments. I hope this to be a more original idea (not trying to offend anyone). And yet with all that I am going to try to remain as loyal to the game as possible.

With that out of the way why don't we start?

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any of its characters, Nintendo or any other copyrighted material I might borrow.

Chapter 1: A Meeting of Old Acquaintances

Link collapsed onto his bed in Hyrule castle town. The young Hylian had just rode his horse Epona from Kakariko Village, doing his bit in keeping the peace in Hyrule.

Ever since the defeat of Ganon peace had been restored to Hyrule and its distant lands. However, little knew of the name that had once struck fear into those who heard it. No one could tell you who Ganon was or what he had done. Only a selected few. Link being one of them, for it had been Link who had defeated Ganon and with the help of the Sages, imprisoned him forever. The sages themselves had disappeared from living memory. Link, now 17, worked for Hyrule castle as a peacekeeper, using his incredible sword fighting techniques and his knowledge of magic. His main duties were to keep monsters away from villages and towns, and to keep peace between the Hylians and those from Gerudo, as they had a natural hatred for each other, which had been shown with recent battles between the two. No one could remember when the hatred had arisen but many felt it to be from seven years ago. Link could act as neutral party member between the two since many thought him to be from the forest. Although, he was in fact Hylian.

After Link had defeated the Evil King, Zelda and the sages had imprisoned Ganondorf, Link had been transported back seven years, to his younger self. Because he had undone what had happened, no one knew of Ganondorf. Princess Zelda had not been seen since she apparently ran away from home with Impa. Saria, the forest girl had allegedly disappeared in the lost woods, and princess Ruto had also been missing. No one knew why and no one seemed to care. Link was perhaps the only one who knew of all the events. He himself had been transported back to the age of 10 after he had defeated Ganondorf. When he was transported back he lost the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword was no longer his. His fairy Navi had left him. Link had to live in Hyrule where he used his sword fighting techniques to battle those for money, and at the age of 15 the castle noted his skills and appointed him as peacekeeper. Now link was 17 years of age.

Ironically, this day Link felt nervous as this was the exact day where, in another timeline he had defeated Ganondorf and then been sent back to this former self.

"Thank the gods it was all undone" Link mumbled in his pillow. He was naturally happy that Ganondorf actions never transpired in this lifetime. Although, he was also naturally angry that no one really knew of what he had accomplished. He was also resentful towards Zelda for seemingly abandoning him as a 10 year old again and joining the other sages. Link did not know where Zelda was, he wondered if she had also gone back to being 10 years old or if she had grown older. Or maybe where she was there was no time. The whole concept hurt Links head.

"But then again, I would of liked to of stayed in that timeline. I would of liked to been with Zelda and rebuilt Hyrule. It would of turned out like this world anyway." Link said as he glanced across his bedroom towards the window where Hyrule castle stood in all its beauty.

"No. That is just me being selfish. The sages were right to send time back. This way all of those life's have been spared."

Link certainly was mature for a 17 year old. Maybe it was because mentally he had the knowledge of 7 extra years of life.

"Maybe one day…I'll see Zelda again…and we can, talk about…all this " Link mumbled under his breath as he fell asleep

"I hope you're ready" "What?" "You're being called upon, again" "Why?" 

"Your strength has always been valued by those in this world. Now it will be by those in other worlds"

"I don't understand" "It will happen soon. I hope you are ready" "For what? Who are you?" 

No answer.

"Hey" 

Silence.

A loud banging sound is heard.

"No, not now. I need the answer. What are you on about? Answer me!"

"Link, Link."

"No…"

"Link wake the hell up right Now!"

"What?"

Link arose from a deep sleep. He was hot, shaking. He wiped the sweat from his face. A voice sounded from Links door.

"Link get up now and open this door!"

Link stood up, adjusted himself, trying to look presentable. Before opening the door he took a glance at the window. A dark blood red was surrounding the castle. It looked like a sunset, only more.

"Evil" Link muttered before opening the door.

There stood a Hylian soldier by the name of Cedric. Link knew him well; he was the soldier who was stationed outside the gates leading to Hyrule castle. The soldier who always took a quick 10 rupees from Link when he needed quick castle access in his younger days.

"Bout bloody time" Cedric spat as he saw Link. "I've been here for 15mins."

"Can I help you at all?" Link mumbled while rubbing his sore eyes.

"Yes you bloody well can. Get you sword busting ass up to the castles grounds right Now!"

Cedric was in no way in any state of authority with Link, so he was getting rather angry at being yelled at.

"What the hell is your problem?" Link shouted back. "It cant be any later than 10pm, why the hell are you waking me? I have no night duties and my reports don't have to be in till 8am tomorrow!"

Cedric withdrew his sword "Why don't you just get up to the castle? There is trouble afoot and the King himself has requested for someone of your (Cedric bit his lip) fighting 'abilities'" he said with a frown. "Come on" he said before heading into a crowd, which Link should have noticed before. Nearly all the people of Hyrule town were running to the castle entrance. Link realised his sleep must have indeed been deep to have been able to sleep through all the commotion.

He immediately turned and ran back into his home. Putting on his traditional green Kokiri tunic, he then equipped the matching boots. Quickly Link grabbed what he thought he might need, his bow and arrows, naturally. Also, his bomb bag and hookshot would be required. He also pocketed a boomerang, one made for adults, which he found useful in battle. His Hylian shield was equipped without thought, as was his Hylian sword. He didn't have time to grab any special arrows or other accessories as he was already behind. Grabbing a milk bottle (Hylian milk had special healing properties and Link never left home without a some) he ran outside his house into the crowd.

He noted how hard it was to move. Hundred of people were running into the square and to the castle gates, only giving way to Hylian guards and since Link himself didn't resemble one he was therefore pushed into the crowd; into the melee that was the townsfolk, and what with all his equipment he found it hard to move. Struck with an idea, he ran back to his home, round the back to his stables, a gift from the King and perhaps the only stables in town. Link entered and grabbed his trusty horse Epona. Mounting her, he kicked hard and the horse charged toward the crowd. This easily made people jump for cover and Link found a passageway as the horse galloped towards the castle.

Link need not even think where to go, as the place was obvious. Surrounding the castle gates was a chaotic crowd, being held back by countless guards. Link could not see what the disorder was being caused by, but nevertheless he had to get in. Charging towards the crowd he parted many aside and with a huge leap Epona made it across the line of guards. Link turned and finally saw what was wrong.

At the castle, guards were fighting some strange beings never seen before. They had the structure of men and women but were seemingly made of purple wire. They moved at lighting speeds and were taking out guards left and right. Link quickly noted that when a guard hit one it would immediately disappear. Without any thought, Link used his hookshot to grab onto the nearest tree and swung himself into the combat.

Link landed in the moat (out of all places) and was quickly pilled upon by these wired made people. Each one made an effort to punch kick and hit Link. The pressure of being pilled upon forced the Hylian to collapse into the water and he quickly found that he could not stand. More and more wired creatures pilled onto Link causing him to take in mouthfuls of water. The Hylian began to loose consciousness, when suddenly he began to feel the weight load easing up. Sensing his chance he grabbed the hook shot that was still in his hand and hooked onto an iron railing, pulling himself out the moat.

Collapsing onto dry land Link tired to regain his breath. He turned to see that a reinforcement of guards had been attacking the wire creatures that had pilled onto him. Suddenly, all at once the creatures located Link and all seemed to charge at him and him alone, not caring about the guards who took the opportunity to stab the unaware creatures in their backs. Link realised he was being targeted. Pulling out his sword and shield he charged towards the creatures. The first leapt above Link who responded by jumping into the air and used his trademark spin attack to send the creature flying.

Link landed in the battle and used a floor based spin attack to take out three of the nearest creatures. Noting an incoming punch Link rolled out the way and in one motion took out his boomerang and nailed it into the creature's chest. It soon disappeared. The rest of the guards continued to fight, although the creatures were still intent on getting to Link. The Hylian back flipped onto a crate of unopened milk and using his distance from the creatures, pulled out his bow and began firing. The first arrow hit a creature in the head killing it straight away. More arrows from Link soon took care of any near by creatures. Link took this opportunity to note his surroundings. He was on the other side of the castle and had somehow managed to kill all the near by creatures, or so he thought. Soon Link felt a powerful knock to his jaw, knocking him back into the moat. This time however he saw the attack coming. He rolled out the way before a group of creatures landed on him. Link leapt out of the moat and turned to see the creature that had hit him. The creature charged towards Link who responded by crouching down with his sword in an upright position and then proceeded to stab the sword into chest of the wire monster.

"It's a planned attack," he thought. "Those wire things tried to suffocate me under the water again. That must be their strategy. Get me in the water and a group of them must leap from somewhere and pile on me."

Link had no more time to ponder as the wire creatures leapt out of the water. The first to get to Link seemed to be indeed trying to grab him into the moat. Link kicked him back and using his hookshot, pulled himself onto the top of the castle walls. The creatures merely looked up, as they had no way to follow. Link felt his face to find he had a bleeding nose and his jaw felt like it had been broken.

"Bastards"' Link shouted. "Who the hell are you people?" No answer came which Link expected.

"You want to play it rough then? Fine!" Link shouted from the castle walls. He then pulled out 2 bombs, which lit by thought. Link held them out over the gathering crowd of wire creatures below.

"Have it!" Link yelled through gritted teeth. He then dropped the bombs below. They both landed on the creatures. Link dove back on the wall as he heard a huge explosion and felt the castle foundations rock. He looked over the edge again to see that there were no more creatures.

"That was good," a voice echoed. Link looked down over the other side of the wall, into the castle courtyard. There stood a figure dressed in a black cloak, their face covered.

"Who the hell are you?" Link yelled to the stranger. "Are you in league with these wire creatures?"

"No. But unless you get to the castle gates now you will miss who is" the stranger replied.

Link turned to the direction of the gates. He could still see the gathering crowd but nothing else out of the ordinary. He turned back to the stranger but they were gone.

"Dam it!" Link yelled in frustration and took the strangers advice and hookshot himself down to the floor and ran back to the gates.

At the front of the castle guards were still fighting the decreasing number of creatures. When seeing Link they left their fights and charged. Link simply stood still and on the last second he unleashed a powerful spin attack, completely taking out around 10 creatures.

Link merely ran away from the remaining creatures, he had no time to fight. He felt that he needed to get to the gates.

When he arrived he saw the same scene as he left, only this time the whole area was lit up with the same evil atmosphere Link had saw previously through his window.

Link ran to Cedric. "Hey Ced, have you seen Epona?"

Cedric replied "Link don't you think there is more important things going on besides your dam horse?"

Link was about to reply when he noted Epona huddled under a tree away from the chaos of the crowd. He ran to his horse that was shacking.

"Calm down girl, it's ok. What are you scared at?" Link wondered. Then as if on cue, lighting struck into the crowd. Link yelled and put up his shield by instinct. Guards panicked and people ran away screaming. Link looked over his shield to see that the bolt had caused a fire in the crowd. People lay all over the place with huge gashing wounds and burns. Some poor souls lay without any injuries but were still, dead. Killed by the shock. Another lighting bolt hit the tree, which caught fire and began to fall.

"Shit, come on girl" Link said as he pulled his horse from the falling tree.

Guards ran to help, people ran away as more and more lighting hit the grounds. Link took a quick glance at the castle, which was also getting hit. What with the panic and confusion no one besides Link noted what was happening. The sky itself was flashing from blood red to purple with black clouds swirling directly over the castle. Thunder echoed and Epona shook more in fear.

"What's going on?" Link yelled to nobody. This was all to confusing.

"Look at the fire" a voice said. Link turned to see the cloak stranger emerge from the shadows.

Link once again took the advice and looked at the fire where the lighting had struck. It was purple. A dark purple Link remembered from a long time ago…

"It like Ganondorf's magic" Link muttered.

"Yes" the stranger said as they walked towards Link and Epona. Link turned to face the stranger.

"Is it Ganondorf?" Link asked, and just as the figure was about to reply, a bolt of lighting came shooting across the night sky.

"Duck!" Link heard a voice say and he did so, just in time as the bolt went passed him and hit the castle gates, which immediately caught fire. A purple kind of fire.

"How can metal catch fire that easily?" Cedric said as he walked past Link. "Incredible".

Link was about to respond when a purple wire creature leapt of nowhere. Link went to attack it but he was surprised to see the creature ignore him and go for Cedric. Cedric went to stab the creature but was instead knocked back into the flames.

"Cedric!" Link yelled and went to help his comrade but found himself being held back by the stranger.

"No" they said. "He is already gone."

"He's only just got hit" Link yelled back and turned to help Cedric but saw how his body was

"Gone" Link said. "That fast." He turned to the wire creature. "You demented bastard!" Link yelled as his sword cut the creatures head off.

"Oh no" Link heard the stranger say. He looked to see the stranger pointing to the sky. Link looked up and what he saw was worse then a thousands blows below the belt.

In a misty form, yet in a recognizable shape, was none other than Ganondorf floating above the chaos.

"Princess (he hissed) you out of all people should know that when a life is taken by those flames the gateway is opened."

Ganondorf then proceeded to float towards the ground before the flame where Cedric died.

"You!" Link yelled. "This time, you will die!" And with that he ran towards Ganondorf only to find his sword passed right through him.

"What?" Link said in amazement. The form of Ganondorf took no notice of Link and merely watched the flames which had become one.

Now" Ganondorf mumbled. At once the giant flame sent a huge burst of magical energy out which knocked Link of his feet. When he stood up Ganondorf was gone.

"Come on" the stranger said to Link. "We have to follow."

"Follow where?" Link questioned

"Into the vortex" the stranger answered.

"Vortex?" Links asked, but his question was answered when he saw that the huge flame had become a spiralling whirlpool within the air itself.

"It's a gateway," the stranger said. "To another world. We've been suspecting it for a while." The stranger looked to Link.

"Link we've got to follow him."

"How do you know my name?" Link asked in amazement.

"I think you know" the person replied. "You know that I'm" (the stranger threw of their cloak revealing long blonde hair and a Royal looking pink dress)

Link gasped. "Zelda?"

The Princess nodded her head. "Link I understand you have a lot of questions but we have to pass through the gateway before it closes. Please come" added the sage before she headed into the gateway. In a blink of the eye she was gone.

"Zelda wait!" Link shouted. He looked around. Everyone else had gone. Guards and people alike. Link was confused but he trusted Zelda and headed towards the gateway. Just as he was about to stand into it, he felt a nuzzle on his hand. He turned to see Epona standing behind him.

"Go home girl" he said. "Please go, it's not safe for you". The horse didn't budge. Link sighed. "Stubborn aren't you? Just like Malon." Link laughed at his little joke. "Ok, guess you could be useful"' And Link and his horse entered the gateway. Link felt himself being pulled in by a tremendous force. Soon all he could see was darkness.

Ok people chapter 1 complete, read on, you wont regret it.

Please review

A/N I rewrote this chapter, cleaned up the horrible grammar and spelling mistakes. Please alert me if you find anymore. Much appreciated.


	2. World Between the Worlds

Ok now onto chapter 2. Now where are we? Oh yes, Link and Zelda through the vortex thingy. Yes, now things should make sense. Bare with me!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SSBM, Nintendo, or any thing else that I write about that wasn't my idea. I mean if I did then SSBM would have had no pokemon in it and Giga Bowser would have been a unlockable character nods head But I don't own it and never will cries . Right lets crack on shall we?

Chapter 2: World Between the Worlds.

Darkness, that was all Link could see, Darkness around him. Darkness behind him. He felt the warm breath of Epona on his neck. He couldn't see Zelda or Ganondorf for that matter. Then suddenly…

THUMP

Link landed on a seemingly soft floor. It felt like grass. Wet grass, the type of grass he smelled in the morning when he road Epona after a heavy shower. Link got to his feet and noted his surroundings.

He seemed to be in an open field. To his right was a large forest. To his left lay what looked like a river in the distance and to his south there seemed to be a mountain range. Link could just make out the snow filled tops among the lowest clouds. Hearing a sound Link turned around to see Zelda standing a small distance away, climbing a small boulder, which lay amongst the grass.

Epona made her presence felt by running past the Hylian and across the plains, stretching her legs. Link watch her gallop for a while in a day dreaming state while his mind tried to comprehend what had happened. Everything was a huge blur. Wire frame creatures, thunder, lighting, fire, Cedric, Ganondorf, gateway, Zelda, All these things went through the teenagers mind before he eventually snapped out of his thoughts to walk towards Zelda who was sitting on the boulder looking towards the distance. She too seemed in a dream like state.

'Zelda, what's going on?' Link enquired as he sat down next to the Princess.

'Link' she said as though she had just noticed him. She observed him for a while with her deep blue eyes before returning her gaze across the plains.

'First things first' she said as she arose. 'We're going to need the master sword'. She turned her back on Link and cast her hand upwards. Link also stood and looked towards where her hand was pointed.

Above where Link had landed hovered a vortex identical to the one in Hyrule.

'That is the gateway between this world and Hyrule. You notice Link how it is smaller than the one we went in?'

Link noted that the vortex had indeed shrunk and was twice as small as the one in Hyrule.

'Yes its smaller. Too small for us to go back through though. Zelda, what are you doing?' Link finished as he noticed how Zelda's hand was glowing a bright glow.

'I'm sending magic through the gateway to Hyrule, summoning magic that should bring the Master Sword out of the temple of time to us.'

'You can do that?' Link said in amazement.

'I can do so much more.' Zelda answered. 'But my power in this world in nothing compared to that in Hyrule. Sorry to say this Link but I'm just the same as any normal person here. This land wasn't made for magic so my powers are weaker. This summoning spell is already weakening. But also…oh look here it is' she finished as a long silvery sword flung itself through the vortex and into Zelda's hands.

'Link' she said and she handed him it 'use it well, like last time.' Link took the sword and almost felt the power returning to him. The Master Sword was twice as light as any other sword but twice as strong. A deadly combination, as all those who faced Link knew.

'Good thing to' Link commented. 'I think I dropped my Hylian sword back in Hyrule'. Link took a few swings with it, almost catching Zelda.

'Link please watch your self!' Zelda said through gritted teeth.

'Sorry. I guess I'm just so excited to have the sword back' Link said.

'Your just like how you were when you were a child' Zelda said while shacking her head in disbelief.

'Ah well, there a child in all of us right?' Link said with a grin while sheathing the sword. 'Now Zelda, Tell me. What's going on?

Zelda nodded her head. 'Yes, to business. Please sit down Link. Also it would be better if I had no interruptions once I've started' Link took a seat as did Zelda.

'Well lets go through Ganondorf first. Now as you know Link with your help the other sages and myself imprisoned Ganondorf. We thought it would be forever. How wrong we were, to think someone with the Triforce of power could remain in captivity.' Zelda bowed her head and thought about the best way to continue the story.

'So after we had done so time was revered back seven years. That was not our doing; it was an effect of Triforce. I will not get into it all Link, at this point that is irrelevant. You and the world were sent back seven years and only you, your fairy navi and the new Deku Sprout knew of what had happened. Hyrule continued its life, as did its inhabitants. I myself however was not in the living world so to speak. Me and the other sages watched Hyrule from afar, in a place where time did not flow. I am nearly the same age as when you last saw me Link.' Zelda said as Epona trotted towards Link. The princess continued.

'So Hyrule was in peace, Ganondorf was imprisoned and you Link were getting the normal life you deserved and the normal life your heart desired. But things didn't go as planned. Ganondorf it seemed had learned of the world between the worlds. This world. Imagine a web Link, and at the start of each new web there is a world, in its own timeline, in its own dimensions in its own Universe. And at the centre of the web is this world, at since it is at the centre it as access to the other worlds. You follow me?'

'Think so' Link mumbled.

'Good' continued Zelda. 'Now, I don't know how all these other worlds came about it is a concept far beyond that of anyone living or dead. But that isn't a issue. You see, when Ganondorf was imprisoned he found a way of releasing his subconsciouness around Hyrule. He couldn't do any harm at all but he could observe. In that form he stumbled into this world. Soon he realised of other worlds he could get to. He went to other worlds. Yet he couldn't harm anyone or anything. Us sages found out about this yet we didn't intervene, as we didn't see the harm. It seemed that Ganondorf found out he could manipulate the elements of Hyrule with his own power. Soon this allowed his subconscious form to control the weather. You remember the Great Storm of last year? That was Ganons doing. We tried to stop him but realised we couldn't stop his subconscious form itself. Soon we realised the point of these storms. With enough power and magic concentration he could create the key to the foundations of creating a gateway able to transport matter. The key was that purple fire. And when that fire took a life gateway would be opened

'We found that out after the Great Storm, and we knew that Ganondorf was planning to use his subconscious part to create storm powerful enough to open the gateway for a being of matter, that is, someone like me or you, to travel to this world. That dream you had Link with the voices was Saria. She wanted to be the one to try to warn you to prepare. Ganondorf made those wire frame creatures in this world as that was the only way he had for someone to kill you. You notice how they all went for you as first sight? Ganon wants you out of the picture, as you're the one he fears most. His plan was tonight to travel to this world in a subconscious form, make the wire frame creatures, create a gateway able to transport them to Hyrule, use them to cause havoc so you would notice them, the he hoped they would kill you. Then he was to open up a gateway again as the previous had closed by that time. So he needed the storm to create the purple fire which needed to take a life to work'

'Cedric' Link cut in.

'Yes Cedric' said Zelda.' He was unfortunate to be the life taken to open the gateway.

'Why did Ganondorf want to open the gateway?' Link enquired

'I think he wanted me to be able to come to this world, as I suspect he wants to take my Triforce piece again. Trouble is, he is still in a subconscious form, although, and this is the part where I'm unsure, he plans to transform back to his whole self, as a state of matter, kill me, take the Triforce piece and return to Hyrule and (Zelda took a deep breath) reign havoc again'.

Link stood up rubbing his head.

'So let me get this straight, Ganondorf found a way to emit a subconscious form of himself. I'm guessing that was the thing we saw in Hyrule?' Zelda nodded her head.

'In that form' Link said while pacing around, 'he found a way to travel between worlds and a way to open gateways. He planned to open a gateway here, send his wire frame creations to kill me, open another gateway back here as only here he can somehow become whole again, and he hoped you would enter the gateway. I was supposed to not follow or preferably be dead. Back here in a whole form he could kill you and take the Triforce piece' Link finished. 'So basically the wire creature and you coming here were his ways to stop me protecting you and interfering?' Link asked.

'That's about right' Zelda said.

'Zelda, that's a lot of crap to take in at once.' Link stated. Zelda stood angrily.

'Link this isn't crap! Be thankful you know what you do.'

'And why I don't get is (Link continued ignoring Zelda) is WHY you came here. No one forced you to and you know why he wanted you here. Why make live easy for him?'

'Because Link he could still become a full form again without me coming and that way he could just go back to Hyrule where he would have more power and he would get me there'.

'I wouldn't allow it!' Link shouted back. 'And why would he have more power in Hyrule?

'I couldn't take the risk Link! I couldn't take the risk of more people dying again. I let it happen once, not letting it happen again. And Ganondorf would be more powerful at Hyrule as like me his power is weakened when in another world. So with you here defeating him should be easier then last time as your not weakened at all and he is!'

Link stood there realising Zelda was right to come here. 'Fine then.' He said as he mounted Epona and offered Zelda a hand.

'C'mon, we can travel faster on Epona' Zelda took his hand when a voice rang out across the plains.

'Don't move Princess'

Zelda and Link spun around to see a man standing at quite a distance. He seemed to come out of the forest. How he had gotten to the Hylians without being noticed showed his skill.

The man was quite tall and wore a blue body suit showing bulging muscles. He had red gloves with matching knee length boots. He wore a red helmet showing a golden falcon on its front, and he had a black domino mask covering his eyes.

(A/N yeah never knew they were called domino masks. Looked it up searching for the thing Robin wore in Batman as that's the closest thing I could think of shrugs)

He stood in a seemingly fighting position. His right arm was pulled back and his fist clenched.

'Ill say this only once, come with me Princess or I shall take you by force and kill your elf boyfriend.'

'What nerve' Zelda began but was cut in by Link were jumped off his horse.

'I don't know who the hell you think your are, but no one talks to me or Zelda like that' Link said while taking out the Master swords and his shield.

The man smirked and pulled back his right arm further and it began to glow orange.

'The names Falcon, Captain Falcon to you, and ill be the one killing you and taking her today'.

Well what do you guys think? Hopefully this chapter cleared things up (I'm praying it does) and as you see I've introduced another SSBM character! Yey for me!! This is no longer a Zelda only fanfic! That's now (does the math) 4 SSBM characters!!! (Does a happy dance)

Well now that's over please R&R.

Chapter 3 will involve a fight scene that can be carried out on SSBM if you know what I mean. Yep you heard me, a proper fight that will show you all that this is SSBM in all its glory!


	3. Falcon vs The Hylians

Happy fourth of July people! No, I am not American, but still I'm going to wish any readers out there who are a great day anyway. I'm that's sort of person!

Would you look at that I got a review, an actual review!!

Ok my head is just swarming with ideas for this chapter so I'm just going to write now and shut up before these ideas go away.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, SSBM or Nintendo

Chapter 3: Falcon Versus the Hylians.

'Captain Falcon?' Link said obviously amused. 'What kind of name is Captain Falcon? I see kids playing hero games in Hyrule town square that use better names than that!'

Falcon merely smirked and stayed in his fighting position. Clouds rumbled above, rainfall seemed imminent. Epona pawed the ground nervously while Zelda stared at the fighter. She couldn't make him out at all. Even being a sage, she new nothing of this man. His style of clothing was nothing like that in Hyrule. Zelda was the sort that when she couldn't understand something, she would get mad. The princess threw herself in anger of Epona and landed as gracefully as one can wearing such an elegant dress.

'What exactly do you want with me?' The princess enquired

'Nothing.' Falcon answered.

'You want nothing from Zelda yet you're demanding she goes with you?' Link asked in a mock voice, halfway to laughter. 'Listen Bird brain, you're talking shit to say the least!'

'Link…' Zelda began but was cut off as Falcon launched himself across the plains at Link. The unsuspecting Hylian was not prepared for this. Falcon's arm was lit in a bright orange glow, forming the shape of a bird. The captain yelled 'FALCON PUNCH' as his fist collided with Links jaw. A loud cry of a bird was heard across the plains as Link was knocked back, across the grass and into a crumbled heap on the floor. His body glowed a faint orange as the Falcon Punch burned away at him. Soon it subsided, but Link was out, for now.

'LINK' screamed the princess as she ran towards her falling friend. But she was stopped by a firm grasp to her collar. She turned to see Falcon's arm extended, keeping her in her place.

'Pathetic little elf.' He muttered. 'I expected more from the apparent 'hero of time'. Come princess, your guard has been defeated, it would not be wise to resist me now.' Zelda gave the bounty hunter the coldest stare possible.

'You really think that I, Princess Zelda, leader of sages, protector of the sacred realm, could really be caught so easily? You really need to learn, Captain, that I am not a helpless little bimbo' and with that the princess gave a flick of her wrist and blue energy surrounded her body for half a second, a subtle breeze ran across the plains. Then, she was gone, like the wind had carried her away.

'What the?' Falcon yelled as his hand that once grabbed the princess now grabbed nothing. Falcon turned, surveying the area. The elf lay still on the floor; the horse was still gazing at the action. No princess.

'Fine, then ill make you come to me Zelda!' he said as he walked towards Link. As he reached the Hylian, he crouched down somewhat, and his body began to glow orange again.

'Wait till you get the full on effect of the Falcon Kick onto an already weakened body boy' the Captain said through gritted teeth. 'Zelda! Hear my words! If you don't appear any time soon Ill unleash my kick onto elf boy here and do soon damage! Permanent damage if you know what I mean!' Zelda however, did not reply and did not appear. 'On your head it will be princess!' the Captain yelled as he began to unleashes his kick.

'FALCON, KICK' he yelled as his body was thrown across the floor, foot raised forward, glowing with powerful energy, aiming for Links gut. Just as contact was about to be made, the Captain was stopped in his tracks and knocked backwards. In a blur of pink green and orange Falcon was thrown back, up to 10meters away from Link. He landed face first with such an impact that his own blood was spilled. He let out a gasp of breath, taking in some of the dirt he faced, forcing him to joke. He arose, standing in a limp position, with a bloody nose and a sore ankle. His face was covered in dirt, stuck to his body through his own blood and sweat. Falcon wiped it, ignoring the searing pain and the constant ringing through his body. He turned to where Link was and merely stared in anger.

Above the young Hylian was Princess Zelda, standing in all her glory, surrounded by a diamond shaped shield, created with spinning green energy. Her hands were clasped and her eyes closed as she concentrated her thoughts on the shield. As Falcon arose she let the shield drop and took a momentary look at Falcon.

'Nayru's love' said the Sage. ' A powerful shield created by one of the goddesses of Hyrule. You touch it and the force of your attack it sent double back to you.'

Falcon glared an angry glare at Zelda. He couldn't believe such a simple move was so effective on him. His anger that Zelda stood there unharmed and seemingly at 100% pissed of the hunter so much that he clenched his fists and tensed his muscles. Despite his sore ankle the bounty hunter charged towards the princess, forgetting his mission and taking a powerful swipe at her. She simply ducked below the blow and kneeling down, positioned her hands around either side of Falcon and using powerful physic thoughts, flung the hunter back to his previous position. Falcon rose with such anger and leapt into the air, high as possible, and with powerful leaps made it into a controlling position above Zelda. Here, he could Falcon kick the princess and hit her, and even if she moved he'd hit Link. A win-win situation, or so it seemed.

Zelda however, was resourceful. As Falcons foot descended onto the princess in a flaming heat, she let out a battle cry. Just in time A ball of fire was unleashed from her hands and it collided with Falcons stomach, burning through his clothing and forcing him to miss aim his kick therefore the princess and Link avoided the attack. Falcon landed on his already sore ankle and collapsed in old and new pain. Similar to Link, he lay in a heap on the floor, shacking.

Zelda walked towards the hunter. 'You really are pathetic aren't you? You come here demanding that I leave with you, then when I refuse you attack the man I …. Link in such a cowardly way, then you have the nerve to think of me as being hopeless.' As she said this she positioned herself above Falcon, her hand glowing a faint blue, ready to shock the fallen fighter.

'I do not wish to sound like a murderer or the King of thieves, but do you have any last requests?' Zelda said.

'Yes' mumbled Falcon and with that he leapt from the floor, pulled both of the princesses hands behind her back and using his overwhelming strength, held her in place and bought a knife to her throat.

'Make one move and ill slit your throat. You got it? And if you try to teleport ill stab the elf without any thought. Are we on the same wavelength?' Falcon asked with a grin. Zelda had slipped up. Any attack she tried would result in her death, and if she tried to teleport, Link would suffer. If she had been in Hyrule and had her other powers she could of killed Falcon where he stood but alas those powers were gone in this world.

'Ok. Ok ill go with you quietly. You win. Please just leave Link alone' Zelda mumbled as she began to cry.

'Good girl' Falcon said has he gave her a jab in the back to make her start walking. 'Remember any funny stuff and ill kill you and him'

Zelda started walking in an awkward position as Falcon had both her hand grasped behind her back, and she dared not to walk faster as with each breath her neck rubbed along the side of the cold blade of the knife.

'What a last request eh?' Falcon whispered her ear. 'You really think a witch like yourself could defeat me like that? What am I saying, 'witch'. You just have magic powers. Really you are nothing but a dirty lousy bi…' Falcon began but was stopped. At once a sound of feet rising, metal withdrawing, flesh parting was heard. Falcon stopped in his tracks and released Zelda, who turned round to see Falcon standing with his mouth open and arms raised. He turned his head to see the smirk of a Hylian. Link had arisen and in one movement dived from his spot and stabbed the Master Sword into Falcons back. The tip of the sword cut through the layers of armour and pierced the skin of Falcon. Link pulled the sword out and Falcon touch the spot, turned to Link and said something sounding like 'cowardly..attack.' but it was drawn out with the sounds of blood rising through the hunters throat. Link replied 'and your attack wasn't?'

Falcon narrowed his eyes, made a gasp and collapsed onto the floor. Zelda and Link stared at the crushed fighter, before their eyes met.

'You fought well.' Link said. 'I saw it all. I was tired from the fighting in Hyrule and when I got caught of guard by that powerful punch, I couldn't move, I hadn't the energy. But I could still watch you fight and protect me Zelda. My god, you've improved.'

Zelda smiled at Link. She went to scold him in a playful way for dropping his guard when he was mocking Falcon, but was caught of by the sound of a something fading. Anyone from Hyrule couldn't describe the sound but the likes of Falcon would know it sounded like electrical energy. Zelda looked at the floor to see Falcons body disappear, almost dissolve into the ground.

'Just like the wire frame people that attacked Hyrule' Link said. 'They disappeared like that whenever they got killed.' He raised his head to look at Zelda. 'A connection to Ganondorf perhaps?'

The princess nodded. 'It would make sense, what with him wanting to take me away. Stands to reason that he'd be working for Ganondorf'.

'Doesn't look like a typical minion of Ganondorf.' Link muttered.

'No, but look at his clothes, his fighting techniques. This isn't a person from Hyrule.'

'Maybe this is the type of people that are native to this world?'

'I don't think so. The way he was dressed must reflect on a world different from this. He must be from one of the other worlds. However, I cannot begin to understand why he was helping Ganondorf I.' Zelda added. As they spoke they walked to Epona. Link climbed on and helped Zelda on behind him. Link gave his horse a quick kick and they were off.

'Where are we going?' Asked Zelda.

'After Ganondorf, like you said. I don't know where he is, but I know one thing. You and me are exhausted. After all that commotion in Hyrule and the fight with Falcon, we need rest and nourishment'

'And travelling through the portal really depilated our energy' Zelda added.

'Exactly. So I think its wise to head to the river in the distance. That way we can get some water and maybe some food. Then if we stick to the rivers route we might find people, if there are any on this world, as settlements are usually found around water supplies' Links said.

'Link, I do not think this world has people on it. I really just think it was created as a stop point between the portals of the worlds.'

'Well in that case, we'll stick to the river anyway as I think it meanders around to the forest on the right. That way, if any of Ganondorfs minions attack, we can use the forest as cover, as I'm sure that now he sees we can fend of one person he might send a lot more next time'.

'Right, onto the river then' Zelda said in a rather tired voice before dropping her head onto Links shoulder as she began to fall asleep.

As the protectors of Hyrule rode onwards, from afar a stranger watched. Through their visor they saw the two riders and began a scan of their preliminary attacks and fighting capabilities.

'Foolish Falcon, thought you could take out warriors of this calibre without any help. Typical male.'

And so that concludes chapter 3. That fight didn't turn out quite as I expected. Initially I thought Link would be fighting it all but soon when I started with Zelda using Faroes Wind I got caught up with her going all out with her magic. Ah well.

So Falcon got taught a valuable lesson, don't piss of a blond, as they're not all dumb! Some might kick your ass!

I beg of you, please PLEASE R&R I feel so lonely with only 1 review..

More fighting in the next chapter. Hopefully will see more from Link. I'm optimistic that you can guess who will be fighting next. I have a vague idea about what to write about in the next chapter. I don't know too much about chapter 5,6,7, but around 8 or so there will be constant fighting with SSBM characters for a few chapters. Then hopefully I plan to do a big fight scene, a melee of a sort. Hopefully Mr Nintendo will be making a appearance in that! Dam have I given too much away?


	4. Down By the River Side

Oh my lord I got more reviews! My god I am happy. Anyway…

Zeldaisthebest, thanks for the comments. I didn't think I done that fight scene well, didn't turn out how I wanted it to but thanks for the compliment anyway. Likewise, Crescent-Wish-Forever and superdave, thanks a lot I really appreciate it. And in answer to your question, yes there will be more good guys later on, but not for a while. I'm going to let Zelda and Link suffer for a bit more!  (Does evil laugh) And whether it will be Mario & CO that helps our heroes remains a mystery…well, for you it does but I already know!

As usual italics represent thoughts, as if you didn't know! Expect action and enough of it

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Cedric the soldier, but he's dead so that doesn't matter!

Chapter 4: Down by the River Side

Link and Zelda had got to the river, and true to Zelda's word, there was no sign of settlements or people. As the Hylians rode Epona for miles along side of the river, the day went on and darkness began to creep around the gloomy plains. Clouds were still forming. It seemed likely that there was to be a downpour.

'There's no way we will reach the forest tonight' Link said as he splashed water over himself, refreshing his battle worn face and wiping away the impurities the day had brought. 'I mean, it's getting dark, Epona is tired and I still haven't recovered from the battles.' As he said this he bought out a bottle of Lon Lon milk from the inside of his tunic. In one gulp he drained half of its contents and the magical milk began to heal away at the fighters injuries and provide more energy.

'You want some?' Link asked as he offered the bottle to Zelda, who was kneeling down with her arms around her knees.

'Please' Zelda muttered as she took the bottle and drank what was left. 'Sorry, I've drunk it all'. Zelda said as she buried her head in her dress.

'Don't worry about it. It would of gone sour anyway. And this way I now have 3 extra bottles to fill up with water. You never know when we might get thirsty.. Zelda? Why…What's the matter?' Link said as the Princess was quietly sobbing in her royal garment

'I've really screwed up haven't I? Story of my life…' Zelda said between sobs.

'Zelda, c'mon calm down its only milk! I didn't want it anyway'

'No, It's not, the milk. It's everything. This place, the reason why were here, Ganondorf. It's all my fault.'

Link didn't really know what to say. He wanted to comfort her, but he just couldn't get the words out. Instead, all he could say was 'I don't understand.'

'Link, remember when we first met?

_'Remember? (Link thought) How could I not? How could anyone forget the first time they saw those intoxicating blue eyes that make the seas of Neptune envious? How could I forget when the sight of such a gorgeous being, an Angel of the Earth, was first blessed upon me? I could never forget it. When I first ran around the corner of the castle courtyard and laid eyes on you, standing there, I thought to myself, it would be an insult to call you a mere princess. Goddess would be a more suitable title._

_'And then when I fought the evil of Ganondorf seven years later, there were times when I was overcome by impossible odds. On such occasions I thought of giving up there and then. But I always pictured your face in my mind, and that gave me a will power, a boost of soul and energy to fight on. You were my beacon in the darkness, Zelda. How could I ever forget?'_

Link pondered on whether to tell Zelda his feelings, but thought against it.

'Of course I remember' was all he could say. 'Why'd you ask?'

The princess continued her sob; her dress was threatening to get soaked by her own tears.

'Then you remember, that I was so confident we could easily defeat Ganondorf. How wrong was I? After you got the three stones, Ganondorf entered the sacred realm, got the Triforce of power, and Hyrule suffered, because of my arrogance.

I had to wait for you to emerge from the sacred realm before we could launch an assault on Ganondorf. I was so hopeless without you Link. Then Ganondorf captured me because I screwed up with my disguise. Then, after we apparently beat him, I chose to send us back in time. Did I choose the wrong thing?'

'Zelda, you done it for me, you wanted me to get those 7 years back.'

'Yes, but I had a hidden motive Link. A part of me, wanted to recover 7 years I never had. I wanted to have 7 years of my childhood back. So I sent time back. Since me, you and the sages were not on Hyrule; we kept the knowledge of Ganon. But, because I sent time back, our imprisonment on Ganondorf disappeared, and he was free.'

'He wasn't free Zelda; because I put the master sword back the door to the sacred realm was lock. He was till trapped.'

'But not permanently Link. We knew he would arise in 7 years. Yet, despite that knowledge I didn't really prepare. I continued my life care free, thinking once again we could beat him. You would of thought I would have learnt my lesson once. But know, on my 17th Birthday, me Saria and the rest became sages again. The Ganondorf got out of the sacred realm.'

'And you imprisoned him straight away. As soon as the temple of time opened you imprisoned him, like before. I still don't see how you screwed up Zelda?'

'We should of killed him. We should of killed him, not imprisoned him. We could of done it, I know we could. The other sages decided to, but me, being the leader, chose against it. I screwed up then, as he was able to still find a way to leave his imprisonment, as I previously mentioned. Even when I found that out, I _still _didn't stop him. And because of that he was able to do this' Zelda gestured around the surrounding area. 'I screwed up Link, on many occasions. I could have prevented all this. But no, I starred something out of nothing, endangered more life's, bought you into a situation that you shouldn't be in. I'm sorry. I'm a failure as a sage. Surely you see Link, all the mistakes I done.' And with that Zelda started to cry profoundly.

'Zelda, what happened done so for a reason. There are too many possibilities, too many situations, and too many outcomes in life for us to see. Even for a sage, you cant be sure of what will happen. You done everything expected of you, no one can criticise you. And a situation like this is far too big to be a mistake of one person in particular. You haven't screwed up Zelda.'

The words seemed to have no effect on the crying princess at all. She continued to cry in a huddle of the floor. Link hated to see even an ounce of pain in the Princess. He walked over to her, and sat down beside her. Without a second thought, he put his arm around here. At first Zelda tensed at his touch, and the hero of time began to pull away. However, Zelda fell into him, head on his shoulder, settling down to cry into his green tunic. Link embraced her closer, trying to get as near to her as possible, trying to reassure her that he was there for her.

Link didn't know how long they sat there like that. All he knew was that, despite of the sad situation Zelda was in, Link felt a small sensation of happiness, joy that it was him the Princess was clinging to in her time of need.

Soon darkness took over the remaining beams of light. Clouds rumbled ahead. Epona, who had been enjoying herself on some grass by the riverbed, lifted her head to sky. A huge raindrop landed between her eyes, causing the mare to shake her head in aggression. More raindrops fell onto the Hylians, soon Link felt the wet patching between him and the crying Princess seem like nothing compared to the wetness now surrounding him. Zelda raised her head from Links shoulder and began to pull apart from him.

'Sorry Link. I just had to say all that, it's hard keeping thoughts like that inside.'

'I understand.' Answered Link. There was an awkward silence between the two. Link stared into Zelda's eyes, ignoring his now soaking wet tunic. He didn't notice his hand clasped around Zelda's. Her skin was soft, like velvet. Soon Link realised what he was doing and pulled away, jumping of the floor.

'So how about you say we get out of this rain then?' Link said with a grin. He was trying his best to get rid of the awkward atmosphere, and his embarrassment. Zelda smiled and nodded. Link offered his hand, which she took. He pulled her to her feet. However, due to the wet and now slippery mud, she lost her footing and fell. Links quick reactions took into effect and he grabbed the princess before she hit the floor. She landed in his arms, and as she lifted her head in thanks, her eyes met Links. She didn't alter her gaze.

As the two continued to stare, more rain fell and thunder echoed throughout the plains. Zelda breathed heavily, and smiled at Link. Soon the gap between the two was closing. Neither really knew what was happening; yet they continued to get closer, and closer.

'Sorry to break the atmosphere people but I would feel better if you were in a fighting mood rather than a…. an other mood' a voice said across the river.

Link and Zelda came to their senses, and before embarrassment set in, Link turned to see who had spoken. Across the now powerful and raging river stood a figure dressed in an even more bizarre armour then Falcons.

Standing taller than Falcon or Link was a figure in an orange suit. They had large orange shoulder pads with the same colour around their arms and legs. Around their torso there was a yellow layer of armour and the person had a red helmet.

What was most strange was that the figure had a strange object on their right arm. Link was not sure what to make of it. It was cylinder like in shape and black.

'Who the hell are you?' Link shouted withdrawing the master sword and his Hylian shield. He really didn't expect the stranger to be friendly in any sense.

'You can call me Samus Aran.' The stranger shouted.

'I take it you are in league with Falcon?' Link responded.

'Yes and no. I am not involved with that Falcon indirectly. We have the same goal but I am certainly not fighting with him as such'.

'Right…' Link said. 'I really haven't got a clue about your saying but I'm guessing that's irrelevant right now. You want to fight to me correct?' Link said in the strongest sternest voice he could muster.

'Why no, not at all. I simply want to take Zelda there back with me. Fighting will only occur if you resist.' Samus said, and even though Link couldn't see her face, he could guess she was smirking.

'Your dam right we're going to resist, and you can tell who ever is arranging all of this that no one, I repeat, NO ONE IS taking Zelda'. Link shouted. The rain was falling faster.

Samus laughed a little, clutching her side in the process. 'How dramatic, you getting stressed over her well being'.

'Please, just leave us alone' Zelda spoke up. 'We've got no fight with you, we only want to fight Ganondorf, he plagued our world with such evil, he must pay. Please just leave us alone and go back to your world' Zelda finished.

'You know, I really don't like being told what to do, and to be honest I've had enough of talk. Time to fight wouldn't you say?' and with that Samus leaped from her spot, covering the length of the river in know time at all. She landed next to Link.

The Hylian took a swipe at Samus. The Master Sword made a streak of magic swipe across the wet night sky. Samus ducked and despite her height, missed the blow. Crouching, Samus jumped up with her fist out, aiming for Links chin.

However the Hylian had already had enough blows to the jaw for a day, and responded by putting his shield up just in time. Samus's fist made contact with the shield. However, her armour prevented any damage being felt.

Link used his initiative and back flipped before Samus could counter. He landed besides Zelda, but slipped on the mud. As he fell Samus charged towards him, but in mid-fall like threw his boomerang. It made contact, hitting Samus's visor, damaging its lock-on capabilities. The boomerang, made from the bark of the deku tree had magical properties and was stronger than any other piece of wood. The impact of Links throw caused Samus to drop to floor also.

Link was the first back on his feet, and took a jump at Samus. Swinging his sword down in mid air, he made to make contact with Samus's torso. However, the bounty hunter was quick to react. She waited until the last minute and then she acted. To Links and Zelda's utter amazement, Samus rolled herself up and in a flash, morphed her suit into itself. Soon Samus was shrinking, and a second later was roughly the size of one of Links bombs.

Links attack obviously missed, and as it hit the mud Link was temporally blinded by splashes of muck to his face as a result of the impact. Sensing a opportunity, Samus rolled under Links legs; pass him and stopping a few feet away. If it wasn't for Zelda being a skilled warrior herself, Link might have been permanently handicapped.

'Link jump!' She shouted and Link done so, just in the nick of time. As the Hylian jumped to side and rolled out of the way, mud finally getting out of his face, a small explosion went of. Not enough to harm Zelda or Samus, but enough to blow the surrounding grasses away. Link didn't have to wonder what was happening, as his question was immediately answered. In her morph ball form, Samus rolled towards Link and was throwing out small energy balls at him, which exploded on impact. Link took a chance and rolled between three small bombs, avoiding damage but getting covered in smoke.

Link was quite pissed that Samus was fighting him in such a small and cowardly form. However, Samus herself was in a spot of trouble. While rolling around to face Link again, she had got stuck in the mud. The small rolled around, kicking up muck and dirt but was stuck. The memory of another small round object stuck on land came to Links mind.

'Just like Giant Aquatic Amoeba Morpha in the water temple' Link remembered. 'Wait a minute..' and then the idea came.

Link pulled out his hookshot and aimed at Samus. Releasing the chain he successfully hit the hunter and the chain pulled her out of the mud and to Links feet. Just as Samus fell by Link, he decided to play a little bomb game himself. As the morph ball fell, Link pulled out his bombs, and despite the rain, lit one through magical concentration. He quickly dropped the bomb onto Samus and flipped back, just after a wave of energy unleashed itself and burned Samus.

As Link landed on his feet he put up he sword and shield, knowing that Samus wouldn't be defeated so easily. He was right. Out of the fire jumped Samus, now at normal form and covered in burns. The fighter landed and took a run at Link. The Hylian braced himself, expecting a full on collision.

However, it never came. Samus instead leapt into the air and curled up. First Link suspected another morph ball attack but instead Samus began to glow. Soon she had became a fast moving spinning ball of energy in mid air. The screw attack. It head towards Link spinning fast in a furious fashion. Link braced himself, put his shield up and protected his face.

Samus made contact and sparks flew as the screw attack scratched and burned the shield. Link closed his eyes as the attack proceeded, pushing Link back. Link dug his feet into the mud, using its weight to stop him being pushed back, and tried to push the screw attack back. Soon Samus had to bow down to gravity and the screw attack stopped, Samus fell and landed gracefully on her feet.

Without any hesitation she took a swipe and Links head. The Hylian blocked the blow with his sword, and took a stab at Samus, who responded by flipping back right on the edge of the rivers banks. She pushed her hand towards Link and opened it wide. Link didn't attack, as he wanted to know what she was doing, immediately his question was answered.

A blue energy beam shot from the open hand of Samus. Link didn't have time to move and tired to block the beam with his shield. However, the beam winded itself around the shield and made contact with Link. However, no pain came. Link wondered what the beam was supposed to do and fund that answer out straight away. He felt himself being lifted into the air as the beam wrapped around him, and similar to Links hookshot, the beam pulled Link to Samus. When he was pulled to her in a vulnerable position, she smacked him with all the force of her helmet. Link felt dazed and confused. Samus then kneed Link in his gut as she dangled him in the air.

Soon the grappling beam stopped its effect. Link feel to floor and although he was dazed, he was also extremely pissed. Before Samus could react, Link jumped to his feet and using all his magical energy, unleashed a powerful spin attack on Samus.  The force of the blow sent the bounty hunter sky high, she rocketed through the air, across the river an onto the other side. She arose in a quick anger, and Link saw she had a burning stoke across her suit. Blue electric burned around it. Link had finally breached the strength of the seemingly invincible armour.

Samus didn't attack immediately which Link was grateful for, as he needed to catch his breath. Instead, Samus spoke.

'You think I forgot about her? Frames, GET THE PRINCESS!!' Samus yelled. Zelda, who had been observing the action nervously, span around looking for the 'Frames'. Link needn't wonder what the Frames were. Immediately, the purple wire creatures that attacked Hyrule emerged besides Zelda, as if from nowhere. They took one glance at her and began their attack. All at once they leapt and punched at her.

'ZELDA!!' Link screamed as he began to run towards the fighting sage.

'I don't think so we're not done yet boy!' Samus yelled as she unleashed another grappling beam at Link. Despite the Hylians actions to dodge it, it made contact again. This time it simply grabbed Link and flung him back away from Zelda. Link landed in a face full of mud as the Frames leapt upon Zelda. Link saw her cast Nayru's Love around herself. The first few Frames that hit her were sent flying and disappeared in typical Frame fashion. However, more took their place and Link new the shield wouldn't last much longer. But Link still had Samus to deal with. He arose to see her still on the other side of the river, surprisingly. The only different about her was that the cylinder on her arm (to Link that's all it was) had a blue glow around its tip. 'I've charging my gun up just for you' Samus shouted. 'I hope your grateful that you're going to die by the attack that Space Pirates dare not speak! CHARGE SHOT SMASH!' She yelled as a blue ball of incredible power and energy was shot from her gun. In the split second before it got to Link the Hylian noted how it parted the water of the river so easily, how it singed the grass it past. By instincts, Link put his shield up, but quickly dropped this approach as he saw how a normal shield would work. Instead, he bended backwards, and even though he nearly broke his back, the energy ball passed over him, barely missing him. Link quickly saw that the energy around the ball was so strong that it completely dried Links tunic as it went over him. The ball hit a mound of dirt behind Link and a explosion sent the fighter diving for cover as debris of dirt fell everywhere. Realising this was now getting serious, Link arose to see Samus charging another attack, as the energy gathered, Samus spoke. 'Foolish boy. You really though magic could compete with science and technology? HA!' and with that she unleashed the another ball of energy. And then an idea struck Link. It was true; magic was all he had to fight her. That ball would destroy his shield with ease; no metal from Hyrule could withstand it. Unless it was magical. And remembering the fighting with Ganondorf and with his Phantom form, Link prepared himself for a repeat of history. As the energy ball headed towards him, Link took a powerful sweep at it with his Master Sword. The Sword made contact, and to the relief of its owner, didn't break. Instead, the ball was sent flying back to its creator, hitting Samus and in a blinding release of energy, hit the fighter back and exploded on contact. Link didn't have time to celebrate; he turned to face Zelda, expecting the worse. As he turned, Zelda's shield broke. All the Frames being kept back pounced on her. Soon a pile of Frames covered Zelda. 'ZELDA!!' Link yelled for the umpteenth time that day. He began to run towards the Princess. However, his services were not needed. In a display of incredible power and skill, a figure jumped from the centre of the pile, sending those around flying. (A/N Imagine Neo in the 100 man fight scene in Matrix Reloaded to see what I mean). The figure, which seemed not to be Zelda, landed with superb grace on two feet, balancing herself with one hand. The other was behind her back. As a Frame near by approach, this figure unleashed her hidden hand, sending a wave of apparently small spikes at the Frame. Upon impact, the Frame disappeared. As Link got nearer he saw a better outline of the figure. Link saw someone is a blue body suit with a face covered in a white cloth. On the torso was a sign Link recognized. 'Sheik!' Link exclaimed. In fact, Sheik wasn't a different person but Zelda dressed as a Sheikah, her alter ego, which she  used to sneak around Ganondorf long ago. Zelda, or rather Sheik turned to Link and gave him a wink. Then, smacked her hand to the floor, creating a blinding flash. When Link could see again he saw how Sheik had teleported to the other side of the Frames. One ran towards her, aiming a punch. Sheik grabbed the Frames arm, and twisted around her body so she could kick. In an amazing display of flexibility, she used her leg to kick the Frame squarely in the face, causing it to disappear. Before Sheik could celebrate, another Frame pounced onto her. In a quick reaction, Sheik twisted, flipped and turned to confused the Frame, and ended up besides it. She aimed a powerful punch at its head, making contact, and then dropped to the floor, supporting herself on one hand done a twist action around and her legs made continuous hits on the Frame. Soon it dropped to the floor and Sheik leapt up and aimed a chop at the Frames neck. It disappeared. Another Frame took a opportunity to try a back attack. Sheik was having none of it, in one motion she turned and done a powerful roundhouse kick, coming to contact with the Frame and sending it into the river. Sheik used similar kicks to send more Frames flying, and then really pushed up the ante by demonstrating incredible martial arts, blocking, kicking, punching, leaping, Sheik was, according to Link, kicking serious ass! Link was bought out of his viewing pleasure by the sound of a shot. Turning round at the last minute and putting up his shield, he blocked a small missile attack. Looking over his shield, Link saw Samus, standing, with her gun pointed. Link saw how the movement of Samus showed she was breathing heavily in her suit, which incidentally was really burned up, electrical energy around severe damaged areas. Link realised Zelda was more then capable of looking after herself, so the Hylian hookshot a tree at the other side of the river, and pulled himself over. Using his falling momentum, he kicked Samus squarely in the visor, sending her flying. Link landed, pulled out his sword and shield and charged. He swiped his sword, only to find it blocked by Samus, her gun being the object. She took a punch at Link, who pulled his sword from her gun and ducked. While crouching, lick put his shield facing up and leapt, making contact with Samus's helmet. That done little damage however, as Samus sent several more missiles flying at Link. Link deflected these using his shield, and took a flying leap at Samus. The hunter dodged  this and jumped onto a lower lying branch of a huge oak tree, which stood nearby the river. Firing more missiles, Samus was in a strong position. Link realised he couldn't block them all and took a run for it. Running down the side of the river, missiles exploded around Link. He kept running however. Samus kept firing, even from a distance her aim was pretty good. Link used the slipperiness of the mud to slide away from explosions. However, one explosion sent the ground he was on flying, and Link was sent out of Samus's reach. She leapt of the branch and ran. Link stood and saw his surroundings. He was surprised to see that he was near a waterfall, a big one at that. Powerful waters raged down it, Link realised he couldn't exactly go for a swim. Looking up, Link saw another huge oak tree. This one however had a absolutely huge branch at low height. Link had an idea, pulling out his hookshot he grabbed the branch, and took a run had jumped of the waterfall edge. The angel of the jump and the branch made Link head downwards in a clockwise motion. He began to swing around, further down, air brushing his wet muddy locks. Looking Link saw that Samus was following suit. Using her grabbling hook she used the branch to swing down, following Link, and shooting at him in the process. Link prayed the rainfall would work in his favour. Luckily, every shit missed. Link continued to swing downwards, finally feeling a snag on the hookshot and he realised it was at full length. Releasing it, Link fell onto a small island of land among a now massive river. Link saw this part was flooded and this small island was the only around. Landing, Link ran as far as he could, and he turned around to face the arrival of Samus. The hunter appeared immediately, letting the grappling hook go she fell towards Link at incredible speed. In mid air she shouted 'WHY WONT YOU DIE?' and she began to curl up in mid air, preparing a screw attack. As she fell towards Link, he simply muttered 'screw you bitch!' and unleashed a powerful spin attack, catching Samus off guard and sending her flying. 

Link ran to see if he had succeeded. When he reached where she lay, in a muddy patch nearly in the river itself, he noted the burning electrical energy surrounding her. Samus, turned round, facing Link on the floor, unable to move.

'Bastard..' was all she could say, as her body and suit began to glow a steady glow, soon, she was disappearing like Falcon before her. She vanished without a trace.

Link made his way back to Zelda, and upon arrival he saw no more Frames and saw Zelda In her normal form, leaning  on Epona.

'Thank Din you are okay!' She said and she ran towards Link and pulled him into a powerful hug.

'Likewise' Link said. 'Nice fight Zelda, your martial arts were impressive.'

The princess pulled herself away.

'Thanks, but you fought brilliantly, even against all that power she had, you still won.'

'Yeah, Samus Aran is now gone, I hope anyway. I'd feel more comfortable if I saw a dead body rather than a disappeared one' Link added. 'But enough of that, its raining I'm tired, hurt, cold. We NEED shelter'.

'We should head inland a bit more. I know it's late but we can't stay here. I saw some shrubs before so I assume we'll find some further on. Least we can get shelter, and Epona cant stay here her hooves are sinking into the mud'.

'Right' Link said. 'bests head off. I really need sleep and to recuperate. C'mon' he said as he climbed onto Epona, Zelda following. Soon they were on their way, heading towards a hopefully peaceful sleep and to somewhere dry.

AHHHHHHHHHH I CANT BELIVE I WROTE THAT MUCH!! MY GOD I BETTER GET REVIEWS!

You see, action, fighting, adventure, a pathetic attempt at romance, all in a chapter. Phew, I am beat I tell ya.

I can't believe I tried some romance, what was I thinking? Just don't read that bit

I'd really really LOVE reviews after all that. Thanks in advance

Also, I gave the creatures names at last. Since as far as I know Nintendo never gave them names, I have. Frames, you like? 


	5. Early Morning Fun

OK ok thanks for the reviews etc etc you know the rest. Here's the thing, someone said last that they noticed a lot

Of grammar and spelling mistakes. Yeah I know it's there, it's not intentional. I am a first time writer but I know that's no excuse. Mistakes are due to pretty much my incompetence, to be frank. I am going to check over everything myself after writing this chapter, as I want to this out of the way with first. But guys, I'd really appreciate it if someone helped me out here, email me with mistakes etc and I will correct them. Thanks in advance.

Oh, and if people do not like this fic so far, I don't mind them saying so but please can I ask if you read, hate it all, review once then don't do it again. It's a waste of both of our times. I don't mind people giving opinions, ideas and all that, just don't go on an all out rampage about how my writing sucks and everything else. Thank you, and with that out of the way….

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Chapter 5: Early Morning Fun…

In a castle set in the darkest plains, where no light can reach and no peace can transpire, an apparition shouts in frustration. Grabbing his ginger locks in anger, he turns to his apparent comrade with a questioning glare.

'There failing, all of them are failing. Worthless creations, I'd banish them all to the next dimension if I could.'

A stranger lurking in the shadows of the dimly lit room, despite his huge side, merely growls in answer.

'The next batch maybe stronger, but they are still as dumb as the other ones. More power you give them the dumber they become, maybe we should just settle for weaklings with a high intelligence' the man continued in a sarcastic voice.

'We do not need them; the others can deal with him. She will be within our grasps soon enough' the figure in the shadows stated in a low, menacing voice.

'Ah yes, the others. The superb fighters whose 'skill' and 'abilities' are the best out there. Pathetic (the man spat) the two we sent were destroyed in a matter of minutes.'

'Maybe you should send more than one at a time?' the intimidating voice snarled.

'I sent them together with a group of frames, but it seems no matter how much control we direct over them they still have some free will. They couldn't work together so they each split apart. One of them, the women, took all the frames with her, who inevitably put up a better fight than her and the racer!'

'Then send some of the other vessels, we have quite a selection. Maybe some of them will co-operate more.'

'I'd prefer sending a group where I know they will work together' and when saying this the apparition launch his fist at a nearby table, but simply put his arm straight through it. He continued his talk through gritted teeth. 'I remember two vessels we captured who were seemingly joined at the hip, they actually fight well together, like they have the same mind.'

'The snow freaks?' The large creature questioned. At this sarcastic comment the apparition smiled.

'Yes, they'll do. But they will gang up on her, we need some muscle to take care of _him_'.

The stranger stood from the shadows.

'Allow me.' Was all he simply said. The apparition shook his head.

'No, your troops are surrounding the perimeter. They only listen to you. No, we'll send another vessel. Any suggestions?'

The bulky character sat down again. 'The ape will do. I have seen him up close. He is strong, and has some brains what with all the brawn. You'll see him lay some damage.'

'Perfect. We will send them out at dawn. We seem to have lost our little friends, but the frames are tracking them, to the best of their ability. The vessels shall be waiting for them. I say a good place will be those low-lying cliffs, around that eroded area within the forest. A fight will be more dangerous up their, and we can afford casualties, they cant.' And with that the apparition and the creature laughed an evil laugh, which would give the bravest soul an icy shiver.

Later, a duo of Hylians can be seen refreshing in a small lake amongst a lush forest. It is shortly after dawn, the sun has just rose awakening the two brave fighters.

'Doesn't it concern you Link, that we have been travelling for 3 days and have not been challenged once to another fight?' Zelda asked while splashing water over her face.

'Not really' Link said as he mounted Epona and offered his hand to the Princess. 'Having three days of plain ridding with no injuries, good sleep and decent enough food, it's made me feel pretty much ready for anything that can be thrown at us.' Zelda took Links hand and pulled herself onto the back of the mare. 'But we shouldn't be worrying about that. Our main concern is Ganondorf. And we have to get out of this forest, I have absolutely no clue where we are' and with that Link gave his horse a kick to get her moving, heading in any direction with hopes they would find a way out.

A few hours later, the Hylians found themselves lost, to say the least. The forest terrain made it hard for Epona to move at a fast pace so progress was slow. Tempers were high, Hylian and horse alike. The early morning sun was baking down on Link and Zelda who were getting very hot and uncomfortable as a result.

Soon, the trio stumbled out into a clearing. Links first impressions of this place were that it seemed like a Goron's paradise. Even amongst the greenery, trees and vegetation, this was a small area of dry rock and steep slopes. A small quarry was brought to Links attention. It rose far above any trees, and although it looked dangerous to climb, he realised he could get a view of the entire area, so the reward was worth the risks.

'I'm going to head up there' Link said as he gestured towards the quarry. 'With a bit of luck I can spot a route out of here' and with that Link threw himself of his horse and headed towards the rocky area.

'Be careful!' Zelda shouted. Link waved his hand back in a sign of acknowledgement. As he got to the base of the quarry, he assessed the situation. It was far too dangerous to climb; the slopes leading to the top were rocky and steep. Climbing it upwards would be suicide as an avalanche of rocks and stones could come crashing down at any moment.

Link pulled out his hookshot and aimed it as far as he knew it could go. This would get Link just over half way. He would have to grasp something quick while he aimed again. He unleashed the hookshot; it sped up towards the rocky surface and latched itself into the quarries side. Like clockwork, it then reeled itself back in, which pulled Link towards his target. Once at his destination, Link pulled his weapon out and immediately pushed his hand into the newly formed hole. This gave him time to shoot the hookshot towards the very topside. Soon it arrived and Link pulled himself up.

Upon arrival, Link noticed that he could see for a considerable distance. To his left lay a long stretch of forest, which lead to the open plains. He could just make out the meander of the river where he had fought Samus previously. To his right lay an even larger stretch of greenery; basically, they were surrounded with trees and vegetation.

'It's like the lost woods' Link mumbled. He turned around to look for a way down.

'It's him, the Hylian!' a high male voice shouted.

'The Hylian it is!' a similar but more feminine voice replied.

Link, by instinct, spun around withdrawing his shield and sword. Across the top of the quarry, along its rocks and dry stone, stood the most bizarre pair anyone could imagine. They both looked almost identical, both hardly reaching past Links waste in height. They each wore thick woolly coats and both had a rather large fat hammer, which looked almost to heavy for them to carry.

Their differences were that one wore a blue coat while the other wore pink. Their faces were identical; a small brown fringe could be seen under their hoods, just above hazel brown eyes. They stood on a small boulder, casually leaning on their hammers.

'What the hell are you guys?' Link asked in bewilderment. The character in blue walked forward and spoke.

'You can call us the Ice Climbers. I am Popo' and after he finished he rose his hammer up pointing to the right in a taunting position. Then, the one in pink walked forward.

'The Ice Climbers are who we are. Call me Nana' and with that she stopped next to the Popo and took a similar position to him.

'And we are here to take her majesty away!' the said in unison. Link couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed to the floor in fits of laughter, clutching his sides while wiping tears from his face.

'HA HA HA YOU ARE JOKING RIGHT?' He yelled between laughs. 'AND I THOUGHT FALCON LOOKED AND ACTED WEIRD, BUT YOU TWO GET THE REWARD FOR THE FUNNIEST GUYS I'VE EVER SEEN!'

The Ice Climbers seemed impervious to the laughter and the insults being thrown at them. They held their position and stared at Link, waiting for him to finish his little stunt. He did stop, looked up at the Climbers, smirked and begun laughing again.

'You need discipline.' Nana yelled.

'Discipline is what you need!' Popo shouted after, and with that he gave a click of his fingers on his free hand. Link, who was facing the sky, on his back, laughing harder, didn't even notice the growing shadow falling to his feet. Soon it landed with a loud strike. Link was far too busy to notice. It was Zelda who did, despite her poor visual position on the floor far below.

'Link get up!' She yelled. Link heard her just in time. He quickly rolled out of the way as a large brown object came crashing down towards him, on a collision course his stomach. When Link was in a position to look, he saw that this object was in fact a fist, and a pretty big one at that. Heck, it was about the size of Links head. It was part of a large arm covered in brown fur. The arm itself was as thick as an Ice Climber. This was not surprising to Link when he saw whom the arm belonged to.

Links first impressions were of an ape creature, covered in brown fur from head to foot with patched of skin in the normal places. On top of the apes head was a curl of hair, which supported the cheesy grin this ape probably had when he was not in such an angry position. The only thing strange about him was that he wore a red tie with the initials DK across it in yellow text.

The ape raised his hand of the floor, small stones falling from it due to its hard impact. Link saw there was now a small crater about the size of his head where he had been before. The ape stood up to full height, coming to be slightly taller than Link but was twice as wide due to his large figure and obviously bulging muscles.

'Hylian, meet Donkey Kong' Popo yelled in triumph. 'He was sent to dispose of you, and I shall think he will do so nicely!' Link could plainly see where this assumption was coming from. Donkey Kong seemed in the mental state of a wild animal. 'He probably is (thought Link) although the tie does give him a more sophisticated look in a mad sort of way'. But Link had no more time to ponder as Donkey Kong sent another punch. Link just had time to put up his shield. The fist collided head on, sending Link backwards and causing a loud ring to run across the quarry.

'DK will finish you while we deal with Zelda!' Shouted Popo.

'We'll get Zelda while Donkey Kong gets you!' Yelled Nana. This whole double speech act was beginning to piss of Link. With that, Popo pulled out some white rope from his coat, and threw it to his partner. Nana grabbed it and held on tight. Popo then threw the rope as hard as possible, not letting it go. His strength was shown as Nana was sent flying into the air. While there, she proceeded to display a terrific display of athleticism and strength. She pulled the rope over her shoulder causing Popo to be flung into the air, over her, and in the process had gained 10 times the height he had previously been. In mid air, Popo feel quickly in front of Nana, and grabbed her hand. The, with hammers pointing out, they span around and used this rotation to glide themselves downwards towards the ground into a safe landing.

Link had no time to be amazed as Donkey Kong was running towards him with surprisingly good speed. Link stood in a fighting position, determined to get a blow in this time. As DK got into punching distance, Link held his ground and awaited the swing. DK swung his left arm with immense speed. Link ducked just in time and rolled besides DK. In one movement he unleashed a swing of his own, with his sword. DK was well prepared and jumped to his right hand side, away from the blow but straight towards the floor. He landed on his hand, but used it to catapult himself above Link, who was still in the follow-through stages of his swipe.

While in mid air, the ape went to head butt Link, but instead hit his shield. The impact sent DK's head ringing, but the impact caused Link to collapse onto the floor. DK fell next to him, clutching his head and pulling his brown locks in frustration. Both fighters however were far from out.

Link leapt to his feet, and swiped at DK, hoping to part some flesh. Donkey Kong however had other plans. While on the floor, he began to spin his large arms around in a rotational motion. His hand smacked the side of the oncoming sword, beating it from Links hands, into a pile of rocks close towards the edge of the quarry. DK rose to his feet and went to punch Link.

Ironically, Link had never fought an enemy who relied on their own body as a means of attack. He had faced those with swords, daggers, sabres, wands, rods, and all sorts. But he couldn't remember fighting a serious fight with fists flying at him. However, the same method still applied. If some one aims at your face, you block it. Link however had lost his sword, so the only thing he could do was to dodge.

The Hero of Time back flipped over the punch. DK ran a few steps nearer and took a few more swings. Link ducked, rolled, flipped, out of the way of all of them. However, the movement of such a big figure was kicking up dirt and stones. Link soon got blinded in mid flip. He landed far to near to an oncoming punch from DK. Despite his situation Link managed to avoid most of the blow, however got the edge of DK's fist in between his eyes. He was sent flying back, his head splitting open causing blood to trickle into his eyes making the already lodge dirt and rock sticky and painful. Link landed in a pathetic manner, his back grazing the hard floor, pulling back the skin of his back and elbows, causing a stinging sensation throughout the young warrior. Donkey Kong sensed an opportunity and leapt high into the air, his prime ape abilities sending him to a great distance above Link. In mid air he made to perform his trademark hand slap move, which would completely break Link into two. As he fell and stretch out his large hands, Link made a last effort and sent out his boomerang, hoping despite his blinded state it would knock the ape of course.

It hit DK under the jaw, in an awkward position. The boomerang hit hard which indeed made DK roll out of another collision cause with Link. He landed hard on the floor, wailing in a loud voice, clutching his throat. The boomerang flew back to Links hand. He looked over and saw Donkey Kong cough up a little blood. The sight was not ideally pleasant. After coughing it all up, DK let his hands drop and stared straight into Link eyes. DK looked angry, his eyes were red and his pupils were contracting. He let out a huge battle cry and started beating his chest. Link stared, in a situation close to fear. If he had been before, DK was now out of any state of reasoning.

He went to head butt Link again, who responded by rolling out of the way. But before Link could get to feet, his neck met a firm grasp. Out of the dust of the previous attack, DK emerged with his arm stretched and his fist clenched, around Links neck.

He pulled Link of the floor, demonstrating his strength by hanging him by one hand. He continued to squeeze. Link tried beating the hand off but could not. His brain was trying to work but had little oxygen to do so. Link began to black out. Apparently, DK preferred to watch him suffer rather than give his neck a quick break.

'So it ends like this (Link thought) after countless demons and magical creatures I die by the hand of a big ape. My last vision will be off his dark angry face, his gritted teeth, his deep eyes, and his bloody throat. Bloody throat? Wait a minute..' Link pushed his brain to the limits what with the lack of oxygen it was getting. Link processed how he could use the bleeding throat to a late advantage. And then the idea came.

'Could the hero of time really fall to such a cheap dirty trick?' Link thought. The realised. 'Sod the dignity of warrior' and Link pulled out a smirk as his right hand charged towards DK, grabbing his tie and pulling it down as hard as possible. The effect was imminent, the knot at the top closed in around the bloody throat of the ape, causing immense pain and also cutting of his oxygen. However, DK did not let go, although his grip loosened. It seemed to be a contest as to who would let go of their chokehold first.

Link gained a bit more energy and pushed his legs onto DK's stomach, pushing him back and pulling the tie tighter. DK winced as more blood dripped. He took a swipe at Link with his remaining hand but his strength was running out and the impact was bearable.

Soon, DK decided to let Link drop. As he fell, Link managed to pull the tie significantly, causing DK to run of in panic as he tried to loosen the knot. Link got to his feet, dusting himself of, and catching his breath. DK was quite a distance away, in his attempts at getting the tie off. Link smiled.

'Fool. Make a mistake and ill punish!' Link said as he pulled out his fairy bow. He took aim between DK's shoulders, and fired. Just as the arrow hit, DK had loosened the tie. DK let out a yell of triumph and pain. The arrow caused the brown fur to turn red just under the back of DK's neck. Link dropped his aim, thinking the arrow had one the battle.

However, DK merely snapped the arrow off his back and acted as though it was nothing. He snarled and let out a gush of breath from his nostrils and charged towards Link. The Hylian took another aim and shot another arrow. This one hit DK's shoulder, but he continued running ignoring the new blood flow. Links eyes winded in shock. He fired another arrow, hitting DK's chest. Link thought he must of won, but was surprised to see DK continue his attack. Link was too shocked to comprehend that he was in danger, he didn't even try to move and DK collided with him, smacking him off his feet and over the quarry's side. Link pulled out his hookshot and fired, grappling onto the side and saving his life from the long drop.

Meanwhile…

The Ice Climbers span to the floor, besides Zelda and Epona. Due to a successful landing, they high-fived each other, and turned to Zelda.

'Princess, come with us.' Said Nana

'Come with us princess!' Said Popo. Zelda merely raised an eyebrow, but unlike Link decided against laughing on the floor.

'I don't think so. If you want me, we'll have to fight.' Said Zelda as she used Faroes Wind to teleport away onto a branch of a nearby oak. The Ice Climbers looked at each other in amazement, then ginned evilly. It was quite creepy, Zelda thought, how they acted the same.

'Then we shall fight!' Yelled Nana. 'Just don't take us to easily!'

Zelda grinned. 'Only if you don't with me!'

The Ice Climbers then pulled off their rope trick, flying towards the tree where Zelda stood, but onto a higher branch. Zelda looked up to see Nana standing behind Popo. She seemed to be forming something in her hand. Blue energy surrounded her and soon there stood a block of ice in her hand. Zelda was quite amazed, but took a defensive position. Nana then threw the ice over Popo's head. He then bought out his large hammer and smacked the ice towards Zelda. The ice was quite large and hurtling towards the Princess at an overwhelming speed. However, Zelda pulled off a quick Dins Fire and soon the frozen missile was melted, making a gush of water drop below.

The Ice Climbers threw more and more blocks of ice to Zelda, who soon found she couldn't cast the spell of Din fast enough. Soon, a block of ice hit Zelda in her stomach, sending her of the branch towards the rocky floor. Zelda set up Nayru's Love and protected herself from any harm. However, she wasn't out of the woods yet.

The Ice Climbers used their spinning techniques to get to the floor again. They landed near to Zelda. Nana went to smack her hammer into the princess, who flipped out of the way, and in one mid-air movement, changed her clothing to that of the Sheikah. Zelda was in her Sheik form.

Using the Ice Climbers moment of amazement at this radical change as an advantage, Sheik took a well-aimed martial arts punch at Nana. She made good contact, sending the climber flying into a pile of rocks. Popo went on the counter attack, aiming a hard swing at Sheik. The skilled fighter however, flipped out of harms way and brandished a chain whip. She then thrashed it at Popo's hammer, pulling it from his grasp into her hands. Popo responded by sending a steam of cold air from his hand. It caught Sheik below her knees, completely freezing her movements temporarily. Sheik widend her eyes in terror as Popo went to send another freezing attack at Sheiks face.

Sheik sent out a dozen or so needles from apparently out of nowhere. This deflected the attack. Her legs then quickly thawed and before Popo could go on the offensive again, Sheik dived and smacked Popo's own weapon at him, smashing into his face. In a slow motion sequence, Sheik saw Popo's nose almost split in half as blood gushed out from it, causing the white fur of his hood to turn a dark shade of red. The fighter was sent spiralling out of control and landed on the floor with a thump, temporarily out of commission. Sheik dropped the heavy hammer as she noted how Nana had emerged from under the rocks with a few cuts and bruises on her face. She sent a few more ice blocks at Sheik, who quickly used her teleportation and flashed from one spot to behind Nana.

The Ice Climber reacted fast, she span around with her hammer, but was blocked by the strong arm of Sheik. Sheik then used her height advantage to knee Nana in her face, causing her to spout a swollen lip. Sheik then quickly transformed. Her clothing changed and was soon in a pink dress and long blond hair fell around her face. Zelda was dressed in her original clothing again. Before Nana could react, the sage let loose a blue electrical punch which knocked Nana into Popo.

Nana helped her fallen comrade up, and the two were quickly on top form again. They began their spin act, hammers rotating at high speeds. Zelda cursed herself for changing back into her dress as it made movement very hard. She tried to leap, as the spinning duo got closer but tripped over her dress, slowing progress.

The Ice Climbers were in range. In one swipe they took out Zelda's legs, and as she fell the other hammer came round and made contact with her stomach, sending her flying while she coughed up blood and let out a cry. At this point, Link was just hanging over the edge of the quarry with his hookshot.

As Donkey Kong made to attack Link, the fighter pulled himself up and quickly retrieved the Master Sword. Deciding he would prefer to fight alongside Zelda, Link turned from DK and grappled his way down below. As he landed, the Ice Climbers halted their attack on the injured Zelda. They stopped spinning and stared at Link. The Hylian saw that Popo had a bloody face while Nana seemed to be smouldering. He then turned to see Zelda lying on the floor, trying to rise but failing, and coughing. Link was now pissed of, and decided to finish this now, as he was in a bad way himself.

'Go to hell you ice clowns!' Link yelled as he pulled out a bomb from his bag. He threw it at the Ice Climbers, who went to do the rope jump out of the way. The bomb exploded, Link dived onto Zelda to protect her from the debris. They both rose together. The explosion seemed to have gotten Popo worse. He lay in a smouldering pile on the floor; his face now covered in blood and his coat was burned. Link pulled out his bow and arrow, took one aim and unleashed an attack It hit Popo in the chest and he instantly disappeared, like Falcon and Samus before him.

'You BASTARDS!' Nana yelled. She seemed to have escaped the blast and was now charging towards the Hylians, hammer ready to attack. Link pulled out his sword and showed of his skill. This stopped Nana in her tracks.

Then, Donkey Kong appeared on the tree where Zelda had been previously. He leapt next to Nana. His body was bloody from Links arrows. His face showed anger.

'Monkey is pissed off, now you will pay!' Yelled Nana. However, DK seemed offended by this and smacked Nana as hard as possible, straight besides Link.

'I'M NO MONKEY!' He yelled. Link was quite shocked, more at that fact that DK could talk than his attack on his teammate. Link was not going to let an opportunity go to waste however. Before Nana could rise, Link booted her as high as he could, pulled out his bow and took one final aim at the last Ice Climber. He fired. Her body never reached the ground.

Donkey Kong let out one more battle cry and charged to his opponents. Zelda reacted first. She let a Dins Fire spell loose. It hit DK stopping his current attack. Link then yelled and pulled out his sword, and hit DK, swiping his body from one angle to the other. DK yelled in pain. Link then rolled behind the ape, and kicked him to the floor. Zelda than dived onto him, placing her hands on DK as threw him into the air using her physic throwing ability. As the Kong fell, Link leapt into the air and performed a spin of magical energy. He made contact and Donkey Kong soon vanished in a flash of energy.

Link landed, and fell to the floor holding himself as the pain he had received was all making itself painful clear. Zelda walked to him, placing her hand on his back.

'C'mon Link, lets gets cleared up and rest.' And with that, the Hylians wandered back to Epona who was busying herself with a nice patch of grass.

'Nice way to start the day' Link mumbled.

Would you look at that, I actual finished the chapter. I have to admit, I had big writers block for this chapter, hence the reason I was unable to update any sooner. Oh well. Hopefully we'll see more SSBM characters in the next few chapters. And I've got to ask you guys, would you like to see a bit of romance between the two heroes? Yes? No? Maybe? I can do that, for I am the author!

Read and review guys, read and review.


	6. Fox McWhat?

Oh aren't I nice? Giving you another chapter in such a short space of time.

Disclaimer: Nintendo nothing to do with me

Chapter 6: Fox Mc-what?

'Zelda! I mean, Sheik duck!' Link yelled as he aimed another arrow at the frames head. This time, it didn't dodge and was caught right between its eyes. In a yell of pain and aguish, it vanished in a flash of magical energy. Sheik got to her feet and surveyed the situation.

'You've got to admit, I am good!' Link said in boastful arrogance. While doing so he closed his eyes and adjusted his hat with one hand. Sheik rolled her eyes.

'So why don't you take care of those frames who are about to leap onto your back?' Sheik asked with one eyebrow raised. Link reacted quickly, pulling out his sword; he performed a marvellous spin attack, completely vanquishing two of the three frames behind him. The other leapt back, and offered out his hand in a taunted position.

'Oh you really want me to bring it do you?' Link said with a smirk. He leapt at the frame, sword a ready. However, he didn't see the trap, while in mid-air, 4 more frames leapt out from behind the other. The first one who met Link was unfortunate enough to give a whole new meaning to the term 'half a man'. However, Link wasn't lucky enough to escape the other 3 frames. Two pulled his arms back in mid-air, while the others plunged their fists into the Hylians face and stomach.

'Ignorant fool' Sheik muttered under her breath. She ran to Links aid, flipping over the frame in her path as though it was a mere obstacle. When she got to the melee, she performed a devastating kick to one of the frames on Links arms. Following off with a few needles to its throat, it was soon destroyed. Link used his free hand to pick up his sword, and proceeded to stab, slice, and spin his way out of trouble. Soon, after a few more slashes, and after a good combination of chains and needles, all the frames in the area were destroyed.  

'Seems our good friends, the 'frames', are getting stronger. I mean, they can plan attacks now. That must require the intelligence of a garden gnome.' Link finished with laughter, expecting to see Zelda (who had changed back) laugh along with him. Instead, she stood there with her arms folded and with a sour expression.

'I don't think its funny. The frames are getting stronger, smarter, and harder to beat. I mean they seemed to realise that it would be best to attack us at night (Zelda gestured to the darkening sky when saying this.)'

'Zelda, you're good with dreams, gods, and sage stuff. But please, leave the battle assessing to me.' Link said with a smile.

'Yes. After all you had things completely under control back there didn't you?' Zelda said in a sarcastic voice.

'I was biding my time. You see, a warrior like me attacks the 'mind' first before the 'body'' Link said while trying to put on a serious tone.

'Oh that's it. You weren't getting the crap beaten out of you, you were 'biding' your time, making them think they were winning.' Zelda said while rolling her eyes.

'Exactly'. Link said, still smirking.

'You used to be such a nice honest boy. What happened Link? When did you become a sarcastic big-headed little git?' Zelda said, and with that, she walked of to where they had set up camp.

'About the same time you started using that kind of language!' Link yelled. 'Women' he mumbled.

'Oh and also Link, when I'm fighting as Sheik, please call me that and not Zelda.' Said the princess, her back still turned on Link.

'Why? I mean your still the same person, just wearing different clothing.' Link said while trying to get into Zelda's view. It would have been easier if she didn't keep turning away from him every time he got near.

'I like to stay in character'. Zelda said while smirking herself.

'Stay in character? Zelda, this is battle, not a theatre production.' Link said while grabbing onto Zelda's shoulders, keeping her in place.

'Oh it is a theatre production Link. Don't you know? It's the story of the Princess and her troubles with the king of evil'. Zelda said in a mocking voice.

'Yeah, I know this production. It's the one where a handsome warrior saves the Princess from weird fighters during her journey.' Link replied in a sarcastic voice, playing along. Zelda looked up to him and smiled.

'No, this is the one where the Princess has to put up with an annoying little boy who thinks he can wield a sword!' And with that, Zelda sat down, resting on a patch of soft dirt and began her quest to get some sleep. Link merely stood there, his hands in place where Zelda had been, with a flabbergasted expression.

'Oh and Link, while your on night watch don't even try to cuddle up to me. I know it was you last night and not 'Epona trying to keep warm' as you suggested. Understand?' And after that the Princess rolled over again, trying to get to sleep.

'Yes my lady!' Link said in a mocking voice while doing a fake salute. He walked away from her to where his horse lay.

'You would of thought I'd get some respect, right Epona?' Link said as he began to stroke his sleeping horse, which snarled and moved away from his reach, apparently pissed off at being awakened.

'What is with you females? Is that time of the month of something?' Link said with his hands on his hips, to which Zelda replied by sending a small Dins fire at his feet, making the hero of time yelp and begin to do a good impression of the can-can while trying to extinguish the flames.

The rest of the night continued with very little events, unless you count Link practicing his sword techniques on a tree at midnight to which he received another flaming from Zelda. As the early morning sun rose, Zelda, shaking him hard on his shoulders, was forcing Link awake.

'Link wake up, come on, no time for sleeping, we have another morning of travelling to do, wont that be fun?' Zelda said, with a very cynical tone on the word, 'fun'.

'Zelda, please, give me 5 more minutes.' Link muttered while burying his face into the ground where he was lying.

'No, get up now Link!' Zelda demanded as she walked of to do what ever it is a princess turned sage does in a forest during early morning. Link however, didn't wake up and managed to get another 2 hours sleep before Zelda could be bothered to wake him again. This time she used the traditional 'water over the face' technique.

'What the hell are you doing?' Link yelled as a bottleful of water was thrown over his face.

'I'm using more persuasive methods!' Said the princess as she dropped the bottle into Links lap. 'Now get up and go and get some water from that stream we passed earlier. We seem to of ran out' Zelda said while laughing. Link arose, shaking water of his tunic.

'I swear, if you weren't a sage and a female…' Link mumbled.

'Don't sulk Link, and get going!' Zelda demanded. Link smiled at her.

'She's quite cute when she's like that (Link thought).'

'You still here?' Zelda said.

'I'm going right away dear!' Link said with a goofy grin. As he walked away he had to duck as he felt another flame fly past his face.

'She's been cranky lately.' Link thought 10 minutes later as he walked towards a route they had been on earlier that let to a small stream. They were still in the forest, but it was getting less dense. Link was soon upon the stream. He had seen a lot of streams within the forest; he guessed they all met up at the main river, which he thought began in the mountainous region he had seen upon arrival.

The water gently flowed; it was a clear blue and Link could easily see to the bottom. As he was refilling his bottles up, he heard a rustling in the bushes besides him. Without thought, he dropped the bottle and span around, Master Sword unsheathed and Hylian shield ready. However, he noticed nothing there.

'Must be the wind' he thought. He filed up the remaining bottles, and packed them up. As he went to stand, however, he caught a glimpse of a reflection of something, or someone, on the waters surface. Link pulled out the sword and shield again, but like last time, saw nobody.

'Who's there? Come on, show yourself.' Link shouted. No one answered as such, but a beam of red energy did come pelting out of the bushes towards Link. The Hylian rolled out of harms way as the beam hit the waters surface, causing it to steam and bubble.

Link turned to where the shot had came from, but saw nothing. He knew however, that he wouldn't get away from whatever had shot that easily. Instinctively, he flipped into the bushes, just as he predicted, another shot hit where he had previously been. However, he wasn't alone in the shrubbery.

Link was smacked in the face before he knew what was happening. His vision was temporarily blurred, and he didn't see the kick come to his stomach, or the punch to this jaw, or the chop to his neck that followed.

Link rolled out of the bushes to avoid more hurt, ignoring the threat of being shot at. He quickly got to his feet and decided to take a chance, pulling out his hookshot and aiming it to where he had been. He successfully hit his attacker. He heard a yell as a figure was pulled towards him. Link planned the use the impact of his fist as a welcoming present, but he forgot his plans when he saw his attacker.

Out of the bushes and into the clearing, at the other end of the hookshot, there was a bizarre figure. A fox, that was all Link could say. It was a fox on hind legs, a sort of fox human hybrid. It wore a white jacket, had green trousers, and a red bandana. He had strange metal encasing around the back of his head. A small piece of metal was wrung around to his mouth. Link wouldn't know, but it was in fact a small microphone. This fox figure also held what Link now knew (due to Samus) to be called a gun. As Link took all of this in, the fox took his opportunity and done a mid air bicycle kick which took Link out. The hookshot was released, and Link began to fall. He noticed that the fox seemed temporally hovering in mid air, before glowing a steady orange glow, and he eventually was catapulted backwards in a light of flame.

The fox landed on the opposite side of the lake, crouching down from his impact. He didn't say anything though; he just took his blaster, aimed and fired at Link. The Hylian thought it to be too risky of he tried to move, so he held his ground. Each shot the fox took let out a similar red beam that hit Links shield. It wasn't powerful enough to penetrate it, however, it was making it hotter for Link to hold and the burning stench of metal was making his eyes water. Luckily, this gun didn't seem as strong as Samus's but it was capable of being fired quicker in succession. Each hit Link took pushed him further back, so he dug his boots deep into the soft soil.

The fox soon realised he was getting nowhere, so he stopped his attack, put his blaster back in place and casually faced Link.

'I'm sure you understand the procedure now Link. We're here for the Princess and to stop you if, or rather when, you get in our way.'

'Nice to see you get the formalities out of the way first.' Link spat. The fox smiled.

'Yes Link, I find it better to introduce yourself to people when you fight them. The names Fox McCloud for reference.'

'Fox Mc what?' Link said with a raised eyebrow.

'McCloud. Something funny?' Link smirked.

'I could tell you, but I'm sure that every joke, every pun has already been used for that name.' Link said with a goofy grin. This seemed to really piss off Fox.

'Shall we just stop procrastinating and get to the fighting now!' Fox spat while going for his blaster. Link was quicker however. By the time Fox's hand had touch his weapon, Link had unleashed his boomerang. It was flung from his hands and skimmed the surface of the water, heading straight for Fox. However, isn't it said that fox's are cunning? This one certainly was.

As Links boomerang hit, Fox acted by touching something on his wrist, which set up a blue shield around him. When the boomerang hit, the shield acted by glowing a brighter blue and with its full force, sent the boomerang flying back to its owner at a higher speed and velocity. Link had no time to dodge. It hit him right in the gut, sending him flying backwards, his head grazing the thorns on the bushes. Link was dazed and hurt, but he could deal with it. He arose is anger, but only caught a glimpse of Fox and inch from his face and two other blue illusions behind him, which went straight through him along with Fox. He was smacked back, right to the edge of the stream, getting his arm slightly drenched. He tried to get up in complete anger, but stupidly didn't see Fox dash through him again. Link arose again, and while on his knees, saw Fox standing above him, his blaster pointing towards Links face.

'Strange, they said you were tougher than that. Oh well, any requests you care for us to pass onto the Princess?' Fox said with an evil grin.

'Well yeah there is one' Link said, then, in one movement, he threw his shield in front of his face, and then in the same motion, followed through with a swipe from his sword. As expected, Fox fired but the shield protected Link, and his sword smacked the blaster out of Fox's hand, into the stream where it sank.

McCloud reacted first. He crouched into the position Link now knew to be the start of his illusion dash. When Fox unleashed it, Link simply side stepped and left his foot in Foxes path, which (childish as it may be) tripped the fox and the impact caused him to fall head first into the stream.

Link had no time to rest, when he noticed the water boiling where Fox had fallen. Soon, Fox was leaping through the waters surface, glowing orange again and heading towards Link. The Hylian timed a spin attack just right and caught Fox in midair while he was in his flaming stage. This sent him flying back, over onto the other side of the stream again. He stood, shaking of the water and rubbing what looked like to be an injury (a small sword swipe) across his chest. He began tapping the microphone on his face.

'McCloud to Lombardi, come in Lombardi.' Fox said while repeatedly tapping the microphone. Link was slightly amused; to him this guy was talking to himself.

'I have engaged the enemy alone. I am slightly injured and request back up. The target is not in sight, I repeat, the target in not in sight, attack with full force. I am sending you my coordinates now.' And with that Fox merely nodded his head and took a fighting position again, but fell slightly due to his wound.

'Shame you never got to meet the Princess. Her father was always into Fox hunting. I'm sure she'd show you how its done.' Link said while smirking.

'Mock me all you want, but if it wasn't for the fact I've been tracking you for 2 days, I'd be in better condition and you'd be the one inured.'

'Yeah well McCloud, I have been fighting frames for 2 days, as well as DK and the Ice Climbers. Aside from that, I have also had a run in with Samus and Captain Falcon. Yet, despite from all that, I'm still standing.' Fox laughed at this.

'You wont be when the reinforcements show up, oh I do believe he's here now.'

Link span around, thankful that Fox was injured and blaster-less. He couldn't see who was supposedly attacking him, but it seemed he would get a 'hard hitting' introduction soon enough.

Out of nowhere came a punch to Links jaw, sending him to his knees. Links eyes were slightly blurred, he only noticed a figure dressed in the same fashion as Fox.

'McCloud?' Link questioned.

'Lombardi, actually. Falco Lombardi.' Link could now see another person dressed identically to Fox, same weapons equipped. However, instead of being a Fox, it was a bird. A huge blue bird with a big beak.

'What's with the similar clothes? Some kind of fetish?' Link said in a sarcastic voice, despite the fact he wasn't in a situation to be making sarcastic comments. This caused Link to get another blow to his face, from Falco's hand. Actually, it was more of a wing than a hand, but either way it sent Link straight into the floor. He let out a gasp of breath and moaned due to the pain, kicking up some dirt in the process, which got down his throat and caused his to choke and cough on the floor. He then felt a pain in his back as Falco apparently kicked him hard. Link felt even more grounded.

Falco grabbed Link by the ears and pulled him up. While standing, slightly weary, Falco performed an attack similar to the Fox Illusion on Link, which sent him back again. That attack really made you sore after a while. However, it also apparently wore out the user as Falco was catching his breath. Link wasn't the sort to lie down and let his injuries stop him; he could mentally control the fact that although his body was in pain, he wouldn't feel it as such. The only draw back to this was once the fighting was over; the pain would all come back at once.

Link span his legs around, successfully coming in contact with Falco's feet and taking him down. As he fell, Link positioned his elbow under the bird's beak, and rammed it under. Falco let out a wail of pain before aiming a kick at Links temple. Fortunately, the Hero of Time managed to dodge it, and as Falco's legs passed over Links head, the Hylian managed to get right under the bird and lift him up on his shoulders. He quickly then dropped him onto the floor and booted him in the gut. Falco leapt up almost immediately and let out a series of martial kicks at Link, who used his shield as defence. While Falco tired himself out, Link took a running leap at him, bring his sword down vertically at Lombardi's head. However, just before contact was made and skin was torn, Falco set up an energy shield, which not only blocked the attack but also sent a shockwave into Link as a result, sending him face first into a pile of damp soil.

'Falco, enough.' Fox shouted across the stream. 'Go and find the Princess, she must be close in the vicinity, she is more important.' Falco nodded in response before taking of down the path.

Link stood up rubbing his back. The tunic (which Zelda had repaired earlier) was now torn again as his skin bore a nice new wound to add to the collection. Slowly, Link began to comprehend the current situation.

'Zelda' he gasped before heading after Falco. However, as he got to the small clearing leading to the path, a small pink object came rolling into view.

'A pink blob? Well, that's a new one.' Link thought. The 'pink blob' however, was actually smiling at Link. It was roughly the height of an Ice Climber, and seemed completely round with the exception of two red feet under its body. The only noticeable features Link could see were two eyes a large mouth.

'Hi!' The creature said while flapping his pink arms around.

'Link, meet the other person sent to destroy you. Kirby.' Fox yelled. Link rounded on him. 'Why don't you come and fight me McCloud instead of playing commentator over there?' Fox was about to respond, but then Kirby decided to try to get noticed by Link, and what better way to do it than to give him a boot up the rear end?

Link yelled and turned around Kirby. The pink creature however didn't stop his attack. He soon let out a series of lighting fast punches and kicks at Link, who tried to retaliate with his sword but simply couldn't hit the creature. It was too small and surprisingly fast.

Each punch was weak by itself but together they were beginning to hurt Links knees, as most were directed there. Soon, Link was on the floor, face level with Kirby. The creature smirked a smile that covered its entire 'face' before kicking Link between the eyes. Link was flung backwards, holding his head due to the throbbing pain. Not looking where he was going, he accidentally slipped and fell head first into the water.

Links first instincts were to panic, but noticing the water was neither deep nor fast flowing, he soon clamed down and made to swim to the surface. Upon arrival, he saw no Kirby. There was only McCloud grinning. Link stared at him, and saw that his eyes were drifting upwards slightly. Link took the hint, and looked up just in time. All he saw as a fast moving object hurtling towards him, which Link decided to avoid like the plague. He dived under again and using the streamside, pushed himself out of danger as the object fell into the water, sinking straight to the bottom. Link checked it out. It seemed to be a huge grey brick, with some sort of face. Link thought the water was messing with his eyes, so he swam to the top and got out.

Fox stood still there, this time he seemed rather wet. Link withdrew his sword as Kirby leapt from the stream.

'You're so lucky my brick didn't squash you!' Kirby shouted in a rather childish voice.

'That was you?' Link said in amazement. 'Bloody hell, you can morph?' He questioned. Kirby merely nodded, before flipping into the air and pulling out a small sabre, which glowed blue. As Kirby bought it down, it let out a fresh wave of energy, which took Link of his feet. He quickly arose, throwing a boomerang at Kirby's face. The creature quickly (as if by magic) changed the sabre into a large hammer, which he used to smack the boomerang back into Links hand.

'Impressive' Link grumbled. Kirby smiled again, the hammer disappeared and he ran towards Link, who withdrew his sword. Instead of attacking, however, Kirby stood still and opened his large mouth to an unnaturally large shape. Link stared in disgust and wonder. Then, Kirby started sucking in air. Heck, it was like a power vacuum. Link was sucked in; he had no chance to get away. All he saw after that was darkness and felt slightly wet. Then, he was out on land again. He stood up, shaking.

'That's a disgusting and low trick' he stated before turning around, only to see Kirby wearing a green….

'…hat?' said Link. Indeed, Kirby had morphed himself a green hat identical to Links, he also held a bow and arrow set in one hand, a smaller version of Links.

'That's just weird.' Link said before pulling out his shield as Kirby began an assault of fired arrows. Each one bounced of the shield, but Kirby didn't stop. Fox was laughing and Link was angry. Taking his chance, Link side stepped from an oncoming arrow, blocked another and rolled into a fighting position near Kirby. He quickly booted the pink ball away; its rubbery surface making it go far. In fact, it was heading towards Fox, and hit him off his feet. It was Links turn to laugh.

'Didn't see that one coming right McCloud?' Link yelled. He had no time to laugh anymore, as Kirby was floating back over, a muddy print on his now red face. Link was now far to worried about Zelda to want to let this fight to continue any longer. Quickly, he let out his hookshot at Kirby, and made contact. The creature screamed as he was propelled to Link, who let out a huge spin attack. The energy from it sent Kirby high-flying. Link then withdrew his own bow and arrow, took an aim and fired. It hit Kirby head on and as the creature floated down, it stared to glow. Soon, its body vanished.

Link then grappled himself over to Fox, who was just standing up. His wound was now bleeding fiercely.

'What happened?' He questioned, and as he saw Link, he let out a gasp of fright. Link stood there, breathing heavily, his sword clutched in one hand, shield in another.

'You wouldn't hurt a wounded man right?' Fox questioned.

'No.' Link said, and apparently went to drop his sword, but instead stabbed it into Fox's stomach.

'But your not a man' he whispered as McCloud vanished. 

Link was soon running down the path leading to the campsite. The fact he had heard nothing suggested that maybe everything was all right, or it could mean it was already over.

He was wrong on both accounts. At the camp he saw a ragging battle. Zelda was crouched behind a small boulder, her garments very dirty, and she seemed to have spouted a bloody nose. Falco was too behind an opposite boulder, trying his best to aim a shot with his blaster that would harm Zelda but not kill her. Zelda was making live difficult by setting up Nayru's Love to stop and deflect each blast, making the camp look like it had been near an exploding volcano.

Neither fighter had seen Link, so he quickly dived behind some tall grass, and took out his bow. He aimed a shot at Falco's chest. It seemed all too easy.

It was.

Link fired the arrow, and it parted the blades of grass before heading towards Falco. However, it didn't hit. Instead, Falco set up his shield again, and the arrow changed course and headed straight back at Link. Dazzling with energy and at an incredible speed, Link was overwhelmed by it, and the arrow hit, lodging itself just below Links right shoulder. The Hylian didn't scream, didn't cry. He just sat there, still, quiet, shacking. Blood began to pour, staining the forest green tunic to a dark red.

As Link fell back he realised Falco had outsmarted him, and that Zelda was in deep trouble. His last conscious thoughts were that it was his fault. Zelda screamed when she had witnessed the attack. For her to watch someone she cared for suffer as a result of an arrow going straight through their body was traumatic.

Zelda screamed some more at Falco, who had dropped his guard in success. He began to laugh, whether it was at Link or Zelda remained unseen. The Princess was fuming. In tears of anger and sadness, she launched a Dins Fire at Falco. He quickly reflected it back using his shield; he was using the same technique again.  However, Zelda was a fast learner. As the spell came back to her, she cast Nayru's Love and too set it back. This time, it was far too powerful. It engulfed Falco and the fighter screeched in pain. Zelda quickly changed into Sheik, and flipped over to Falco. Before he could react, she pulled out the chain, and, ignoring the flaming feathers, wrapped it round his neck and stuck her knee into his back and pulled in anger. The effect was imminent; Falco's neck twisted once, turned again, and then broke. The fighter disappeared in a flash.

Zelda changed back, and let out a sigh and collapsed onto her knees. She began to cry, not for the first time in this world. Dragging herself to her feet, she reluctantly wandered to Links side, tears of sadness down her flustered cheeks, as she began to fear the worst.

Ok that's chapter 6 done. I guess if you're here you've already read it so do the other thing that begins with 'R'!

Very perceptive of you zeldaisthebest! Yes, the Ice Climbers were acting that way for a reason; trust me, all will be revealed soon enough.


	7. Sword to Swords

Whoa, more reviews. I must be blessed, or something. Thanks guys!

What can I say; Link got shot!  Will he live? Will he die? Will I ever start the chapter?

Disclaimer: SSBM and its characters are property Nintendo, I do not own them, and I'm merely using them to write a fictional story.

A little warning, this chapter will involve a small amount to do with blood, injuries and all that. If this makes you sick, even in the slightest, just skip it. It's nothing to drastic at all, bit like watching hospital dramas. But I just don't want to upset people who read and don't like. Thank you.

Chapter 7: Sword to Swords

'The irony of it all, the Hero of Time, who has fought monsters of incredible power and evil, has finally been bought down by his own arrow.'

An apparition was at the height of happiness. Standing with his comrade at the most darkest point in his castle, towards the tallest tower, looking out on the deprived land below, the being was toasting a certain bird for his quick thinking and intuition. He had alone, killed Link and even though Zelda had gotten away (again), she would soon break down and literally hand herself over. True, she had disappeared from the whereabouts of the Frames, but they would find her eventually. Two bounty hunters were also positioned, ready to hunt if need be, eager to get out again.

'So, he's really dead?' Came the voice of a creature of huge proportions. The apparition turned, showing the rare sight of a smile.

'I am almost certain of it, and arrow was driven from one side of his body to the other. Even if, and I stress the word 'if', even if he survived the Princess wouldn't have anything that could heal the wound fast enough so inevitably he will die of infection, or blood loss. Hopefully, he died a slow painful death. Just imagine, my fellow King, the look on Zelda's face, as she had to watch him die, his eyes pleading for her to help as his soul slowly left him, occasionally screaming out her name in pain. It's enough to make one squeal with delight.'

The big creature raised his eyes at the word 'squeal' but chose to ignore it. The apparition continued on another subject.

'Your guards are getting restless, I had to get the last two vessels we sent to break up a fight between them before they left.'

'They're bored. Never have they had to 'guard' a castle where no one comes. I insist we let them go looking for her, they're desperate to do something.'

'I don't think they're capable. No, they will stay here. Like I said, her spirit is broke, she'll literally give up soon. And even if she doesn't, the remaining vessels will get her. She is defenceless now.'

The creature leaned forwards slightly.

'I don't think we should underestimate her. I have seen a defenceless Princess many a time, and Zelda certainly isn't.'

'Have you ever lost anyone close to you, in horrible circumstances?' The apparition enquired. The creature let out a loud and powerful laugh.

'Do I really look like the sort to have people near me? I only care about me and me alone. Heck, I enjoy horrible circumstances.'

'Likewise (said the apparition with a grin) but from what I've heard, people usually go through stages of remorse which weakens them, physically and mentally, after loosing people. Zelda is no different, she'll be easier to capture. I'll even go as far as to guarantee that Zelda will be here within the week.'

Zelda sat on a low-lying cliff while watching the sunset. In one hand was a bottle full of berries and other small fruit and seeds. It had been very hard for her to self navigate her way out of the forest, but she had, and once on the plains again, she forced Epona to travel at top speeds day and night. In very little time, she had arrived at the start of a mountainous region. Everything was very steep; there were many mountains, large and small. After travelling for a few hours, she had chosen a pretty big mountain to make temporary camp. She travelled 3 quarters of the way up before realising it would be hard for her to continue, and very dangerous. Also, Epona was not built for climbing, so the mare objected to movement. Zelda had left her in a small cave where she had set up camp. The horse had understood the current situation, realising the danger, and really had pushed herself to the limits to get where she did, she needed a rest.

It really was quite incredible to Zelda that she had made it this far from that huge forest, which was now a mere speck of greenery. Ironically, she had found out that she was quite talented in travel. She understood everything around her and made use of nature to get what she needed. She never would of found that out with Link; he never let her decide anything, insisting she wouldn't know how. Not in a horrible way, it was just that Link though people can only be good at certain things and hopeless at anything else.

'Oh god'. She cried.

Zelda had to stop there; it was far too painful to think about him.

Realising it was getting dark; she stood intending to go back. She had been on the go for a few hours, wandering from point to point, using Faroe's Wind to easily lift her from one peak to another. If she were a betting girl, she would say that she was 2 miles from her camp. No surprise really. She had been lost in thought most of the time, not even bothering to collect the food and water (which she had set out for) until a few minutes ago.

Scolding herself, she began to wander back up the long winding rocky patch, which would take her above the small plateau and back onto the route leading to the mountain where her campsite lay.

The route was very difficult; its dry rocky surface made it hard to climb. Pine trees were on either side of this natural made route. At the foot of this particular area of the range lay a small lake, which accounted for all these routes. Zelda wasn't a scientist, scholar or geologist, but she guessed when it rained the fast flowing water down the mountains would eroded the rock, creating these routes, and ending up in the lake at the bottom. From there on the water couldn't get passed the steeping hills that separated this region from the plains, and therefore never met the huge river that carved its way through this land.

Using these routes, which the water had left, Zelda could easily plot courses so she rarely got lost. Skills like this had been taught to her by her mentor Impa, who realised that the Princess would never be the sort to remain in the confines of the castle (or the sacred realm). These skills had been very useful in her years fleeing from Ganondorf, in the other timeline, which she reversed. But that was all in the past. What was important now was that Zelda stop Ganondorf and his apparent new allies and fighters, despite the current situation she was in.

As she picked up her pace, the Princess realised that she had to change her clothing to that of Sheik, as a dress is not the best to wear while going rock climbing. She had only changed into it for the sake that she thought it to be the most comfortable while running her 'errands'.

Pocketing her items, Zelda began the spell to change her clothing. Soon, the pink dress moulded itself to the Princess's body shape, and changed from pink to blue, showing the sign of the Shekiah on the front.

'That's a very impressive trick, my sweet Princess.'

Sheik turned around while brandishing her whip. She didn't have to search for the origin of the voice, as on the path behind stood two people that actually looked normal to the Princess. One, standing on the left and slightly taller than the other, wore what seemed to be a tunic similar to Links, except this was grey. He had what appeared to be dark blue tights (Sheik raised an eyebrow) but was actually more of a thin loose pair of trousers. These matched his dark boots. He wore some armour; particularly shoulder pads, with a dark red cape over his back. On his hands was a pair of blue gauntlets. All of this done his blue thick hair and auburn coloured eyes a lot of justice. But most important, he held a thin sword in his left hand. He was obviously here for more than chat. But it was not he that spoke it seemed.

His partner stood with a slightly shorter and thicker sword, but his was sheathed. He seemed quite similar to his comrade, wearing a navy blue tunic with golden armour, a cape that was purple on one side and red on the other. He also had (for definite this time) white tights. Unlike the other, this one had dark red hair, in a seminally messy style. It was the later that addressed Sheik first.

'Princess, could you please change back into that pink dress? I'd much prefer to take you back with you looking at you cutest.'

Sheik responded by sending half a dozen needles at this guys face. Letting out a small yell, he kneeled down while pulling the miniature missiles from his face, showing small bloody spots that made him look like a teen with bad acne.

'You bitch!' He shouted at Sheik, while withdrawing his sword. However, before he could attack, his friend placed his sword in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

'Calm down Roy, you asked for that.' The man, apparently called Roy, backed down.

'I was just being nice Marth. Surely there was no need to respond like a pissed of porcupine.'

'You act like scum and I'll treat you like it. I know why you are here, but you will not be taking me. I might not have Li….him. But I can still fight well by myself.' Sheik said before Marth could cut in. It was him who replied first, however.

'Ah yes, the flawless warrior Link of Hyrule, the hero of time, the one who wields a sword like it's an extension of his own arm. I was so looking forward to sparring with him. It's a shame Falco got there first.' He said before breaking down into a small giggle. Sheik clenched her fists in rage, fury, and anger. Roy looked from her, the pissed of warrior, to his friend, the laughing warrior, and gulped.

'Hey Marth, why don't you just, quit the laughter. She seems, pissed to say the least.' Roy said cautiously. Marth continued to gloat at Sheik and the fallen warrior Link. Then, in a display of rage and hatred, Sheik leapt of her spot into a huge dive, towards Marth.

The swordsman didn't even see her coming, let alone have time to counter. Sheiks fist met Marth's jaw, sending him upwards, and as he feel, Sheik bough her other hand across and forced her palm just under Marth's ribcage. The fighter stumbled backwards, gasping for breath before tripping over his own feet.

Roy leapt into the fray, bringing out his sword. Sheik was aware of the attack however, and pulled out her chain whip, and flung above her shoulder. It wrapped itself around Roy's sword, so Sheik could divert the aim of the attack so it skimmed past her. Roy still clenched the sword tight, allowing Sheik to give her chain a good tug, pulling Roy straight towards her, and his face met her elbow.

'So the cat does have claws then?'

Sheik spun around to meet Marth, who had arisen and had his sword drawn. He then took rapid swipes at Sheik, moving closer with each one, while each time his blade left a wave of colour where it had passed. This 'Dancing Blade' technique was far too dangerous to even try to dodge. Sheik instead threw something onto the floor, letting out a blinding flash which teleported her from one side of Marth to the other. Sheik then went to kick Marth in the back of his head, but the fighter had other ideas. As Sheiks foot was upon its target, Marth turned and had his sword and an angle while a shimmer of light went through his body. As Sheik made contact, she felt a wave of energy shoot through her foot and into her body as Marth's sword swiped out, catching Sheik and sending her back.

'You like my counter attack Princess? You're lucky it doesn't actually cut using the blade, but rather doubles the power of your attack back to you.'

Sheik arose shaking slightly. He was a good fighter, no doubt about it, and she guessed the other was of equal ability. Fighting would no doubt get her captured, or worse.

'Sorry boys but this fight is over, for now' said Sheik before using her teleportation act, to get her a few feet from the fighters but also the flash temporarily blinded them.

'Where'd she go?' Roy asked a few seconds later after regaining vision.

'That way, I suppose. That's where she was before hand. Come, if we loose her it could take days to find her.' And with that the two fighters left the scene. From behind a nearby pine, Sheik looked on in the shadows. They had bought it, gone the opposite way from her camp. Hopefully she had bought herself a few days at least to think up a plan.

An hour later, Sheik found herself at the entrance of the cave where she had set up camp. The entrance was rather small, Epona could barley get through but once inside, there were many other entrances and caves about on a larger scale. Zelda had found one, which had a small crack in its exterior, which allowed small sunlight rays to shine through. Here, she had gathered wood to make fire, and also stored a few bottles of water and a collection of forest food. It was a relatively good place to be. Zelda guessed that this particular mountain she was in was full of cave networks, one leading to the other, but most were pitch black. Marth and Roy would have a hard time tracking, as they would have to pick out the right mountain first, choose the right area, navigate their way through the dangerous caves, and by that time Zelda could be well on her way.

She slipped herself through the gap and changed back to her Zelda clothing. She then felt around in the darkness for something she knew she had left earlier. There it was, a piece of splint. A quick Din's Fire gave her a torch. Now she could see the right entrances to go through. Left, right, right, left, up, down, she lost count. She knew it all by memory.

Soon she saw the small rays of sunshine and knew she was at the right one. Upon entering, she gave a quick look to make check everything was in place. In one corner, the nearest to the sunlight, lay Epona looking rather bored and disgruntled. Close to her lay the extinguished fire. Everything was in place, except….

'Where is he?'

Zelda leapt around in desperate search. Something couldn't of happened. What if he had?

'But then he would be here. You stupid girl' Zelda said to herself. She gave another glance at Epona who was sitting rather awkwardly. Upon closer inspection, Zelda saw she was sitting as though she was trying to avoid something. Another glance confirmed this idea. On the other side of the mare lay Link, the Hero of Time, wrapped up in his own tunic. A pink rag was wrapped tightly over his shoulder, which showed signs of dirt and dry blood.  Zelda knelt down besides him, running her hand over his sweaty brow.

'You're still warm, but not as hot as yesterday.' She said to the warrior, who was unconscious but that didn't seem to mind the Princess. She gently moved Epona out of the way. Then, she lit the fire again, and picked up a nearby bottle of water. Placing it over a few rocks, which lay amongst the fire, the water began to boil. Zelda withdrew it and then picked up another bottle where a few pink rages lay. She had left them in a bottle of warm water for a while now, hopping they had been cleaned of. They had. They showed no signs of dirt. Zelda took this to be good and then dipped it into the new bottle of boiled water. Letting it cool for a moment, she then took her other hand onto Links wounded shoulder, and gently pulled of the tight rag. The wound was still open, but wasn't bleeding as much and showed no signs of infection. Zelda then placed the rag onto the wound and began to clean it up. Links body twitched, but Zelda continued to clean up the dry blood and dirt, and at the same time stopped the risk of infection.

Soon she was done, and placed the cleaning rag into the bottle with other pink cloth. She summoned a quick fire spell and burned the rag, which had lay on Links shoulder previously. Zelda than huffed before doing what she hated, pulling the bottom of her royal dress up slightly and found the torn bits of loose fabric inside. She had often wondered why her dress was so layered, but it helped out Link as she could tear pieces of to use as primitive bandages and washcloths. She tore a new piece of and cleaned it in the boiled water before wrapping it over the wound.

She then arose and wandered over out of this cave and into another where a small underwater stream lay. Cleaning her hands of, she went back to Link and began to eat some of her minor food hoard. 

Suddenly, she heard some movement.

'Zelda?' Came a croaky voice. The princess leapt to her feet and ran over to Link. His eyes were open and he was letting out small gasps of breath.

'Link! Oh my god your alright! Thank the gods' Zelda said in tears before diving onto Links left hand and holding it tight.

'Where am I? Where's Fal….Fal.' Link tired to say but started coughing.

'Take it easy hero.' Zelda said smiling slightly. 'Falco is long gone. You've had it rough, however, over the past 5 days.'

'5 days?' Link enquired through coughs. His eyes looked really heavy and his face was pale. His golden locks of hair were sticking to his face as with each breath he was sweating immensely.

'Calm down Link, you're not well enough to hear to whole story. Just go back to sleep, your body has been working overtime to try and stay alive. You need rest.' Zelda said quietly before brushing the hair from Links face. The hero let out a mutter of thanks before letting his head roll to the side onto Zelda's hand. She smiled again, and gently removed herself. She then pulled of Links tunic and folded it, using it as a pillow to prop up his head as he slept.

Later, Link awoke again. His body felt stiff, and ached. His head was ringing and a throbbing pain was in between his eyes. He felt hot but his body was also shivering, the sure sign of a fever. However, it was his shoulder where most pain lay. He looked over to see a bloody cloth around it. He tried to move, but felt the stinging sensation of healing skin part. Deciding it would be better not to move, he stopped. Looking over to his side, he saw a small fire and a silhouette of a female figure kneeling.

'Zelda?' Link said. The princess looked startled at the noise, but arose and wandered over to Link. Kneeling down, she placed her hand on his head and Link could see her smiling.

'How you feeling?' She asked.

'Pathetic. Hot, cold, hurt.' Link said while closing his eyes.

'Well you have been lying down for almost a week, and you had a fever for 3 days. But I think that's leaving you now, your body is fighting it off well.'

'Great'. Link muttered in a tired voice. 'So, where am I and how do I get here?'

Zelda took a deep breath. 'Long story Link. Just shut up and listen ok?'

'Good to see you've stayed normal' Link joked.

'Thought I said shut up?' Zelda said smiling. 'Anyway, after Falco nearly killed you, I took him out. I rushed to you straight away and pulled the arrow from your shoulder. It had gone all the way through your body Link. I panicked but managed to keep my composure. I quickly tore of some of my dress (Zelda motioned to the bottom of her dress where there were many tear's) and then wrapped the wound up quickly. Then, I used Epona and bought you to that small stream. There, I quickly began to clean your wound out, and tied it up tight. I had to light a fire to keep your body warm as you were shaking. That helped me boil some water, which I used on your wound. It was horribly deep Link, I was even sick at one point. I decided you needed quick help, so I took the chance and left you for a while, and went on a search for herbs and plants they use in Hyrule to make red potions. I had to use substitutes for some ingredients. I got back to you quickly. You were in a right state. You wouldn't stop sweating, your body was boiling, and blood was pouring from the wound. I had to use my limited magic quickly and boiled up a red potion. I forced it down your mouth, and it took effect. It was very crude compared to that of Hyrule, and it didn't work that well. However, it made a weak heal, which stopped the majority of the blood from leaving. The rest of the night I kept giving you water while cleaning your injury out. 

'The next morning however we were attacked by many Frames. I quickly packed up and put you onto Epona and made a run for it. It was quite handy the Frames were there, as I followed the directions from where they came and found a way out of the forest. I kept Epona galloping all day; which wasn't good for you and your situation got worse and the injury got infected. You went into a fever. Eventually we arrived in this mountainous region. That was a few days ago, since then I've been keeping you warm, cleaning the wound out. I made another red potion, still a pathetic attempt but it beat of the infection. I've still be worried about you though.'

'So I am going to be ok now right? I mean I am out serious danger. I suppose I can fight again soon yeah?' Link said hopefully.

'Link, you will most likely be not able to use your right arm for another week, your body is still sick, and all the other injuries you suffered are now being healed. Apart from all that, you have barely enough energy left to breath, let alone stand.' Zelda said frowning slightly. Link let out a moan and fell back closing his eyes again.

'Although, I can feed you now since I haven't been able to while you were out.' With that Link opened his eyes and turned his head smiling slightly.

'Food?' He asked. Zelda laughed.

The rest of the night, Link mostly ate and drank. Since he had been sleeping constantly, he really wasn't tired and tried to keep getting up but failed miserable and painfully each time.

'I told you Link, you will be bed ridden for another week at the most.' Zelda said when she helped him up for the umpteenth time.

The next morning however, Link proved Zelda to be very wrong. She awoke to see him walking from one point of the cave to the other. She arose from a dreamlike state. Link stopped in his tracks and kneeled down to her with a huge grin.

'You were wrong Princess. I can take great pleasure in saying you were wrong!' Said Link. Zelda responded by giving him a light smack on the face.

'Bloody good for you, hero, but how about leaving me alone for a few hours while I catch up on the sleep that I wasted on you.'

'Sure thing Zelda. I fancy a little run outside anyway' Link said in between a few coughs.

'Be careful, just because you can walk doesn't mean you can do anything to active. It's obvious your still sick and you could easily damage your shoulder again' Zelda mumbled. Link heeded her words and set out through the opening.

'Hey Zelly' Link shouted, his voice echoing. Zelda winced at this pet name, and winced again at the echoing voice.

'What?' She shouted.

'How do I get out of here?'

Zelda just let out a painful moan.

'Tell you later, now stop waking me up!'

'Well, could you at least tell me how to get back, this place is pitch black…oh!' Links comment was cut of and the sound of splashing was heard.

'Watch out for the small stream Linky!' Zelda shouted with a giggle.

'Don't call me that' a voice came back. Zelda laughed some more.

Later that day, Link tried some more active things. He had to stop a few times because of his shoulder and he was still coughing occasionally. Zelda set out again and found some basic ingredients for making another red potion. It was even more primitive than the one before. However, it seemed to work a little. Links condition improved slightly and he claimed his shoulder was hurting less. A good meal that night of roasted fish served with wild herbs proved to provide Links body with what he needed. Another goods night sleep made him wake bright and early and near 100-percentage efficiency, which was demonstrated by him performing some good sword techniques and a few arrow shots. Zelda decided he was strong enough to go outside, and showed him the root along with Epona and he rode a distance, allowing the horse some much needed exercise and decent food.

Later that day (when they were eating their so called 'lunch') Zelda finally told him of the two fighters named Marth and Roy. She explained the fighting techniques she had seen and came to the conclusion that they were still searching for her.

'It's been a while since I fought warriors using swords' Link commented. 'It would be one hell of a match, that's for sure, and that counter and blade technique seems unlike anything I've ever seen. They must be extremely talented fighters.'

'That's what worries me Link. If they turned up now, you could get in some trouble, and despite what you think you are not completely recovered yet.'

'But they're still looking for you around this area, it could take days for them to find you.'

'Exactly, but it is worrying that they are still out there, as we cant progress with our journey with them lying in wait around any corner.'

'Well then, maybe we should bring them to us.' Link said while in thought.

'I don't see how, and even if we could, do you think you could take them?'

'Well, they've been looking for you non-stop in a pretty hard terrain. If they came up here I'm guessing they wouldn't be in good condition either, then they would have to enter the caves to find us. We could attack them in the shadows before they knew what happened.'

'I suppose' Zelda added. 'So how do we get them up here?'

'I say we light a big fire outside the main entrance to the channel of caves. If we burned enough wood on a clear day, they would most likely see the smoke and come to inspect it, probably thinking it was you who had lit it and not realised that people could spot it.'

'I guess we'll do it then. You should collect all your weapons and hide in the darkness and get accustomed to your surroundings. When I see them approaching, ill pretend to get scared and run through the gap. Then I can jump them in my Sheik form. Also, remember they think you're dead, so it will be one hell of a surprise when they see you alive. That's if they even see you at all.'

The next day the pair put their plan into operation. Lighting a fire at midday on the outside of the cave, Zelda took the form of Sheik and took a position where she could see anyone approaching the cave entrance. Link, meanwhile, took a kneeling position in a dark spot of the main entrance. It was pitch black; Marth and Roy would have no clue he was there.

6 hours later, no one had arrived. Link was now slumped on the floor, half asleep. Sheik was also getting bored in her position. She was eating a few apples she had brought, throwing the half-eaten cores down occasionally. After throwing her last, a harder impact was heard.

'Something hit my head' a soft voice whispered.

'Don't worry, lets just get to the top before that stupid Princess moves on.'

Sheik looked on as Marth and Roy wandered up along the walkway, swords out. Each had a very sour expression and looked very tired.

Sheik leapt from her position, in perfect view of the two swordsmen.

'Oh my god!' She screamed (acting scared and although she was unprepared). She turned around and made a mock run towards the entrance.

'Get her!' Marth yelled as he and Roy charged towards their target. Sheik made sure she was always in their view, and when she reached her destination, she paused a bit so they got a clear sight of her and where she went.

'Into the caves then?' Roy said. Marth looked in with his eyebrows raised.

'Could be dangerous.' He muttered. Roy nodded.

'I hear you. Maybe we should get some Frames here for precautions?'

Marth smiled in an evil way. 'Nah, we should just head in.'

'Go on then.' Roy motioned to the entrance.

'Me? No, no Roy. I am far too important to risk. Your going' and before Roy could object, his partner pushed him through. Roy fell into the darkness onto his knees. Standing up quickly, pulling out his sword, he awaited attack. It never came.

'It's all clear!' Roy yelled. Marth nodded and entered. However, being the skilled warrior he was, he entered in his counter attack form. He was right to do so.

As he entered the darkness, Sheik leapt onto him with fists raised. When she hit, Marth's counter worked again and she was flung back, hitting her head slightly on the cave walls.

'Shit' she mumbled while rubbing her head. Link didn't move, he was waiting for the signal.

'Terrible language Princess (Marth said as he and Roy moved towards where Sheik had fallen). And a terrible plan. Did you really think I would enter such a dangerous place without any safety?' He sneered. Roy laughed. Sheik responded by leaping onto her opponents with her chain whip. Because of the darkness, she could not aim properly, and instead took random swipes. Marth and Roy bent as low as possible with swords pointing outwards, which let out a ring as it hit the chain each time. This continued for a while. Roy was getting bored; he liked fights with al lot of action and attack, not just defence. He began charging his sword up, which let out a flame glow.

'DON'T ROY!' Marth yelled when he saw what was happening. It was too late, however, as Roy let out his smash attack, lighting up the entire cave in a flame and his sword hit the floor causing the cave to rumble and stones to fall.

'YOU PILLOC!' Marth shouted. 'YOU NEVER USE THE CHARGING ATTACK IN SUCH CLOSE PROXIMATE!'

'Sorry Marth' Roy said as his sword let of steam.

'Big mistake boys!' Sheik said before letting out several punches and kicks at where she had heard the voices come from. These brought the fighters to the floor with a few new cuts and bruises. Sheik guessed a point where she had heard someone fall, and leapt into the air ready to bring her elbow down on him. It was Marth where the attack was heading for. However, the fighter performed his leaping attack by chance, and he caught Sheik in midair. The blade missed but the energy given off sent Sheik flying. Roy was awaiting her, and when she fell, he leapt on top of her and bought his blade to her throat, rubbing it along her neck.

'Not another move Princess or you'll get it.'

'Not now…' Sheik mumbled. Roy narrowed his eyes in confusion, not realising the 'now' was a signal for Link to attack. Marth however was proceeding towards his comrade.

'Nice job Roy, lets lead her out.' Roy and Marth lifted her to her feet and pushed her out, Roy's blade still near her neck.

Link didn't act straight away; knowing if he attacked Zelda would get it. Instead, he moved to the entrance to see Roy holding Sheiks hands back, and Marth stood behind, with a satisfied grin. Link took out his bow and arrow and took an aim. He had a good shot at Roy's head. Before releasing, however, Link stopped. This was all too easy.

It was, and he wouldn't take advantage of it like last time.

Link shook a bit deciding an arrow to the head could resort in hitting Sheik, or coming back and hitting him, somehow. Obviously, the Falco encounter was still replaying in his mind. Instead, Link took an aim at Roy's leg, and unleashed the arrow. This time it worked.

Roy let out a yell of pain as an arrow plunged itself through his flesh. His sword moved slightly away and Sheik took the chance and rose her foot up behind, hitting Roy where it hurt the most.

She was let go, and she rolled away and turned, letting a wave of needles at Roy's face. They all hit head on and he fell to the floor clutching a blood filled face.

Marth let out a battle cry and leapt towards Sheik. Using the handle of his sword, he smacked Sheik hard between her eyes. She let out a moan, and through a chain whip at him. Marth however done his counter attack again, and the chain came reeling back and hit Sheiks face hard. She collapsed to the floor. The blow hit her already injured head and she crumbled into an unconscious heap.

Link shouted from behind and charged (to the best of his ability) at Marth. Him and Roy turned to the source of the cry and their eyes widened in horror and surprise.

Link used this as his advantage and swung his sword down at the Roy, The Master Sword came in contact with the stomach of the fallen warrior, easily parting the flesh and leaking out blood. Roy cried in horror and Marth screamed and used his Dancing Blade technique on Link, who blocked the blows with his sword and shield. Every time Marth's sword hit Links shield (which was on right arm) the Hero of Time's arm twitched with pain and he felt the weak heal split slightly. Link didn't let any pain show as he let out his spin attacks at Marth who couldn't even deflect them with his counter. Soon, Marth flipped back and started charging his sword, ready to perform his own smash attack. Link didn't stop to think, and leapt at Marth. The smash attack came down in a flash of light. Link came to his senses and rolled to the side, although the impact of the attack threw him of his feet; his Master Sword flying out of his hand. Link fell back of the cliff side where they were fighting. Rolling over in the dust, the fighter soon fell his weight pulling him over the side. He dropped down, over the cliff. With his one good hand he gripped onto the side as gravity went to do its business. Marth wandered over with his sword pointing down.

'So you survived?' Marth questioned as his sword moved closer to Links face.

'Looks like it' Link said between breaths.

'You survived, and you came back and destroyed Roy. Satisfied?' Marth said through gritted teeth. Link didn't respond, not sure if a answer would get him a stabbing, and also he needed all his energy to keep him hanging. Marth continued.

'But you know, after all that, you have made me very happy. It gets to be, who kills you for real. It gets to be me, a fellow sword fighter who kills someone of such fighting calibre.'

Link merely grinned back as he tried to grip onto the side with his other hand (with the injured shoulder). His plan was, to let go with his strong arm and grab his hookshot. He quickly went to swap and grabbed the hookshot and took a rapid shot at Marth. The fighter reacted quick, using his sword to push the hook aside. Although Links aim didn't grab Marth, it did grab the side of the wall. Before Marth reacted, Link noticed the shot wasn't very secure; the stone it was embedded in was quite soft and brittle. In fact, there was a large amount of rock like that. The path Marth stood on was very narrow. Link grinned and gave the hookshot a quick tug with his good arm.

At once a ton of small rocks and stones fell down, creating a cloud of dust and crashing down onto Marth. The warrior fell with a scream. Link was safe hanging over the edge. After the dust settled, Link finally pulled himself up. When on his feet and catching his breath, he heard a noise beneath the pile of rocks, and Marth leapt high from it, pushing debris out of the way. He jumped up using his fast 'Dolphin Slash'. His clothes were torn and he was very bloody. Link let out a yell, and as Marth fell to the floor, Link decided to meet him half way, leaping into the air and withdrawing his bombs. One well placed throw sent Marth flying in an explosion, spiralling over the side of the cliff to a painful end.

Link found his Master Sword and sheathed it, making his way over to Sheik. As he reached her, he withdrew her turban revealing Zelda's face and letting her long hair to fall down. She stirred, and opened her eyes.

'Did we win?' She asked. Link found he had no energy left and merely smiled. Zelda smiled back.

'Thank the gods!' She muttered. 'Now get me back to that cave Link, this time you get to play nurse' laughed the Princess before fainting in exhaustion.

End of the chapter, a hard one to write.

Did you really think I'd let Link die? Of course not! He's back and he's kicking ass!  

Next chapter will be mainly fighting, a lot of it and we will see A LOT of main characters come back. Also, new characters will be introduced (the type you've asked for).

Review please.


	8. A Great Melee

By the time you read this I will be sunburned, and I haven't even gone on holiday yet. Oh well…

This chapter is going to be written in 15 minute portions because (as I said in that review notice I left, did anyone read that?) I am still busy with stuff so I can't really sit down and type loads, which is a bugger as I'm constantly getting inspiration for this chapter.

But anyway, that's enough of my insane chatter. This is going to be an all action chapter, a lot of fighting, non-stop. A bit like a melee wouldn't you say?

Disclaimer: Nintendo is not mine, SSBM is not mine.

Chapter 8: A Great Melee

Link and Zelda remained in their little hideaway for a few another week. The encounter with Marth and Roy had slowed down Links shoulder from healing somewhat, but it was soon healing itself nicely again. Zelda was quite amazed how in 7 days a deep bloody wound had almost vanished. Link had explained to her that during his days as a traveller between time, he had come across many Great Fairies who had bestowed on him abilities to help his war with Ganondorf. Such abilities as magic spells and stronger defences. This inevitably had made his body heal itself faster and recover quickly. And what with such a hardcore yet healthy lifestyle, it seemed little could be done to keep Link completely out of action.

So it was that the two Hylians rode Epona from their rocky haven and down the route that would lead them back onto the plains. It was early morning when they set out. Epona seemed thrilled at being out and about again so as you might expect, she was a little hyper. Now a hyper horse in a rocky terrain isn't always a good thing, especially when you are hundreds, perhaps thousands of feet high. So the Hylians had no choice but to get of the mare and walk her down. Ironically, it wasn't a 'slow and steady wins the race' attitude, but a more 'slow and steady keeps you alive' approach.

Link and Zelda walked along side each other as Link held onto Epona and lead her down at a much slower pace. The two talked rarely, it was still early and they were tired, after getting into the habit of sleeping in late. The day was relatively mild, even in their current location. The sun met little resistance by clouds in its quest to broadcast its rays across the land. There was a slight breeze but it was moderately cool. Yet, Zelda sensed a rather ominous atmosphere afoot. Link noticed she was restless by the way she held her arms close and kept twitching, casting nervous glances around each corner.

'You alright Zelly?' Link enquired.

'Huh?' Zelda responded.

'Are you ok? You just seem, sort of, 'out of it' today.'

'I'm fine, really. I just don't feel completely at ease today. But then again, that's not surprising when you consider what we've been through. I'm probably worrying over nothing.'

Link narrowed his eyes, unconvinced.

'You sure?' He asked,

'Yes really' She answered.

'Ok then. Just keep your eyes open, despite what you may think, you're usually right about these things.' Said Link. Zelda smiled and nodded, but still kept her nervous composure.

As they walked along, Link began kicking stones into pretend goals and gently cheering to himself when he 'scored'. Yes, Link had gotten bored! Already as well!

After about 3 hours, they arrived at the very base of the mountain. They came upon a final decent before arriving the forest of pines among the small hills below. As Link kicked his last stone and completely missing his desired target, two figures suddenly appeared in the path of the Hylians. They had moved so fast, in one blue flash and a huge sprint; Link and Zelda faced two familiar faces.

Standing there was Fox and Falco. The two intergalactic fighters looked remarkably well, considering when last seen they had been either been stabbed to death or had their neck snapped like a tooth pick.

'Well Link, it's good to see you up and running again. Falco did tell me about your little incident involving the arrow. But it appears you couldn't take the hint and die' Fox spat.

'Likewise' Link replied. 'From what I remember, my sword was introduced to the inside of your gut. Care to elaborate on how you survived?'

Fox smirked in a cocky fashion.

'Ever hear the expression, 'You can not keep a good Fox down'?' Fox asked.

'Ever hear the expression 'Prepare to die?' Link shouted back. This time however, Falco answered.

'Sorry Link, did I forget to say that last time we met?' Said the bird. Upon hearing this, Fox burst out laughing. Falco raised an eyebrow in a mocking sense. Zelda looked on with wonder, since she didn't meet Fox on the previous occasion. Link, however, responded by leaping onto Falco.

With a battle cry, he leapt from his spot, no weapons drawn, but his fists raised and with a hungry expression. Falco really didn't expect such an assault. He merely stood as Links body smacked him of his feet. Link fell onto of him and the impact forced the two to roll over each other and down the last decent. In a cloud of dust and dirt, Link kept rolling over his bird foe, laying in punch after punch, and occasionally kicking Falco. The bird was overwhelmed by the strength of the Hero of Time.

They continued rolling down, cutting themselves on the gravel. But this didn't bother Link; he was far to caught up in the moment. He had been secretly embarrassed when Falco had sent his own weapon back at him, nearly killing him. Link had also been extremely pissed off when he thought he could never get his own back on Falco, so when he just saw him, one taunt was all he could stand.

He really was beating the crap out of Lombardi. He punched and smacked the head of the bird, ripping into his feathers, tugging them out. Eventually, the two stopped their roll and crashed into a small boulder. Falco landed facing back, and Link rolled into him. Falco lay there, his head upright, showing a bloody eye and a bruised beak. Link let out a yell and started powerful punches underneath the beak. With each thump the birds head smacked back into the boulder, causing it to split and bleed. Link certainly was better off in this encounter; despite the fact his weapons were unused.

Meanwhile

Fox let out a small chuckle when he saw Link and Falco fall along like a couple of brawling school children. He turned around and let out a small sigh, in a bored way. Or rather, in the way that he thought he was far too noble as a fighter to watch such a primitive and thuggish act of conflict. Instead, he faced Zelda, who had been slightly taken back by the fast change of events. She stood there with her mouth hung open as she tried to make sense of what had happened. Fox stupidly assumed she would be completely helpless in the current situation.

'I do not believe I had the pleasure of your acquaintance last time. Please, allow me to introduce myself your majesty. I am Fox McCloud' and with that, Fox done a fake bow. Zelda narrowed her eyes.

'You mock me?' She asked in a quite but menacing voice.

'Not at all, I was simply introducing myself in a formal manner.'

'You really think you're funny don't you?' When hearing this, Fox smiled more so.

'Yes I think I am quite bloody humours.'

'You would have to be with a name like 'McCloud'.' Zelda answered, her turn to laugh. Fox's smile faded and his expression turned sour and fierce.

'So be it Princess. I am guessing you will try to resist your capture, so I will have no choice but to try and restrain you by force' he said as he reached for his blaster. Zelda however didn't make to attack, but simply stood there.

'Why should I resist? I obviously cannot beat someone like you without Link. Please, just take me now' Zelda said as she held out her arms. She was blatantly taking the piss, but Fox was far too big headed to realise. He let out a laugh and walked towards her.

'Smart move Princess.' He said and he got in range. Zelda laughed to herself, not believing Fox had fallen for it. As he got near, she quickly grabbed him with her physic thought, hands placed on each side.

'What's going on, what are you doing?' Fox questioned in panic as his body hovered above the ground. Zelda smiled in a rather un-characteristic way.

' I cannot believe you fell for that. As my father would say, what a 24 carrot plonker you really are McCloud' and with that, Zelda used all the energy she could muster and flung Fox high into the sky; at such a velocity he couldn't divert course. He landed with a crass next to Link who was still pummelling a rather black and blue Falco.

Fox muttered something along the lines of 'bitch' while he was neck deep in the ground. Link was still busy with his assault that he didn't even notice McCloud's fall, or he did notice but he just wasn't letting on. Either way, he didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

Fox arose and dusted himself down. With the exception of a few tears in his attire, a couple of cuts along his check and a bent microphone around his neck, he was relatively ok. When he came to his senses, he first noticed (like it was hard to miss) Falco laying down and receiving each punch without any resistance. Fox shook his head in disbelief and went for his blaster.

Before Link could react, he felt the cold tip of metal against his head. Instantly, he stopped his attack.

'Good boy Link, now raise your hands so I can be sure you don't try anything.' Fox muttered. Link hesitated at first but when he heard the safety lock go of, he decided it would be best to do as he was told.

'I wont make the same mistake as Falco, this time Link, you will die!'

Link said nothing as he began to think about what could be done to get out of the current situation. There was no need, however, as Sheik dived behind Fox and wrapped her chain around his neck.

'How ironic, using the same method last time I killed your partner, well, at least I thought I did' She said as the chain got tighter. 'Now let Link go.'

Fox pondered on an escape plan.

'I could just shoot him you know, and this time it would be fatal.'

'True, but then I would snap your neck without thought'

'But then it would be you against Falco, and I'm certain you wont be as lucky as last time.'

As Sheik and Fox continued their threatening conversation, Link cast his eyes down. Falco was gone. This didn't seem right.

Then Link noticed a small blood trail leading from where Falco was previously, to a couple of pines. Links fighting experience were ringing in his brain.

Just as the inevitable attack happened, Link used Foxes moment of weakness to push the blaster away. Then, just as McCloud noticed he had lost his foothold, Link grabbed him from behind and gave a good tug. Fox slipped through the loosened chokehold, and Link flung him over his shoulder, straight onto his lap, just in time.

A blaster shot came from the pines straight for Links chest. However, the Hylian had successfully drawn Fox into its path.

McCloud wasn't that inexperienced though. As Link had pulled him over, Foxes shield had come up, so as he landed and the shot made contact, the shield sent the laser flying back. A loud yelp was heard, and Falco fell from behind a rather large tree. As he collapsed, all current spectators noticed he had a smouldering hole going though his chest.

'Falco!' Fox yelled as he ran to his comrade. But he was too late, however, as the birds body vanished. Fox let out a yell, and turned to Link and Sheik.

Before he could speak, however, Link pulled out his hookshot and fired. It grabbed Fox and pulled him in and Links fist smacked into his jaw. Quickly, Sheik flipped over Link besides Fox, and let out a series of lighting fast punches and kicks, making contact every time. Then, quick as a flash, she transformed back into Zelda, and placed her delicate hands on McCloud's face. Fox suspected the inevitable, and before he could put up his shield, the princess let out a flame of Dins Fire, completely burning the fur and flesh of Fox's face.

She then purposely stood extra close, and put up her Nayru's Love, and the green shield flashed and whipped the fallen fighter, sending him flying. He let out a cry as he landed, ploughing through the dirt at impact. Link followed this up by leaping high, withdrawing his sword and bringing it crashing down onto the neck of Fox.

The fight was over, or so it seemed.

'I thought were killed them?' Zelda enquired after a minute of silence. Link didn't answer; there was no need to. A thousand and one questions were running through his mind. He had killed Fox last time, he remembered how his sword had made a gapping hole through Fox's gut and the warrior had fallen in a puddle of his own blood. Yet, he had seen him walking and talking as though nothing had happened. This was beyond any logic. Suddenly, Epona let out a loud neigh. Link ran to his horse to see what the trouble was. He saw the answer straight away.

Hundreds of Frames were approaching the area from the cliffs above. Link could see them coming from every direction, leaping and climbing over each other to get to their targets. They were easy to kill, but not even Link could fight off that many.

He leapt onto Epona's back and gave the mare a sharp kick, making her charge downwards. Zelda looked on, not knowing of the upcoming threat, but judging by Links expression, she knew trouble was afoot. She swiftly used Faroes Wind and teleported onto Epona, her arms clinging onto Link, for he was pushing his horse to her limits.

'What's wrong?' Zelda asked when they entered the pine forest, Epona nearly tripping over the small ledges and drops they met.

'Frames, lots and lots of Frames.' Link answered.

'Where?' Zelda responded.

'From the cliffs above, well, from everywhere really. No way in hell could I fight them all, and it would be too dangerous.'

'Where could they all come from at once? It makes no sense.'

'Neither does two people coming back from the dead, but there you go' was all Link said. Zelda was about to respond when a Frame jumped from a tall pine, heading into the path of the riders. Link acted first, withdrawing his sword and beheading it. However, as soon as one fell, two more jumped from the shrubbery. Epona completely knocked one of its feet, while Link let the edge of his sword do the business to the other.

Zelda looked behind and saw that the forest itself was coming alive. Every tree and bush was moving and quivering. In the distance behind them, Frames were swinging from tree to tree, leaping from boulder to boulder, to stay in reach.

'Link, we're not loosing them' Zelda shouted.

'I know that Zelda' Link said through clenched teeth as he tried to fight off two more Frames who had lodge themselves onto him, while at the same time he had to control Epona. With a quick flick of her wrist Zelda disposed of the two.

'Thanks. Now just do that to the any that get near us.' Link said as he urged his steed on. Zelda nodded and began to send fire at all upcoming Frames.

As the trail got steeper and more dangerous, Zelda found it hard to hold her balance and cast spells. Also, individual Frames were coming form left right and centre at intoxicating speeds. The main group of the purple wire creatures were still making steady process.

'If we can just make it onto the plains, Epona will get us away. Until then, just keep firing and casting..' Link was cut of there as a pink blob fired itself onto Epona's head. When it stopped, it stood up keeping balance and shook its hands.

'Hi!' it said in a child like voice.

'Kirby?' Link gasped in amazement, not even bothering to withdraw weapons. The pink ball laughed and then began punching with one hand at Links face, in a lighting blue fashion. Zelda yelled as Links head acted like a punching bag. When Kirby had had his fill of the face, it began work on the lower body, leaping onto Epona's back and laying into Links stomach.

'Shit!' Link managed to gasp as each punch winded him. He had to hold onto Epona's reigns so that he didn't fall of, leaving him open for more blows. Zelda didn't see what was happening therefore she couldn't act. Kirby leapt up, seemingly bored of his punching. Floating up, he stared into Links eyes. Then, he did what appeared to be a roundhouse kick. The impact was strong enough to knock Link of Epona, and the Hylian came crashing down. Kirby jumped after him, leaving Zelda on Epona below. Link quickly jumped up, withdrawing his sword and shield, as he and Kirby faced of.

'Link!' Screamed Zelda. Epona had kept on running; not noticing her owner had fallen. Link shouted to her.

'Zelda go! Don't stop for anything, just get out of here!' The Princes disagreed but Epona had long carried her away from Link. Kirby seized the opportunity and leapt up kicking Link in his face. The fighter dropped again. As he did, the mass group of Frames came upon him. The fighter covered his face, expecting the worse. However, as the first Frames leapt over him, Link looked up to see a purple accumulation pouring over him, but not one of them seemed to notice him. They simply jumped over him as if he was nothing more than an obstacle in the road. From a bird's eye view, you would see a large group of purple moving downwards with a small clearing amongst it all where Link was.

As more and more Frames jumped over him, Link looked up to see a black object hovering high in the sky. Links mind recalled a certain incident by a small stream where this had happened, and quickly rolled aside as Kirby (in his brick form) came crashing down. Link made sure to leave a bomb in his place, so when Kirby landed, he received a little exploding present.

The initial blow sent the now normal Kirby flying across the route where the now slowest Frames were making their way. Link leapt to his feet, crouched slightly and powered up his sword. It span in a blue then brown colour. Kirby didn't notice the attack, and instead ran at Link with his hammer raised. When he was within distance, Link let out his spin attack, which completely obliterated the pink ball.

Before Link could celebrate, a white object came towards him. Link put up his shield as the object hit, sending a cold sensation through the metal and onto Links hand. Link looked over his protector to see out of all people, the Ice Climbers.

Link didn't wait for the greetings, and instead took a flying leap at Popo. Nana got there first, however, and slammed her hammer into the stomach of the Hylian. As Link was about to land, the Ice Climbers done their rope trick to leap high into the air, and began to use their hammer spin attack. Link was hit as he fell, in rapid succession.

Quickly, the Hero of Time rolled out of the way of any more attacks, but as he rolled downwards, an ice spray was sent into him. The attack froze his hand to his sword handle, causing Link to cringe in pain as his skin stung on the metal. He gave it a good tug, pulling it away and causing his hand to bleed in the process.

Link jumped up and took a low sweep at the small fighters. Nana and Popo blocked with their hammers. Link back flipped, and in midair twirled so he landed facing the opposite way. He then sprinted away, taking a route through the pines. Every little branch swiped and cut at the warrior, however this didn't bother him as he was determined to get back to Zelda, and if he went downwards through the forest, he should get back onto the main route where Epona was galloping down.

The adrenaline rush meant that Link wasn't bothered by the cuts and scratches he was getting, but it was hard to ignore what he felt when he tripped over a large tree route, causing him to fall downwards a large distance. If it wasn't for the fact that fallen leafs and vegetation lined the floor, Link would of surely broken a few bones on several big drops.

He soon came to a halt, and just in time. A rather large tree saved him from falling of the edge of one cliff with a magnificent drop. Link sighed in relief, but was quickly reminded of whom he was fleeing from, when an ice block smacked the back of his head. Link rolled a few feet to the side, nearly falling of the edge. He wiped a leaf from his sweaty brow, to see the Ice Climbers standing on a branch above. They leapt down, and pulled out their weapons.

'Long time no see Link!' Popo said.

'Link, it's been a long time..' Nana began, but was cut off as a rather angry Link (who was severely pissed at this repetitive chatter) through his boomerang into Nanas face, who cried in pain. Link then fired his hookshot at the young fighter, pulling her over and as she fell, Link kicked his leg backwards, without even looking but nevertheless, hitting Nana and sending her flying over the cliffs edge. Link wasn't in a messing around mood this time.

Popo yelled and charged at Link, swinging his hammer at his face. Link easily ducked, and as he fired back up through the motion, he caught the Ice Climber under the legs and flung him into a trunk of a large tree.

Link used this moment to his advantage, and fired his hookshot on a low-lying branch, which hung over the cliffs edge. It made contact and Link held on tight, took a run and leapt of. Gravity done its thing and pulled the fighter down but the hookshot held its ground. Link then used the falling motion and a steady release of more hookshot to swing himself forward, heading to the bottom.

However, he was slightly distracted by the fact that Popo had jumped of as well and successfully landed onto Links face. Without his hammer, the fighter began to punch, kick and bite at Link. The Hylian couldn't exactly fight back, but showed amazing skill by keeping the hookshot in place and continued his descent. As he got to his landing, Link literally head banged Popo off. The Ice climber screeched as he fell down. He landed in a nearly fatal blow, but still showed signs of movement. Link then showed off by unleashing the hookshot, and as he fell, withdrawing his bow and an arrow and fired right into Popo's stomach.

Link landed amongst the flash of the disappearing body and took in his bearings. He was in the opening to the mountain range, where the grassy plains met the rocky region. Link wondered where the Princess was but soon got his answer. Behind him he saw his horse charging with a pink figure on its back. Link gave them a whistle and grinned at Zelda. The horse galloped nearer, and Link sidestepped, and as the horse got in close proximity to him, he wrapped his arm around her neck and flung himself onto her back, this time behind Zelda. Link ignored the awkwardness of having to hold onto Zelda, but instead turned to see that the Frames were still in hot pursuit.

'How have they managed to keep up?' he asked. Zelda turned slightly.

'They haven't, it's just more and more Frames have appeared replacing the slower ones. I don't know where they're all coming from.'

Link sighed in acknowledgment.

'We're nearly onto the plains. Epona should be able to go at full speed. We should loose them. Hopefully we wont encounter any more enemies.'

'What do you mean?' Zelda enquired.

'After I beat Kirby the Ice Climbers appeared. I swear, the dead have arisen and are back with vengeance.'

'It's not like anyone could hurt us while we are on Epona now anyway' Zelda said as they entered the plains.

Suddenly, a blue ball of energy landed besides them. Epona shook in fright and changed direction.

'Apparently they can' Link commented as Samus Aran came into sight amongst the tall grass. She charged up another energy ball and fired. Link used the magical properties of the Master Sword and smacked the ball back. Samus went into her morph ball form and rolled out of harms way. Soon she was lost in the distance Epona had gained.

'Frames' yelled Zelda. Link looked in front to see hundreds more Frames standing in wait in their path.

Epona took a sharp turn and changed direction again. The Frames began a hopeless run at the horse but couldn't match her speed.

'Told you they couldn't catch us once we got into the open' said Link. Zelda smiled back but changed it into a scream, when a large flame came firing from the sky, crashing into the path the horse was in. Epona came to a sudden halt, which flung Zelda to the ground.

A figure emerged from the dust that had been kicked up. The blue body suit was an instance give away.

'Surprised?' Captain Falcon said.

'Not at all, considering who else we've seen today' Link said as he jumped from his horse, withdrawing his sword and shield.

Falcon took a swing at Link, a punch of flames aiming at the Hylians face. Link ducked and rolled to the side and took a sharp stab at Falcons left foot. The fighter jumped the attack, and in midair aimed his foot downwards diagonally.

'Falcon Kick!' He shouted and came flying downwards. Link stood transfixed, and would have been hit if it were not for Zelda jumping between the two and setting up Nayru's Love.

The shield sparked and shocked Falcon, sending the force of his attack surging through his body. He landed in a heap on the floor, shaking, twitching. Link gracefully nudged Zelda to the side so to have a clear shot. He leapt up high with his sword pointing downwards, ready to plunge it into Falcon as though he was a pedestal.

Before the sword could part the flesh, Link was caught of guard. A blue electric beam caught his arm and it flung him backwards, over Falcon and his horse. Link ignored the pain of the fall and leapt to his feet and confirmed his suspicions on who sent the attack.

Samus stood in close proximately, her gun raised. Link stood in a fighting position. The two fighters stared each other down, each remembering the last encounter. At once, Link shot forth his hookshot and Samus used her grappling beam. Each made contact, which resulted in each fighter battling it out in a test of strength. Link purposely made it seem he was loosing, by slightly falling forwards. However, just as Samus made a witty comment, Link bestowed his boomerang, aiming at Samus's visor. She responded by letting the beam go, and putting up her gun to deflect the attack. However, this meant Link had the advantage, as his hookshot still remained intact. As Samus withdrew her arm from her face, Link gave the hook a sharp tug, pulling Samus into range. When he was within sword swiping reach, he began his attack. Samus however, morphed into her ball form, slipping out of the hookshot and avoiding the weapon. As she fell, she shot out a few small energy bombs. Link back flipped as a series of minor explosions went around him.

Link dropped one of his own bombs, so as Samus landed in her ball form, she was propelled skywards. She was smouldering, and took the appearance of a small comet as she landed next to Falcon. She uncurled into her proper shape.

'I don't need your help' Falcon said as he got to his feet, pulling back his hand in his fighting stance. Samus too, held out her gun.

'I'm sorry, next time I'll let you die.' Said the female bounty hunter. Falcon mumbled something, but Samus overlooked it.

Link took his place next to Zelda. The four fighters each took a stare at each other, interrupted only by the rush of the grass when the wind swept. Each was waiting for their counterpart to make the first move, but it didn't happen.

Then a new sound graced the area, the sound of hundreds of feet kicking up dirt in a frantic rush. Link and Zelda turned to see the hundreds of Frames had made good progress and were in a dangerous position. Link turned back to see a blue ball of energy meters from his face. He desperately took random swings at it, successfully smacking it back. The energy landed between Falcon and Samus, dispersing in a cloud of rubble and dirt.

Link grabbed Zelda's hand and they both leapt up onto Epona. Samus and Falcon got to their feet, to see the Hylians gallop away. Falcon crouched down just in time as Epona emerged from a cloud of dust. He done a cartwheel aside as Epona missed him and Link took a swing at his face. Falcon sharply fell back to avoid the swipe, and caught a glimpse of Link giving him the finger as he rode away.

'That was your fault!' Falcon yelled to Samus. She said nothing, and instead locked onto Epona and let out a homing missile. Falcon watched in awe as the projectile headed to its destination where it would no-doubly kill the horse. Zelda turned in time, and saw the missile closing distance. The Princess sent out multiple Dins Fire at it, causing the attack to explode before it hit.

'Dam it!' Yelled Samus as she threw her hands down to the floor. Falcon was slightly taken back, never had Samus shown any emotion in battle.

'How is it, the most feared bounty hunter in the entire galaxy, cant even destroy a couple of medieval children and their horse!' She yelled.

However, the blast scared Epona beyond reasoning. The horse buckled back and completely through of Link and Zelda. The two landed on top of each other, and Link pulled his face up in time to see his horse run of in panic.

'Really, can't you two get a room?' A voice yelled. Link turned to see Marth and Roy leaning casually on their swords. Link and Zelda quickly untangled themselves. The situation was pretty dire, according to Link. Behind them ran a stampede of Frames, along with two angry bounty hunters. On top of that, two powerful swordsmen stood in wait, and to add to the dilemma, Epona had run off.

Link couldn't ponder anymore, as Marth began an assault of sword combos, which Link blocked with his sword and shield. Each hit got faster and stronger. Marth went to stab the feet, Link brushed the sword aside. Marth went to stab Links chest, Link blocked with his shield. Link took his own swipe at Marth's face, which he blocked with his counter attack and therefore sent Link flying. Link got to his feet and used his boomerang at Marth to halt his process. Then the swordplay continued.

Suddenly, Marth changed his tactics. He dived upwards using his Dolphin Slash. Luckily, the sword didn't pierce any skin, but the resulting shockwave sent Link flying. And he truly did fly. He landed a considerable distance away, in an area of very tall grass. Link could just get a sight of Marth and Roy closing in on Zelda, swords raised. Link went to run back when something grabbed onto his foot. He turned to see a large hand connected to a larger brown arm.

'Donkey Kong?' Link said as the ape emerged from the grass, a triumph look on his face.

'Where'd you come from anyway?' Link asked. DK scratched his head and shrugged.

'Tree?' was all the ape said. Link nodded.

'Oh.' Said the Hylian before he realised he was having a conversation with a huge ape that had a bloodlust for him and a score to settle. This was painfully confirmed when DK smacked the hell out of Links face and followed this up by punching him into the air, and he fell back next to Marth and Roy.

The two swordsmen had managed to push Zelda onto her knees and surrounded her from both sides. Link fell next to her, and quickly jumped up and let out a spin attack. It sent the attackers back, but Link had acted so fast he fell of his feet too. Zelda helped him up. Link was slightly weary but soon had to come to his senses.

'Oh dear' was all he could say. This was certainly an understatement. Facing Link and Zelda were Samus who was adjusting her gun, and Falcon who was flexing his muscles. Behind them the Frames were getting nearer. Link turned to his left to see Marth ready with his sword pointing out, Roy doing the similar thing to his right. Link pushed Zelda back as they edged away, but soon met a hairy surface. They turned to see Donkey Kong standing at full height, cracking his knuckles.

All five fighters attacked at once. Link really pushed himself to the limits. His expression turned to the utmost serious; he withdrew his sword and pushed Zelda down with his other hand. If anyone had been watching this scene unfold, they would clearly see that this young man, truly was, the Hero of Time.

Link blocked out everything in his mind that didn't matter, and everything that did he put on full alert. In the half a second from which he acted and the other fighters attacked, a triangle symbol had glowed on Links right hand, under his gauntlet. The Triforce of Courage was back.

Link heaved Zelda down as the fighting began. Samus narrowly missed her with her grappling beam. Link span around, in the process tipping the beam away into the eyes of DK. As Link turned to face Marth, he pushed aside the attack he received, and smacked the handle of his sword in between Marth's eyes. Link followed through his attack; he elbowed the Captain in the gut, and bought his fist up to hit him in his temple. Link then back flipped over him and pushed him into Samus, knocking the two of them of their feet. Link then sent his boomerang at Roy, stopping him from attacking Zelda. All this happened in about 5 seconds.

DK then attacked. He went to head butt Link, but the Hylian simply sidestepped and jumped onto DK's back. The ape shoved him off, which is what Link wanted. He was sent flying, far above the commotion. Here, he faced his sword downwards and let the force of gravity pull him down. The unlucky recipient was none other than Marth. The noble warrior did not yell or scream as the metal plunged downwards into his stomach.

By this time, Zelda had arisen. Falcon let out a 'Falcon Punch' at her, which she blocked with Nayru's Love, sending him back. Samus charged at her, determined to be the dominant female. Zelda transformed her clothing to that of Sheik. As Samus arrived, Sheik bent round her punch, and flipped herself on top of Samus's helmet. She then dived off, ploughing her palm into an attacking Roy. Sheik flipped of him as Falcon aimed a kick at her. Instead, he met Roy. His foot plunged into his stomach. Zelda quickly turned and kicked Falcon. She had grounded two of the males.

However, the other female remained. She smacked the edge of her gun into Sheiks face, causing her to bleed. Samus then grabbed Sheiks head and pressed her gun to it.

'Stop Link!' She yelled. Link had been in the process of fighting DK. He turned to see a strangely similar situation.

'You wouldn't dare hurt her, you need her to much' was all Link said before he continued his fight. Samus stared on is disbelief, surprised at the confidence Link had shown. Sheik meanwhile, done her teleport out of Samus's grasp. The bounty hunter received a sharp blow to her visor, shattering it. At this moment, Link had plunged his sword into DK, and the ape's body vanished.

'Two down three to go' Link commented. Sheik transformed back into Zelda.

'Link, the Frames!' Zelda yelled as the first load of Frames arrived. The creatures all went for Zelda, which gave Link an easy shot at them. Indeed, he fired the first few down with arrows but soon their numbers overwhelmed him. He lost sight of Zelda in a pile of purple. When Link heard her scream he got pissed. Leaping into the fray, he began his spin attack; killing 5 at a time, but 5 more took their place. Soon, Link found Zelda lying down on the floor, unconscious. Link pulled her onto his shoulder, and stamped at Samus's hand, which had made an attempt to attack. The Hylian then fired his hookshot and pulled him and Zelda out of the melee, but the Frames soon gave chase. There was no way Link could fight them all, plus Samus, Roy and Falcon. Just as Link gave up hope, he heard the familiar sound of his horse and Epona came into view, smacking Frames out of the way in a desperate attempt to reach her master.

'Bout bloody time!' Link yelled as he pulled himself onto the mares back, along with Zelda. A sharp kick sent the horse galloping from the Frames. Link cast his eyes back to see them following, along with Roy, Samus and Falcon who had gotten to their feet.

Zelda stirred, and raised her head. Link had put her on his lap as he rose, so she awoke is an awkward position.

'Link, what's going on?' She enquired.

'Epona rescued us from those three twats and the Frames' Link said. 'Now they're chasing us but we're loosing them, slowly.'

Zelda looked around to the best of her ability, and noticed the familiar greenery of that huge forest they had gotten lost for days in before.

'We're heading back in there?' Asked the Princess.

'Yep' answered Link.

'But why? Epona can't run fast in there.'

'She can run fast enough. You're going to ride on her while I hold back those Frames.'

'Link you cant! You'll never make it!'

'Maybe not but you can get away, and that's all that matters.' Link said solemnly.

'Link.' Zelda said as they entered the forest.

'Zelda' replied the Hylian. 'Escape on Epona. Get far away from here as you can.' He said as he jumped of his horse, spinning in the air and withdrawing his sword as the onslaught of Frames came. Zelda cried as Epona carried her into the forest.

'Lets see where this goes' Links said as he cut the first few Frames down. More and more came, and he killed most of them but a few chased after the horse. But those few didn't know where to go and went separate ways. Link grinned as out of all people, Roy emerged within the Frames and began a fight for his apparent lost comrade. Sword to sword, the fighters fought it out amongst the Frames. Roy slipped up, allowing Link to go for the fatal blow. However, Falcon intervened and sent Link flying into the vegetation. Link came to a halt in a patch of leaves, surrounded within a canopy of trees, which made the place remotely quiet compared to the scurrying of Frames nearby.

Then, before Link could get his grounds, a sword was against his throat. Holding it was Roy. The red haired fighter was grinning.

'Get out of this (he pressed the sword harder) hero'. Link didn't give him the satisfaction of showing any fear. If he were to die, he would do so with pride.

A red cape was seen diving onto the scene, fist raised and fireballs a ready. A quick collaboration of all three sent Roy flying, his sword leaving Link. Before either swordsman could comprehend the current situation, another fireball burnt the flesh of Roy's face. The fighter collapsed allowing Link to drive his sword into his stomach.

Link turned to see someone unfamiliar to him. Standing almost at Links shoulder length was a man with a brown moustache and a red hat. He also had a red suit with blue dungarees and white gloves.

'Who are you?' Link asked.

'I am' a Mario!'

You wanted for it; you asked for it, I gave you it. Mario, aka Mr Nintendo has arrived! Is he here to help Link? What do you think? (Hey that rhymes!)

The thing is, I though I wouldn't be able to update in a few weeks because of work stuff I got on, plus a few family things and such. But I managed one whole day of, so I could complete this chapter. Go me.

Read and Review otherwise I wont tell you what happens next. Will Mario help? What's going to happen to Zelda? What's with all those fighters coming back when they were seemingly killed? How and why did all the Frames attack at once?

Until next time.


	9. A Great Melee Part 2

Why am I writing another chapter this soon? Ah yes, I have time now! Yey for me, again…

Disclaimer: As if I own Nintendo…

Chapter 9: A Great Melee- Part 2

'Who' Link replied to the short man.

'Mario. That's a' my name. I am from the Mushroom Kingdom. We came to help you,'

'We?' Link asked.

'Yes, a group of us are here to assist you.'

'And you suspect me to trust you?'

'Well yes, considering I just helped kill that man.'

'But this could be another tactic to catch Zelda' Link said wearily.

'I assure you it is not' Mario replied while casting his eyes around. Link shrugged and began pacing around this figure, assessing him out.

'You understand why I must be cautious. Since we've come here anyone we've seen has tried to capture Zelda and hurt me. Now seeing new people come along claiming to help, it's kind of hard to believe.'

'Can you take the risk to not take our help?' Mario questioned. Link was about to answer when a green figure shot past his face, in a flame, landing into a large tree trunk. The figure stood up, dusting their clothes of. When they turned, Link saw someone identical to Mario except they were slightly taller and lankier, and their main clothing was green.

'Link, meet my brother Luigi' Mario said. Link suddenly shot around at the short figure.

'I knew it! You must be one of them! I didn't tell you my name, and only them lot know.' Shouted the Hylian as he pressed his sword up against Mario's dungarees.

'What's a going on?' Luigi enquired as he stepped nearer, clenching his fist in aid of his brother.

'He thinks we're one of the enemy' Mario said, not attempting to move the sword.

'What's going on here? Shouldn't we protecting the princess from those creatures?' Came a voice from the shadows of the trees. Link caste his eyes to the right where a new figure emerged. If Luigi was similar to Mario, then this guy must be a clone. He was in everyway identical to Mario, except he wore a long white coat and black trousers. He also had a deeper voice and his figure was much stockier.

'Hey Doc!' Luigi said. 'Doc' nodded and wandered next to Mario and stared Link in his eyes.

'This the guy we're helping?' He asked. Mario confirmed it. The 'doc' looked at Link again.

'Seems to me he isn't so grateful for our help.'

'Well 'doc' ' Link began was cut of.

'Dr Mario is the full title' the figure in white said.

'Another brother?' Asked Link.

'I'm a cousin of Mario and Luigi, hence the reason I have the same last name. Me and Mario also look more alike than him and Luigi because of some sort bloodline thing in our family, it's a very complicated matter, but at this moment it is irrelevant.' Dr Mario said with a wave of his hand.

'Right.' Link said. He still wasn't sure on whether he should trust this little family.

'Link, we can understand why you don't trust us, but believe me, without our help you wont save Zelda, who incidentally has probably been captured now.' Mario said.

Link seemed slightly taken back and removed his sword and nodded. It was true, he couldn't take the risk by not accepting the help. And Mario had saved his life, which the enemy wouldn't have done.

'Good' Mario said. 'After we get out of this with Zelda, we'll answer a lot of questions you have. Now, lets split up into two groups and' Mario said before a rustle was heard in the trees and a fiery punch shot admits the talking fighters. It caught Luigi straight in the face, sending him flying back as he yelled out several times in a comedy fashion. Link didn't even have to look to know who it was.

'Falcon!' He yelled. The Captain smirked and took a swipe at Mario. However, the small fighter pulled out a yellow cape and swept him around, so he was facing the opposite way. Falcon quickly retaliated by sending a quick roundhouse kick back, but missed aimed the height of Mario, therefore, completely missing any target.

Mario and the Dr each attacked at once, grabbing one of Falcons arms and flinging him high above the canopy, then as he fell, the two look-alikes leapt up into the air, fist raised. When they came in contact with the Captain, numerous tiny rings were heard and Link swore he had seen coins fly out of their hands. Evidently, it had hurt Falcon a great deal as when he landed, his face showed many new cuts and bruises and his blue suit showed blood emerging.

Mario and the Dr landed in fighting positions.

'Hey 'a Doc!' Mario yelled. 'Lift him up into the air. I have 'a idea!'

The Dr nodded and lifted the Captain, holding him by the back so Falcon was being held with his arms and legs apart. Link watched in wonder.

'Okie dokie, we're 'a ready Luigi!' Shouted Mario. Link shot his eyes to where Falcon had hit Luigi, and saw that the green man was standing and had spouted a bloody nose. Nevertheless, he was on his feet and was crouching down, his fists raised, his eyes closed and his body shacking and twitching while green fire shot around him and climbed into his eyes. Link was about to ask whether he was having a spasm, when Luigi shot himself from his position, his body was like a missile on fire, shooting under the canopy. Link watched in awe as Mario's brother flew across the ground, completely horizontal, and heading towards Falcon.

Luigi made fiery contact, his head smacking into the gut of the Captain. This already injured area was subjected to a horrendous blow, the full weight of a 'head' on attack from Luigi smacked Falcon out of the Dr's grasp. Luigi himself fell after impact and arose, shacking his head and rubbing his eyes. Falcon however, had landed and everyone present saw more blood spilling from a tear in the body suit. Falcon yelled in pain before collapsing in his own bodily fluids and his body vanished, again.

'What the hell was that?' Link asked. The three moustache fighters all turned and smiled. Mario spoke first.

'That was an attack of Luigi, the Green Missile. It's 'a good, wouldn't you agree?'

'Well, it got the job done' Link commented. 'But anyway, we've wasted to much time, we need to go after Zelda.'

'Agreed' Dr Mario said. 'Now, as Mario was saying earlier, we'll split into two groups and plough through this forest in search of the Princess. If we find her, we'll do the signal, agreed?' Mario nodded. Luigi and the Dr bid farewell and leapt from the scene, in an instance vanishing back through the vegetation.

'What's the signal?' Link asked as he and Mario ran a different way, Link cutting down anything in his way while the shorter Mario occasionally sent out fireballs to do the business.

'It can be many things. A certain phrase we shout, or we shoot 'a fireball into the sky.'

'So what's the phrase?'

Mario looked at him and smiled.

'Koopa-poopa' Said Mario. Link stared with eyebrows raised.

'I suppose you wouldn't get it. I'll explain 'a later' said Mario. Link shook his head and the two continued to run.

Suddenly, around 20 Frames leapt over the two fighters. None of them took any notice of Mario or Link, but then again they never had.

'That's weird' said Link. 'The Frames usually just scatter around in any direction, but just now they are all heading the exact same way. And look, more and more are heading towards that direction.'

'They must 'a know where she is' said Mario. Link nodded.

'Well, lets tag along' shouted the Hylian before running into the crowd of Frames. He ran non-stop for around 10 minutes, non of the other Frames even acknowledged him. Soon, Link saw the hat of Mario bobbing along behind him. Before long, he was besides Link.

'I can't run fast enough with this lot moving around me' said Link. 'Maybe if I just cut a few down, I'll doubt the others will attack since they seem to only care about Zelda.'

'Lets see if they do react' said Mario as he sent multiple fireballs and a Frame in front, each hitting him in his back and his body vanished. None of the others paid any attention.

'Guess they don't' Link said as he began hacking and slashing the purple wire creatures out of his way. Mario followed in similar fashion, knocking Frames down with his cape and scolding them with his fireballs.

Soon, the duo were at the front of the 'pack', well, what remained of it. The forest had gotten denser, so link had had doubts on whether Epona had been able to get away. However, the group soon came upon a small clearing within the forest. And there was Zelda, on the back of Epona, using her spells to send away any close Frames. But Link watched as she was over powered and one Frame grabbed her from the horse and leapt into the treetops, aiming for a getaway. Link was having none of it, however, and sent one carefully aimed arrow into the back of the Frame. As it vanished, Link leapt up high and aimed his hookshot at the same tree, and as he was pulled in, he smacked numerous of Frames to their deaths.

Link arrived in time to catch Zelda in his arms as she fell from the tops of the trees. The Princess had grabbed Link around his neck instinctively, but she eventually showed a smile as she noticed who had caught her.

'You've got to get out of the habit of saving me, Hero. Anyone would think you enjoy it' joked the sage. Link smiled back as he pulled Zelda to her feet, but the Princess kept her grasp around his neck.

'Bravo Hylian' a voice shot out. Link and Zelda turned to see Samus standing in front of a large gathering of Frames. They appeared to be itching to fight, but must have been ordered not to by Samus.

'Samus' Link said through gritted teeth as he pushed Zelda behind him, making sure his body was in front of her. He then pulled out his sword and shield.

'Don't be such a fool. You've been lucky so far, but do you really expect to take on me and over 200 Frames?' Said Samus. Link said nothing, but instead tried to think of a way out of the situation.

'You're all alone, the two of you. There is no way on this planet or any other, that you can make it out of here by fighting.'

'I wouldn't bet on that' a voice shouted out. Link and Samus turned to the source to see Mario leap onto the scene, besides Link.

'Who are you?' Asked the bounty hunter.

'It's 'a me! Mario!' Came the reply. Samus responded by shooting her grappling beam at Mario's throat and successfully pulled him in. When she got hold of him, she held the beam in place.

'I couldn't give two pieces of monkey shit about your name. If you are in league with these two then you must be eliminated.'

Link was about to act when Mario let out a small gurgle of a sound.

'Signal' was all he could cough up. Link stopped in his tracks before realising the message. Taking a deep breath, and swallowing in a gutful of pride and dignity, he let out the cry.

'Koopa-Poopa' he yelled, cringing with each syllable. Even Zelda let out a small giggle. Samus raised (although you wouldn't be able to see) an eyebrow at this totally random saying.

Link felt the need to prove to all around he was still a serious fighter, so he gave his mare a whistle so she would get to Zelda, and he himself charged at Samus.

The bounty hunter threw Mario aside and ran forth.

This time, Samus got the first blow, smacking her fist into the jaw of the Hylian, then whipping him over her shoulder and kicking him as he fell. Mario (once he got his breath back) jumped in to assist Link. He aimed a punch at Samus, but soon fell down in pain.

'I hate the metal!' Yelled Mario as he rubbed his hand.

Samus jumped besides the short man, and got down on one leg and pushed her gun to his head. This alerted Link, who has been helping Zelda onto Epona for a quick getaway.

'You've tried that before' he said.

'Yes, but this time the hostage can't teleport' answered the bounty hunter. Link closed his eyes and frowned; it seemed unlikely that he could get Mario away before Samus shot him. Many questions ran through Links mind, mainly, 'Can it be considered that Zelda's life is more valuable than his'?

Link cursed himself for thinking such things; it was just selfish feelings on his part. Still…

'Link, don't do it. Her life is 'a more important than mine' shouted Mario. Samus responded by giving him the back of her hand, splitting his nose and causing it to bleed.

'Shut up little man' said Aran. Mario hung there, blood dripping into his moustache. How guilty Link felt, there was no need for Mario to get involved, yet he had and his life was now in the balance. Zelda, as you can imagine, felt even more guilty as not only had this Mario guy fought for no apparent reason, Link had also stuck by her when he didn't have to.

'Link, maybe it would be best if I went' said the Princess.

'What? No!' Yelled Link as he turned around.

'Don't be stupid boy. If you resist, not only will this (Samus smacked him again at this point) man die, but also you will most likely get killed by the Frames behind me'. The Frames edged closer at this.

'I'm willing to give up my life for Zelda' Link said in his noblest voice.

'So am I' Mario shouted in a muffled voice. Link was about to ask why Mario was willing to risk his life for someone not from his world, but though it best not to.

'And even if I gave up Zelda, would you really just let the two of us go, no Frames attacking, no shot from your gun? Please, the way I see it, I can give you Zelda then die through attack, or I can'

'Keep Zelda and let me die, but then you would loose your foothold.' Mario finished.

'Exactly' Link began, a smile on his face. 'You hurt Mario, then your have no chance to get Zelda, it's as simple as that.'

'And I'd kill myself before I let you take me anyway, you need me alive and you know it' Zelda added.

Samus responded to this by pushing Mario into the dirt, standing, and pointing her gun to his back.

'We will just see shall we. What if I were to kill Mario right here? What would you do, run? Please, as we've talked, the Frames have, if you noticed, surrounded you completely. Even on the horse, you still wouldn't make it. And I'd personally take Zelda before she could harm herself, while the Frames killed you. Face it Link, you have lost, it is as simple as that' said Samus. Link nearly dropped to his knees when he realised there was no way out.

'Link wouldn't let you take me, he'd kill me with his own sword before he'd let me fall into enemy hands where I could be used for evil' Zelda said. Link turned around, startled. She must be bluffing, there's no way Link could ever hurt Zelda, it would be physically impossible for him to grab his sword and plunge it into her.

'What do you take me for? That boy cares about you a ridiculous amount, he could never harm you, he would be on his knees crying even if he attempted.' Replied Samus. At this, Zelda, Mario and Link, found nothing more to say. She was right. Had they truly lost?

'They don't call me the greatest bounty hunter in all the galaxy for nothing' Samus replied in a cocky voice.

Link really didn't know what to do. He had never lost in battle before, no matter what he had always been able to get out the worst situations. How does one act in such circumstances?

At the precise moment where the Hero of Time could be seen shacking, where the Princess of Hyrule was shedding her first tear, where a small man with a red cap was moaning on the floor, and a bounty hunter was smiling in triumph; a large green missile shot from a nearby by collection of trees. Parting the Frames like a spade in sand, the missile carried its flight along, making impact into Samus's helmet, and (despite the metal and her weight) knocking her out of her position over Mario, her gun leaving his back as she was catapulted across the hard floor, into a group of Frames who simply stood as their commander smacked into them, knocking them apart and killing a few because of their delicate structure.

The 'missile' was evidently Luigi, who got to his feet while gripping his face as he wobbled on the spot, falling on the floor in comical fashion. Before Samus got to her feet, Mario lifted himself up with the help of his brother. They leapt over besides Link and Zelda, and Dr Mario emerged from the vegetation at the same time.

'You guys took long enough, I was beginning to loose hope' Link said as he withdrew his sword when he noticed a certain bounty hunter proceeding towards them like a mad steam engine.

'Well we couldn't act right away, we had to wait 'til we knew Mario wouldn't be harmed by our attack' the Dr commented as he took a fighting stance besides his family members.

'Yep, we heard 'a everything that was said. You were, very noble Mario' Luigi added.

'I was just trying to keep her from attacking me. Death by angry bounty hunter isn't my idea of 'a good time.' Said Mario.

'Don't get to comfortable guys, we've still gotta get ourselves out of here' Zelda said, still on Epona (who incidentally was bored out of her little-horse mind).

'Okie-dokie' Mario said as Samus got closer.

'You no-good incompetent, lanky, meddling green fool!' Yelled Samus.

'Careful, you might hurt my feelings' Luigi smirked.

'Enough of the talk!' Bellowed Samus.

'Agreed' shouted the three Mushroom Kingdom fighters in unison, before unleashing their standard attacks. Mario threw a red fireball, Luigi threw a green. Dr Mario however threw what appeared to be a capsule, blue on one side, red on the other. Link had no idea how that would work.

The fireballs hit Samus and barely seemed to affect her.

'Bring it on!' She yelled as she went to attack. However, she hadn't accounted on Dr Mario's attack being different. Unlike the fireballs, when the capsule hit it embedded itself in the metal before letting out a shockwave through Samus's body, causing her to drop to her knees. The Mario's and Luigi let out a yell of triumph as Samus went to get back to her feet.

Link decided he would attack next, however. Unleashing his hookshot, he grabbed Samus around her abdomen and pulled her in. She quickly was within feet of the five fighters, and Mario took this to his advantage as he grabbed her gun before she could comprehend what had happened. Luigi held back her other arm. She was literally defenceless. Link still had her by his hookshot.

'Well well, for the 'greatest bounty hunter in all the galaxy' as you so eloquently put it, you sure walked into that one. Now, lets see the foul, evil, tainted, heartless beast that appears behind that helmet' Link said as he went for the latches that held the helmet to the suit.

After hitting them in the right order, the helmet arose slightly allowing Link to pull it back, a small whisper of air shooting from it.

'So I wonder, will you be ugly or just down right horrible' Link said as the helmet finally came off. First, his sight saw a length of blond hair roll out down to about her waist. Her face was slightly pale (being inside a suit all day doesn't allow much sun in) but it was pretty cute, showing no sign of any scars or injuries you would expect from a bounty hunter. She had the lightest blue eyes, which done her face justice. As Link removed the helmet, his arm brushed past her face. He noticed her skin was delicate and very soft. Her expression wasn't that of fear, but of anger, which was a shame as Link suspected she'd have a great smile. She was slightly sweaty (why not, she'd been fighting non stop inside a hot helmet) but she still looked pretty.

'Or maybe your drop dead gorgeous' Link said as he first laid eyes on her. He didn't notice (or anyone else for that matter) the small 'humph' from Zelda, or notice her cross her arms and elevate her nose.

Samus took Links moment of weakness to pull out of Mario and Luigi's grasp, and she jumped up to come face-to-face with the Hylian.

'What did you suspect, me to be a hideous monster?' She asked

'Well actually' Link began (once he pulled his tongue back in) but couldn't continue as Samus bought her knees up into the family jewels, and back flipping besides the Frames (who were still carrying out their order to remain still). She smirked an evil smirk as Link collapse onto his knees and then onto the floor, tears in his eyes, and mumbling things like 'shit'.

'Looks like we've found the Hero's weak spot' said Samus as she began to laugh. Mario turned to her and threw another fireball at her, but it didn't even harm her suit.

'That's pathetic short man' she said as she laughed harder. Zelda jumped from Epona in front of the male fighters.

'Is this?' Zelda said through gritted teeth as she sent forth one hell of a Din's Fire into Samus's face. The bounty hunter collapsed in a screech of pain. Zelda then leapt onto her, bringing her hand down (sparkling with blue energy) and slapped her hand onto the scorched face. Link jumped up.

'Yahoo! A cat fight!' Shouted Luigi. Link, Mario and the Doc turned around and just stared at him. He smiled awkwardly before turning his face around as he blushed. Link shook his head and ran towards Zelda, pulling her of. Not an easy task even for him as she really wanted to get to her.

'What you doing Link?' She said through gritted teeth, still struggling.

'Down girl down!' Link said through laughs. 'You're loosing your Princess-ness.'

'Is that even a word?' Said Zelda as Link dropped her to her feet, still holding onto her shoulders. He smiled and looked down on her.

'Probably not' was all he said as she laughed. Suddenly, a sizzling sound was heard. Link and Zelda turned to see Samus's body shining with purple energy.

'Frames…Attack' She yelled as her body vanished. Link reacted quickly; pushing Zelda to her knees and unleashing a spin attack taking care of the nearest Frames who had yet registered the command. The others, however, leapt towards the Hylians. Link simply stabbed and swiped the first few down, and then just as he was about to be overwhelmed, he done his spin attack. However, the onslaught was getting harder and faster. Zelda noticed this.

'Teleport now!' Link said as he back flipped away from the attack, next to Mario and the other. Zelda used Faroes Wind to follow suit.

At once, Mario, Luigi and the Dr began sending their attacks at the Frames. Capsules and fireballs caused a Frame to die in one hit, so this was a good method. Zelda used Dins Fire for similar results while Link used his trusty arrows and the occasional bomb.

This way, no Frames could get close. Soon, the group went from a hundred to about half a dozen. However, once again Links celebration was cut short when hundreds more Frames leapt from an opposite row of trees.

'No, there is 'a more!' Shouted Luigi.

'No shit' replied the Doc sarcastically.

'Okie-Dokie guys. I think it is 'a time we used our new three way combo!'

'Three way combo?' Link asked.

'Each of us has an ability to do a few spins where our fists rotate in a fast motion, like your spin attack. I'd say an attack like that could kill two Frames at once. However, the 'three way combo' combines each of our attacks to take care of large numbers of enemies.' Said the Doc.

'Less talk more spin' said Luigi as the Frames sprinted nearer. The green fighter held his arms out. Mario grabbed the right arm while the Dr grabbed the other. Luigi closed his eyes and lifted his shorter companions above the floor, and began to spin around. Both Mario's yelled as Luigi spun around faster and faster, creating a blur of green, red and white. Suddenly, the Mario's let go, causing Luigi to slip and fall face first into the dirt. However, he had managed to set his family members high above the Frames. They now were spinning incredibly fast, and they began to land. As soon as they did, the Frames started dispersing. Like a spin-top, they rotated around in any direction, and as soon as a Frame touched even as much as an inch of them, they were catapulted backwards and usually destroyed. This caused havoc as the Frames stumbled over each other in their escape. The Mario's were killing at least 10 Frames a second between them. Soon the group was incredibly smaller.

'It is only this successful because those things are so dumb. More intelligent creatures would simply avoid the attack' Luigi said as he got to his feet, his face greener than his suit.'

'Who cares, it's killed nearly all of them ' Link said as he used his arrow to take care of any stragglers that had managed to get away.

Soon though, the Mario's span their way back to Link and collapsed at his feet. Both were moaning but their words were hard to make out.

'Well done guys, you did it!' Link said as he helped the Mario's to their feet.

'Did what?' Dr Mario asked as he held his head.

'Killed all the enemies. They're all gone!'

'Are we Link?' a voice shot out. Link turned and nearly fainted in disbelief. Standing in a row where the Frames had emerged from was Falcon, Samus, Fox, Falco, Marth, Roy, Donkey Kong, the Ice Climbers and Kirby.

'Okay, now that's just taking the piss!' Shouted Link. He quickly shot an arrow at Nana and hit her square in her chest.

'It's pointless killing us Link. We'll come back again, and again, and again.' Said Falcon.

'Like a hungry cat' added Fox.

'You know what' Link yelled. The fighters said nothing. 'I really, really don't give a fuck!' and as he said this he threw a couple of bombs at the fighters. Before they even exploded he grabbed the still dizzy Mario's and pushed them onto Epona.

'Hold them tight!' He said to Zelda as he slapped Epona, making the horse charged of into the deepest parts of the forest. As the bombs exploded, distracting the fighters, Link grabbed Luigi and fired his hookshot. It pulled him and his new comrade so that they also arrived in the dark areas of the forest. They arrived as Epona did. Link turned to see the fastest of the fighters getting closer.

'More Frames!' Mario yelled as a new onslaught of Frames emerged, running from the opposite direction.

'Into the trees then!' Link yelled. Him and the others ran in, Epona finding it hard to move. Soon Zelda fell of the horse. Link caught her before she fell.

Before she could thank him, Popo jumped from behind a tree. God knows how he had gotten there first. But it didn't matter.

He took a swing at Link, who ducked to the side and dived, holding Zelda against him so she wouldn't get harmed. Popo missed but instead hit the back of Epona. The horse neighed loudly, and took of, running in fright. Mario quickly dove onto Popo and flung him back where Luigi uppercut him and the Dr slammed a capsule into his face. This worked and soon the Ice Climber vanished.

'Epona!' Link yelled once he was on his feet. The horse however, didn't return.

'Darn it!' Link shouted through gritted teeth. Mario shook his head before he noticed a looming shadow getting nearer to Link.

'Link!' Mario shouted as he slide kicked Link out of harms way. Marth had been attack from air, aiming to drive his sword into Links back.

But Mario got there in time, and as Marth fell, Mario pulled out his cape and smacked it at the descending swordsman, causing him to flip and twirl over in midair.

He landed hard on his back. Link acted fast and leapt upon him, driving his trusty blade into Marth's stomach. Killing him, again.

'Third time lucky maybe' Link said.

All of a sudden, half a dozen Frames jumped onto the scene. All of them went straight for Zelda, fists raised. Ready to harm the Princess enough to take her away.

Link was to slow to notice, and Mario, the Doc and Luigi were still recovering from their spinning act. Zelda herself also noticed to late to do anything.

Before the day could be made any worse, a green blur came through the leaves. It triple-kicked the first Frame it met. The others went to punch it but instead met a hard surface as the blur went into it's shield form, which incidentally meant it could use its roll attack to take care of four more Frames. The remainder soon met its end with the green creature leapt up high, turned up in a sitting position and let gravity bring it down in a crashing blow.

'Yoshi!' Mario shouted as he ran to embrace his green friends. The creature stood slightly taller than Luigi. It had a hard red patch on his back. It had red bumps along its neck and also had red shoes, and had a long tail and a white underbelly. It stood upright, with small arms and powerful looking feet. Luigi and Dr Mario also greeted the creature.

'Aw how cute!' Zelda said as she walked over to Yoshi. Link felt he should pay his thanks, but he felt kind of stupid, as he thought this was some pet of Mario, or something like the equivalent of Epona.

'Yoshi, this is Link! The one we are here to help!' Mario said as he gestured to the Hylian.

'Yoshi says hi!' Said the cute creature.

'Um, hi!' Link said, obviously taken back that this creature could talk.

'This is 'a great!' Mario said to Link. 'We're being attacked left right and centre, but they're all after the Princess.'

'Which means (Dr Mario cut in) we can use Yoshi, who is much better at the forest environment than your horse, can take Zelda as a passenger back to Peach where she will be safe'.

'Really?' Link asked.

'Yes, I assure you, with Peach they can get away safely. In fact, so can we. Yoshi will get there quicker with Zelda, we can get there on foot, while fighting back enemies' continued the Dr.

'Ok then. Zelly, get onto the dinosaurs back. No offence' Link added. Yoshi simply shrugged.

'Wait a minute, don't I get a say in this?' The Princess said with her hands on her hips.

'Nope!' Link said while smiling. Zelda frowned and went to answer but Mario cut in.

'We haven't got time for this! Please Princess, get onto Yoshi' pleaded the short man.

'She's a bit big for 'a ridding Yoshi though' Luigi said.

'Yeah, Zelda transform into Sheik. That way your skirt'

'Dress' Zelda added.

'Whatever. Your dress wont get in the way of Yoshi's feet then, and your body will be more flexible than it usually is.'

Zelda said nothing and transformed. In Sheiks form, she got onto Yoshi and sat down, kneeling slightly but getting a firm grip around his neck.

'Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.' Link said.

'Now go Yoshi go!' Mario added in a worried voice. The creature nodded and leapt forth, taking a lot of kicks and steps (as though he was walking on invisible stairs) to get high above the trees. Once there, he dove down onto a branch and began leaping away.

'Nifty trick' Link added as a new onslaught of Frames appeared.

'So, is Zelda's body sometimes not flexible enough for you then?' Dr Mario said as he took a fighting pose with Luigi and Mario, in a sarcastic voice, an eyebrow raised.

'Now that's just childish.' Link said as he withdrew his sword and shield.

'Just making a joke before battle' the Dr said as he smirked.

'Save the humour for fighting, it really gets to your opponent.' Link said, also smirking.

'Yeah?' Asked Luigi.

'Yep. The amount of times I mocked Ganondorf's hair in our battle really pissed him off'. And with that, the first Frames got to them, and Links umpteenth battle started for that day.

Sheik meanwhile, was being thrown about as Yoshi jumped from branch to branch, barely taking a step on each one yet still making huge jumps. Sometimes, he wouldn't even land on any flat part of the branches, sometimes at a dangerous angle but still staying in the air.

Soon however, they reached a small clearing where there were no nearby branches, even for Yoshi. The creature fell downwards, landing softly and securely. He than ran head on back into the vegetation, taking huge wide strides, leaping from boulder to boulder, occasionally taking huge turns, nearly throwing Sheik of.

'Um, you do know where you're going?' She asked.

'Yoshi knows' he responded.

Suddenly, their path was blocked by a large group of Frames. Yoshi went wide-eyed and took another turn, only to meet one Frame blocking their escape. This seemingly didn't both Yoshi one bit, as he continued to run. As he got close, he opened up his mouth and shot forth a long red tongue that hit, sticking to the Frame and pulling him in. Yoshi caught him in his mouth and quickly spat him back out. The Frame had become an egg! A huge white egg with green spots. Yoshi continued to run.

'That's a handy feature' Sheik commented.

'Yoshi thinks so' replied the green creature.

Soon they reached a low-lying quarry, much like the one where they had first encountered DK and the Ice Climbers. Except this one had several large trees at its base.

Yoshi took a large leap at a big tree trunk. Landing sideways on, he then wall-jumped of it and then used his multiple jumping ability to jump onto the lowest branch of a nearby tree. Using this method he soon rose above the canopy. However, they were still far from the top of the quarry.

'Yoshi thinks he can make it' said the creature. Sheik thought otherwise. However, the creature didn't ask for her opinion and took a running jump. His first few kicks in the air were powerful and arose them high. However they got weaker and weaker and soon Yoshi could no longer ascend. He was so near to the top as well.

'Jump' He said in a strained voice before he fell. Sheik didn't need telling twice, and done one better. She teleported of the creature and onto the top of the quarry. In Hyrule, as a sage, she could teleport anywhere in a second. However, in this form, both Sheiks teleport and Faroes Wind would only carry her a few feet. It was enough in this situation however.

Sheik looked over the side expecting to see the remains of the brave creature on the floor below. However, she instead saw his head getting closer and closer. Soon, he landed on his feet besides her. Apparently, the loss of weight meant Yoshi could do his triple jump again.

Before leaping back on, Sheik saw in the distance numerous trees moving, no doubt because of the Frames or the reincarnated fighters. She wondered if Link and the others were moving any of them.

After a few more minutes of ridding Yoshi, they came upon unmistakably, the edge of the forest. Sheik wondered why her and Link had never taken this much shorter route. She could see more stretches of plains, but no more mountains. They must be on the opposite side.

'Who are you?' A feminine voice shot out. Sheik turned to see a woman slightly older than her, dressed in a long pink dress and with blond hair slightly shorter than Zelda's. She also wore a crown.

'Um, Peach?' Sheik enquired to the stranger.

'Yes I am Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, and whom might you be?' Peach replied.

'Oh I am sorry, please excuse me' Sheik replied, before transforming back.

'Oh, so you're Princess Zelda of the land of Hyrule?' Peach said in a shocked voice.

'Yes' Zelda answered, dismounting herself.

'Fantastic. Now please, lets get inside, away from those horrible purple things.'

'Inside where?' Zelda asked as Peach grabbed her arm and began to walk away with Yoshi behind.

'In here of course!' Peach said as they rounded a corner. Zelda laid her eyes on to what appeared her to be a huge cart, except it shimmered due to its metal service. It had large wheals, which were not wooden like Zelda was accustomed to, but rather black. The thing itself was three times the length of Epona and nearly twice as high as her. It had several round windows on the side, and one larger window at the front. Near the front stood a door. The roof seemed to have railings along the edges; evidently meaning it was possible to go on top of it as it moved. The thing itself was an unusual shape to Zelda, but to Peach it was in the shape of a rather large caravan, except it was red and had many signs of Mushroom faces plastered over it.

'What is it?' Zelda asked.

'It's a new vehicle developed by the Mushroom Kingdom army, made in case the Koopa's ever attack again and I need to escape fast.'

Zelda was still confused, but was soon being gently pushed into the 'vehicle' by Peach. Inside, Zelda noticed many bags and sacks towards the back of the room, which was pretty bare. At the front, there were a few controls and buttons and two seats covered in the softest velvet.

Once inside, Peach sat down on one of the seats. A loud bang was heard from the ceiling.

'Yoshi has jumped onto the roof' Peach said to Zelda's unasked question. 'Why don't you sit down?'

'Sorry, I'm far too nervous. Worried about the guys.'

'Yeah, what's going on back there?'

'The short story is that we kept getting attacked, Links horse ran away, so they stuck me on Yoshi and told him to take me here while they fought.'

'Mario didn't say if he wanted me to leave right away? Or if he planned on coming back here?'

'Sorry no' Zelda answered in an exasperated voice.

'That man really angers me sometimes!' Peach commented in an irritated voice. 'I swear, if we get one ounce of a attack, I'm out of here'.

'You mean you'd really leave your friends here? Just go away and leave them fighting?' Zelda said in a shocked and appalled voice.

'Oh sweetie, don't get me wrong or anything. I am worried about them. But they're the fighters. They fight. And they're pretty good at it to. And with your Link out there, they'll be fine.'

'But still' Zelda went to say but Peach go to her feet.

'But nothing. The guys knew your safety was the top priority when they left here earlier. So if it comes down to it, I might have to drive us away.'

'How can you be worried about my safety when you don't even know me?' Zelda said, tears coming to her eyes.

'We know more than you realise' Peach said in a soft voice.

'I'm sick of everyone putting themselves out for me, risking life for my apparent safety. It's not fair on them. It makes me feel so pathetic and guilty' sobbed the sage. Peach responded by gently patting her shoulder.

Meanwhile

'Link, think fast!' Dr Mario yelled. Link spun round to see Roy leap from a tree. Link diverted the attack with his sword so Roy stumbled over his feet and fell into the Dr's path. He laid a punch into the swordsman, which pushed him back. Luigi put his hands behind his back and grinned in a childish manner before putting one leg out and tripping Roy up. Link finished him of with a blow to the chest.

A loud series of shouts was heard and Mario came flying out from behind a bush, Falco in pursuit. The short man got to his feet fast and rolled to avoid Falco's chop. He then grabbed him around the neck and ran along the side of a tree, dragging Falco along. Mario then dropped him head first allowing Link to stab his sword into the birds neck.

'Onwards then!' Mario shouted as the four fighters ran along.

'Are we there yet?' Link asked Luigi who ran besides him.

'Not to far now.'

Without warning, a fast beam of red energy shot at Link, who raised his shield just in time. Fox emerged on the pathway in front.

'C'mon!' He yelled with his hand in a 'bring it' motion. Link accepted.

The Hylian charged at McCloud, Fox set up his shield just as Link made contact. The initial attack sent him flying to the floor. Link quickly responded by taking out Fox's feet, and then ploughing him through a bush. This however, concealed a large drop. Link and Fox fell down, exchanging blows. The Mario's and Luigi watched in awe as the two fighters got to their feet, ignoring the pain they must be feeling.

'Guys, just go!' Link shouted.

'We can't!' Luigi replied.

'We must, otherwise the Frames will get us and both Princess's will be in danger, not just Zelda!' Said Dr Mario. The three yelled 'be careful' to Link before continuing running.

'It's about time!' Peach yelled as Mario, the Dr and Luigi came upon the Princess.

'We had 'a few minor set backs' Mario replied. 'But it's not over yet. Hundreds of Frames are closing in fast. Doc, you get inside and help navigate, me and Luigi are going to use the kart!'

'Mario, where's Link?' Zelda asked as she emerged from the doorway.

'He was fighting the fox guy when he told us to leave' Dr Mario answered as he and Peach ushered Zelda inside. Here, Peach took her driving position and the vehicle started to move. Out of window, Zelda saw Luigi and Mario get into a small red vehicle, with one seat to drive and another place to hold onto at the back where Luigi stood. Soon this to began to move and was much faster than the larger vehicle.

'That's the Go-Kart Mario uses to race in. Made for two people and full of shell weapons, he should be able to hold of any Frames that get near the main truck' Dr Mario said to Zelda. However, the sage wasn't listening. She was more focused on Links whereabouts.

'It's those Frames thingys!' Peach yelled. Dr Mario and Zelda ran to the front where they saw Frames blocking of entrance to the plains.

Mario however, swerved in front of them in his kart and Luigi held what appeared to be large green shells. When he threw one, it hovered above the floor and blasted the Frames down. More and more he dashed, more and more went down. Soon, both vehicles had a clear path.

'Go on Mario Bros!' Shouted Dr Mario. However, several loud bangs on the roof interrupted this.

'Yoshi?' Zelda asked.

'Frames, I just saw them leap from a lone tree.' Peach said. This was drowned out by shouts and howls from Yoshi above.

'Oh my' Zelda said as a hatch which evidently lead to the roof, smacked open revealing one Frame. It jumped down and took one look at Zelda before he jumped forth. The Princess screamed, walk backwards, not knowing what spell to use in such a place. There was no need however, as Dr Mario booted the Frame back, nearly hitting Zelda.

'Princess now, the backdoor hatch!' Dr Mario said to Peach. The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom nodded and hit a large button, which dropped down the back of the truck. Apparently, this was one large door. It lowered itself down and fell to the floor, causing sparks and a screeching noise as it was being pulled along. The Frame nearly fell of, but grabbed the hinges just in time, hanging on for life as the speed threw it about in the new opening. It clawed at Zelda's ankle. The sage had been transfixed by the door opening and had not moved.

The Frame dug into her bare ankle, causing it to bleed as its nails dug into her. She winced in pain and suspected to be pulled downwards onto the dirt path. The Frame showed what appeared to be a smirk, but this soon vanished once an arrow impaled itself into its back.

Zelda shot up to see Link on Epona, galloping behind the truck–like vehicle.

'Link' she screamed in the happiest voice she could muster. The Hero of Time smiled despite cuts and bruises across his face.

'Link, good to see you're safe. Now ride Epona up the ramp into here. It is big enough and she could rest then' Dr Mario said. Link nodded and urged Epona up the ramp. The horse had to jump it as it was moving fast and it had not grip. This meant Link had to leap of her and onto the roof. Epona squeezed in making the place a lot smaller. She was restless at her new surroundings. Soon Link jumped from the hatch and began to calm his steed.

'How'd you make it?' Dr Mario asked.

'Epona came trotting along just as I killed Fox. Lucky or what?' Link said.

'Link, Mario wants a word with you' Peach shot out. Link walked to her, not knowing who she was. She handed him what appeared to be a mushroom.

'I'm not hungry' he said. Peach laughed.

'No, no. It's a radio transmitter. Just looks like that for show really. Just talk into it and Mario will respond from his kart.'

'Ok. Uh.. Mar…Mario?' Link yelled into the radio, unsure what to do.

'Not so loud Link, I can hear ya! Just wanted to ask how you are' came the reply.

'I'm fine Mario, don't worry about me, but now that we're safe'

'For now' Mario added.

'For now' Link agreed. 'You can answer all of my questions like we agreed.'

'In good time Link, but how about we get 'away first? Into a safer place perhaps?'

'Fine then' Link said as he handed Peach the radio back. Soon however, he was pulled in a rib breaking hug as Zelda jumped onto him.

'I'm so glad you are ok. I though I had lost you.' She said.

'Zelda, I'm hurt, you're squeezing to tight!' Link said.

'Sorry. It's just I thought I'd never see you again. We went through so much since we left the cave this morning.'

Link smiled and pulled her closer. Dr Mario backed of and took a seat, giving them some privacy.

'Link, you reek.' Zelda said as she pulled herself away while giggling.

'You can't fight without sweating' Link joked. Zelda simply laughed some more as Yoshi jumped down, making the place even more cramped.

'Yoshi's head hurt!'

Well there's that chapter done. What a long one! Link and Zelda now have help from five fighters of the Mushroom Kingdom. I didn't know at first how to incorporate Dr Mario in as in the game he is just a clone, but I don't like using clones so I made him to be a similar looking cousin of Mario and Luigi. Oh well.

Just thought I'd mention. I'm going on holiday next week so don't expect any updates to soon.

R&R.


	10. Revelations

Lets see if I can get this finished before I go on holiday. Hopefully this chapter will suss a few things out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am merely an imaginative hyper writer.

Chapter 10: Revelations

The large truck-like vehicle owned by Princess Peach came to a halt 6 hours after the events of the fight in the forest. It was now pitch black and Link had no idea where they were. The journey had been rather tedious. The party were all tired, hurt and fed up so little was spoken. The conditions inside were hot and cramped (Epona was taking up much of the room) so tempers were high. The Frames had been lost when the fighters escaped from the forest, but most present felt it would have been more satisfying to have kept on fighting as there was little to do while they drove, and not one of the Mushroom Kingdom residents felt inclined to answer Links questions until they had stopped.

Dr Mario apparently was actually in the medical profession, and not just a mad fighter. He had cleaned up all of the fighter's new injuries, as well as having a look at some of their previous ones; particularly Links right shoulder. He spent a while examining it so the Hylians were a little anxious. Link didn't understand what could be wrong, the wound was fully healed and he could use his arm like normal.

After several minutes of mumbles and sighs, the Dr looked up and Link was relieved to see he was smiling.

'It's in fine condition, you did well Princess.'

'I guess all those red potions worked after all then' Zelda said.

'Well I don't know much about magic potions, we have very little magic in the Mushroom Kingdom, and what we do have is nothing on the scale of what you must have in Hyrule. But nevertheless, you demonstrated excellent care of the injury, magic or no magic. You're in her debt, my lad. Most other people probably wouldn't of cleaned it or kept it as good as she did.'

Link just nodded and pulled up his tunic again.

'You know, I was starting to wonder whether you were a 'Dr' at all, or if it was just a fancy title.' Link said with a smirk. Dr Mario smiled back and removed his plastic gloves.

'Healer first, fighter second' he said with a chuckle.

'So how come you fought first in the forest and then checked me over after?' Link said with a sarcastic grin.

'Because as a subject of the Mushroom Kingdom, I here by must abide to the wishes of her Majesty first and foremost' the Dr said, as though he had that statement grafted into his mind. 'Peach wanted us to get you first so the healing had to wait' he finished more casually, letting a small smile slip under his moustache.

They had stopped in a large grassy area, completely and utterly covered in a veil of darkness. The only lights came from the truck and Mario's Kart (which incidentally had gotten to this area first and checked it over for enemies).

Link wandered over to Mario and his brother; they were leaning casually on the Kart, evidently waiting for everyone to walk over.

'Mario, care to answer my questions now? We might fall out if you say 'no' again' Link said. Mario smiled.

'Sure sure Link, right away (Link sighed happily) but first (Link moaned) we need to set up a campfire, it is 'a freezing out here, and I don't like the idea of leaving the lights on the vehicles. Link, would you please be so kind as to hack away some of the grass.'

'Fine Mario' Link said as he unleashed a spin attack, taking out the tall grass and leaving a circular round area, and in the process, whipping of Luigi's and Mario's hats.

'Watch it Link!' Luigi said as he held his hands of his head. The others began to set up some cooking equipment while Link and Mario got 'ordered' to get some firewood. They returned with a handful of logs, which Zelda lit up instantly. Soon a roaring fire bought warmth to the freezing grassy plains. Peach bought out a camping stove from her truck and placed it carefully over the fire. She then added a few vegetables and a few slices of meat. The delicious aroma stopped all in their tracks and they took a turn to take it in. It was most satisfying. Dr Mario boiled some water. Apparently, a soup was being hastily made. Link gave Epona a short run before offering her a few well-deserved carrots and a pale of water. The horse ate and drank gratefully before resting down on the soft bed of grass and drifting to a much-needed sleep.

Yoshi leapt from the top of the roof and landed happily and loudly. He had apparently slept the whole journey and was full awake and ready to eat.

'Well that's 'a great, now you can go on night watch first!' Mario said. Yoshi's smile dropped.

Luigi bought out a few blankets to sit on while questions were asked and answered. Link gratefully placed one over a log he had been sitting on, so making a very crude yet comfortable chair. Zelda, who smiled at him as she sat down and threw, some of her hair back, joined him.

Peach was carefully tending to her meal while Luigi set up places for the others to sit.

'I hope you don't think I am going to sleep out here tonight on those!' Peach said in a dignified voice. Luigi cocked his head up and walked away, muttering things about 'royalty'.

'No we're not sleeping out here; it's far too dangerous. We should be inside the truck for a quick get away. These are just for sitting on while we eat Peach' Dr Mario said.

'You know, Peach really is a typical royal like person in character, yet she still is accustomed to cooking in the wilderness' Link whispered to Zelda.

'I heard that!' Peach said sternly, but smiling anyway. 'Cooking is the same in any environment Link, all you need is heat and ingredients!'

'I'm pretty well suited to the out door life Link, yet I like to think of myself as being a 'typical royal person.' Zelda said.

'Yeah, but you had seven years on the run from Ganondorf, and that wasn't exactly in luxury' Link added. Zelda just sighed.

The Mario Bros took a seat opposite Link and Zelda while Yoshi and Dr Mario sat on the right, with Peach on the left tending to their fire. Soon, she announced the soup was ready and began to pour the contents into plastic bowls and pass them around, with a glass of powdered milk. The seven fighters ate in silence each person was evidently hungry. Link and Zelda had eaten some raw meat on the truck, but that didn't compare to the taste of a proper cooked meal. They had also been offered some Mushrooms, which were quite large, but they seemed to almost push themselves down your throat when you ate them. Peach said they were special as they had fast healing properties. Link certainly felt better. And yet, despite all they had been through, he didn't feel tired at all as they sat around the roaring fire. The prospect of having his questions answered was most exhilarating to him, fighting of all fatigue.

'Mario, I think it's time me and Zelda got some answers, which you promised' Link said once he had devoured his food. Mario threw his spoon aside and picked up the bowl and slurped the remaining contents down, much to the dismay of Peach.

'Mamma Mia! That was 'a delicious!' He said as he wiped away at his moustache.

'Mario' Link added, as sternly but as nicely as he could.

'Ok Link ok, I'll tell you 'a everything.' But where to start? There is so much, and it 'a confusing me. So much to divulge'

'Oh for goodness sake Mario, it isn't like you have to recite the entire works of 'Sir Toad S Tool's Encyclopaedia of Mushroom Growth, volumes I to XVII. Just get on with it' Peach said in an annoyed tone.

'Okie-dokie' Mario said as he took his hat of and wiped his face with it. 'But there is a lot to get through' he added in a voice like that of a tired child.

'There isn't that much, it's just you're lazy' Dr Mario commented. Mario continued to wipe his face and scratch his head.

'Maybe if I just tell you everything we know, then you can ask us anything you still wish to know after.' Said the short man. Link nodded. 'Oh good, now let us 'a see. Where to begin.'

'Oh for goodness sake!' Peach said in a loud outburst. 'I'll start shall I? God, you men have to do things so complicated, right Zelda?' Zelda laughed a little and nodded. Link just shrugged.

'It basically starts like this Link. I guess it was around 2 months ago. My sister, Princess Daisy, 2nd in line to the Mushroom Kingdom throne, was taking her annual worldwide cruise. Her route took her around the best spots our world has to offer. One route, in particular, took her past the huge Island of Donkey Kong'.

'Donkey Kong? He is from your world?' Link said with wonder. Peach nodded.

'Ah yes, the great big ape Donkey Kong. I still hate the fact he has been 'a captured and turned into an evil puppet. I mean, sure we were rivals, our whole families have been for generations, but we were more than rivals. We golfed together, played tennis together, raced together. Helped each other in a few sticky situations. I will make them 'a pay for what they done to him' Mario said as he slammed his fist into his palm. Peach nodded again before turning back to Link.

'As Daisy passed DK's island, they were hit by a powerful storm, but not like a storm you would usually suspect. This one seemed totally confined around the Island itself. The seas where Daisy's cruiser swam through were calm. Needless to say, Daisy inspected the island with a telescope. She recalled seeing purple lighting strike the top of the mountains on the island, and she swore to have seen a mass of purple creatures on there. Naturally, she wanted to go and have a look but Sir Toadstool, who was also on cruise, wouldn't let her out of fears for her safety, and besides, DK's island isn't part of the Mushroom Kingdom so we would be violating law if we went there without invitation.

'So she watched the storm tear through the island. It soon stopped however, after only a few minutes. However, the small monkey friend of DK, Diddy Kong, was seen running onto the beaches of the island and waved a few flags to get Daisy's attention. This was an invitation so they could dock. When Daisy met Diddy, he told her that the storm had hit unsuspected, and it had ripped a hole in the air, and purple demons had came from the hole and gone straight for Donkey Kong. He and Diddy fought them of, but the ape ordered him to leave the fight as the numbers were overpowering. Diddy didn't though, but soon watched as Donkey Kong was delivered a blow that allowed the demons to carry him back through the hole. Daisy didn't have a clue what the 'demons' or the 'hole' were, so she sent out a few troops to scour the entire island. On return, they reported seeing no signs of DK, and no signs of any demons. But they did see the 'hole in the air'. They recognized it as a portal but it soon shrank away by the time they got close to it. Daisy noted everything down and immediately retuned to the Mushroom Kingdom to file a report on behalf of Diddy Kong.

'Myself, my senior adviser Sir Toadstool, and my counsel of elder Toads, cross-referenced the report with recorded files and incidents of the past 100 years of Mushroom Kingdom history. We found nothing of any relevant detail, but did find something that caught our eye. One report stated that a strange storm had struck Bowsers castle 18 months earlier. A passing member of the Toad military made the report, as not many people go to the land where the Koopas dwell.'

'Sorry to interrupt, but what are Koopas?' Link questioned.

'Koopas are small turtle like creatures that stick together in order to terrorize anyone who isn't a Koopa. The king Koopa is a guy called Bowser. Now most Koopas are land dwellers and some can fly, but nevertheless they are easy to defeat, one kick to the shell usually does it. Bowser, on the other hand, is a different matter. He is 10 times as big as most Koopas, with unbelievable strength. He has razor sharp claws and teeth, a huge spiky shell and has the ability to breath fire, and even jump high and use his enormous weight as a weapon' Dr Mario said.

'And despite all of that, I have still 'a managed to defeat him loads of times' Mario added boastfully.

'Yes, Bowser has been a pest in the past. He has captured me many a time, and it has been down to Mario and the others to rescue me' Peach said. 'So anyway, the storm on the Koopa land interested us, so we sent Mario and Luigi to investigate.'

'Yes, Mario and me are often called plumbers because we use the pipes across the Mushroom Kingdom to warp around Koopas and kick their butt! But more realistically, we are top fighters of her majesty' Luigi added even more boastfully.

'Yoshi too' the creature added. Mario nodded.

'Yes, we don't get 'a far without you Yoshi.'

'Anyhow (Peach said as she shot a look at the Mario Bros) Mario and Luigi looked over all of Bowsers castle, and didn't see a single soul.'

'It was 'a completely empty. Not a single Koopa in sight. We looked from the deepest lava pits to the tallest room in the highest tower. Not one person. We were going to 'a check Bowsers chamber when he heard 'a crying sound. On closer inspection, it turned out to be Baby Bowser, the son of the Koopa King.' Mario said.

'He thinks I'm his 'mummy', how sad' Peach added in a sickening voice. Mario smirked and continued.

'We asked him where his dad 'a was. He spilled the beans on every single thing.'

'Apparently, 'daddy' never told him to keep his mouth shut' Dr Mario said.

'So we took the baby back to the kingdom for interrogation' Luigi said.

'He told us everything we needed to know. According to him, two years or so ago, Bowser reported on having a strange dream. In this dream an orange haired apparition had told him he needed him as a fighter. The dreams happened every night. Strangely enough, myself, Mario, Luigi, Dr Mario and Yoshi all reported on having the same dreams.'

'Yes, the Princess had come to me asking for pills to help her deal with them, it was only when she did I realised the dream I was also having wasn't usual. This apparition must have been real, and obviously wanted us as his fighters. Believe it or not, Peach is an excellent fighter.' Dr Mario said.

'This apparition is blatantly Ganondorf' Zelda said. 'Please continue.'

'Well Bowser kept having these dreams, but it turned out this apparition, or Ganondorf as you call him, realised Bowser had deep evil in his heart. He decided he would have him as an ally and not at a puppet of war. He revealed to Bowser that he was from another world, full of magic where had had ruled for seven years, but a young boy and a sage had reversed all this and imprisoned him where his body was trapped but his soul wasn't. He had found the 'world between the worlds' when he moved in his soul, and realised he could use it to his advantage. He needed strong fighters from other worlds to carry out his wishes, but Bowser would be more useful as a friend. He asked if Bowser would join him, in return for control of the Mushroom Kingdom, and another world of his choosing. Naturally, he agreed.' Peach said, sighing slightly before continuing.

'Baby Bowser reported that the first storm was the one where Bowser first stepped into this world. He came back a week later, full of happiness but not telling of what he had seen. His trips continued, until a time before the DK incident where he and all his Koopas made a final journey through the portal, one they said they wouldn't return from until the Kingdom was theirs.

'This information naturally scared us. The whole Kingdom was put on full alert, the army was ready and my protection was stepped up. It wasn't until around ten days ago that anything happened, at a time where ironically, all of us that had the dreams were together in one place. Mario and Luigi had been assigned as my bodyguards, the Dr was with me in case we were attacked and I needed quick treatment. Yoshi stopped by on a social call. That was when the storm happened and a portal opened. Hundreds of Frames attacked, but they didn't go for the army, but for all of us here. Not just me, even Mario as well. They wanted to capture us, to use us as fighters for them. We weren't going to allow them.'

'Yoshi was separated during the fight and was captured. Yoshi was scared but continued to fight' Yoshi said as he stood upright in a brave manner.

'Well done Yoshi for cutting a long story short. Yes, basically Yoshi got captured and was taken through the portal. Mario was having none of it, it seemed. Him and Luigi got into the Kart and followed.' Dr Mario said.

'And then I did as well' Peach said while sticking her tongue out at the Dr.

'Yes, despite my best wishes, the Princess drove the truck with us in it through the portal' Dr Mario said as he shook his head.

'By the time they came through, me and Luigi had rescued Yoshi before they got away with him' Mario said.

'Before we could all go back, however, the portal closed. We were trapped. After a few days of it failing to open again, we drove of looking for something to explain all of this.' Peach said. Dr Mario stood up and began to pace around the fire as he continued.

'The area we were at is perhaps 500 miles away from here. It is an area of pure darkness, even during the day. The ground is black, no plants are seen and everything has certain soot covering it. Eventually, we got to our apparent goal.

'On top of a huge mountain was a large darkened castle, with many turrets and towers. You could almost feel the evil within it. Para-Troopas and Koopa-Troopas surrounded it, guarding with Frames. I'd say there were thousands of them, and that's not accounting for what could be inside. It would have been suicide to attempt a break in. Occasionally, the highest tower would glow a bright purple, lighting the whole area in a violet flash. A shot would fire from it, which we found out later to be a way of transporting Frames and captured fighters, across to any point in the world.

'We decided it would be too dangerous to stay in close proximity to the castle, so we drove a considerably distance from it. How shocked were we when we found a Para-Troopa flying at a low height by themselves.'

'Sorry again, but what is a 'Para-Troopa?' Link asked.

'A Koopa who has wings and therefore the ability to fly.' Dr Mario answered. 'Anyway, we were suspicious as to why a Para-Troopa was by themselves in such a place. We decided to take the risk and shoot him down. Yoshi used his egg throw attack to knock him down. He was terrified. Absolutely terrified. I pitted him even. He was so scared he willing to give us the reaming pieces of the puzzle. Apparently, he was fleeing from the castle, as he didn't like what was going on. According to him, Bowser and this person they were told to refer to as 'the King of Thieves' were using portals to other worlds to capture strong fighters. Once they did, these fighters were imprisoned in some sort of magical prison. Here, they would be put into a state of a deep sleep wile the magical energy made another copy of the fighter, using a Frame as a blueprint. You see, a Frame would go into the room when the fighter was asleep, and that fighters body, thoughts, abilities, characteristics, memories and personality were grafted onto the Frame, so they would be a exact double, a perfect clone. Except, because they were cloned onto a Frames body, then they still had an understanding of being loyal to the King of Thieves, so they would still fight for him without question. That is why all of those fighters from other worlds were attacking you, and that is why when you killed them, they could come back. All that was needed was for other Frames to be copied into that fighters form, and then they would have the memories of the previous encounter with you to make it seem they were coming back to life, in order to confuse you I suppose.'

'Confused and worried me more like' Link said.

'The real fighters are locked away in that castle, their bodies being used to project an image of themselves into a Frame. In reality Link, you have never met Donkey Kong, or Fox McCloud, or Samus Aran, or any of the others. Those poor souls have become tools of war.' Peach finished.

'Just like we would have become if we hadn't of gotten away' Mario said.

'The Para-Troopa said more as well Link (Dr Mario continued) apparently, the King of Thieves wanted to get normal Frames and Frame-Fighters so he could launch an assault on your land, Hyrule. He wanted them to kill you Link and capture Zelda, as he needs Zelda, as she is capable of somehow restoring him to his original form. That is why we were so worried about you Zelda, why we were willing to risk our lives for you. If the King of Evil managed to capture you, then he would get his body back and Bowser would get control of the Mushroom Kingdom. It was in our own interests to help Zelda and ensure her safety. The Para-Troopa has been flying away at that time, as it was when reports had come through that Zelda had entered this world with you Link, the one who should be dead. He was getting away as things were starting to heat up, get more serious. That is when we decided we would locate you and help.' He finished. Link sat in silence, not saying anything, just taking all the information in. It was a lot to do so. Ganondorf has systemically made a brilliant plan that would get his body back, which would mean he could get the entire Triforce again. He was controlling fighters from other worlds, and in the process risking the lives of all people in those worlds. Link and Zelda looked at each other and decided it was only fair they fill the Mushroom Kingdom fighters in on all the details of their world, Hyrule, the Triforce and why Ganondorf can't be allowed to get it.

'You might find what I'm about to tell you hard to believe, but I assure you every bit of it is.' Zelda began. 'As you know, our world is Hyrule, and was made by three goddesses. The three golden goddesses were Din, goddess of power; Nayru, goddess of wisdom; and Farore, goddess of courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, dyed the mountains red with fire, cultivating land and creating the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world, creating science and wizardry and bringing order to nature. Farore, with her rich soul and through justice and vigour, created the life forms that would uphold the law - the animals that crawl the land and the birds that soar in the sky. After creating the world, the three great goddesses, their labours completed, departed for the heavens. Three golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world, symbols of the goddesses' strength. These triangles became known as the Triforce. A small but powerful portion of the essence of the goddesses was held in this mighty artefact, which was to guide the intelligent life on the world of Hyrule. The sacred triangles became the basis of the world's providence, and the resting place of the triangles became the hidden Sacred Realm, or Golden Land. According to legend, the sacred Triangle can be found in the sacred realm. In this realm, the Triforce reflects the heart of those that touch it. Someone with pure heart can touch it and make a paradise; someone with evil in his or her heart can touch it and make an evil world, a wasteland.

'The Triforce can be split into three parts, courage, wisdom and power. If someone who touches is has an unbalanced heart, then they get the Triforce part they desire most. If one with a balanced heart touches it, then they get the true power to govern all. If you are unbalanced, then you must acquire the other two parts from the others chosen by destiny to hold the others, only then can you govern all.

'That is the basis of mine and Links life. When Link was but a 10-year-old boy, his guardian sent him from his home. Link came to me, and us two youngsters found we had been bought together by fate. I had been having dream that a man from the desert, Ganondorf, would destroy Hyrule, but then would get stopped by a forest boy, Link. No one except my nanny, who later became a sage, believed me. We knew Ganondorf wanted the Triforce, so we formulated a plan to stop him. I sent to get three spiritual stones, which, once played with the Ocarina of Time, would open up the door of time and the entrance to the scared realm. Link done so, but in the last minute Ganondorf found out, and he killed my father and I had to flee. Link laid his hands on the Master Sword, but he was to young to use it, so he was forced into a deep sleep for seven years. However, Ganondorf tricked us. He entered the sacred realm after Link and touched the Triforce, but only got one piece, the Triforce of power. When Link awoke, he found our world a mess, and he had to conquer 6 temples and awaken the sages within in order to find a way to Ganondorf. I had evaded him for seven years but was caught when I revealed myself to Link. Link then got to Ganondorf, and found out the Triforce of wisdom had come to me and the Triforce of courage belonged to him. Link then fought Ganondorf and defeated him, and the sages and me imprisoned him the sacred realm, and reversed time in Hyrule so no one ever to know what had happened, except for me, Link, the Sages and Ganondorf. We knew he would free himself in seven years so we planned to lay in wait and actually kill him this time. Before the seven years, the sages and I decided to plan everything in advance so when I was 13 I left my castle to become a sage, again. However, Ganondorf broke out earlier than we thought when Link wasn't around, so we had to imprison him again, we didn't actually kill him

'So he still had the Triforce of Power while me and Link retained the other parts. That must be why he wants me. It is beyond logic how the Triforce of Wisdom that I hold would help him get his body back, but then again the Triforce never has been logical. He sent the Frames to kill Link, and if he died, then his Triforce piece would go back to the sacred realm. Then, I would be virtually defenceless form the 'Frame-Fighters so he could capture me, keep me alive while he done whatever he did to get his body back, then kill me and go to the sacred realm to get the other pieces, and have the other Triforce piece. That is what we cant let him do, as then anything he so much wishes will come true, he will be god like. We cannot allow that. No world would be safe' Zelda finished, trying to catch her breath. Everyone present said nothing for around 10 minutes, both parties trying to comprehend all information. Soon however, Peach arose telling all they should sleep on what they had found out so they could think of a plan the next the day. Everyone agreed, and began to pack up. Link however remained seated.

He had forgotten just how much he was responsible everything, how his actions alone had played a huge part in time and space. The story of the Triforce had reminded him of just who he was. The Hero of Time, holder of the Triforce of courage.

When Link arose he saw the fire was out and Peach and Zelda were gone, in the truck apparently. Dr Mario and Luigi were talking as Yoshi went on night duty, standing on the truck as a lookout. Mario was polishing up his Kart, admiring his reflection. Link groaned a little before walking up over to the truck and entering, to which a scream was heard and Link was pushed out of the door which was slammed after him. He got up and wandered to a open window where Peach was.

'Zelda is using the shower, you cant come in for a bit!' She said before shutting the window again. Link shrugged.

'How was I to know?' He said to himself before walking over to Mario and his Kart.

'Hey Mario, what you doing?'

'Polishing up my baby, she is good no? I love you baby, you are Mario's favourite Kart ever!' He said as he went over it more with a damp cloth. Link raised an eyebrow.

'You need a girl' he said. Mario turned around and smiled.

'So what's the truck called anyway, I've been meaning to ask you' Link said.

'The Mushroom Mobile' Mario said as turned, with the same proudest in his voice as when he said 'Koopa-Poopa' earlier. Link raised another eyebrow, like earlier.

'You're kidding right?' he asked.

'Why, what's 'a wrong with it?' Mario asked.

'Everything' Link answered in a exasperated voice, before turning back to walk to the 'Mushroom Mobile', muttering things like 'them and their names' under his breath while Mario muttered 'Hylians' under his.

Link got back to the door and knocked this time. Peach voice responded 'Come in.'

Link entered to see Peach sitting on a chair with a sewing kit out, and Zelda in a nightgown lying on the floor in a sleeping bag. The gown she wore left little to the imagination, showing every little outline of her body in beautiful detail. Link stood there and dropped his boomerang, which was in his hand at the time. He hung his mouth open more than he had with Samus. His eyes just stared. Zelda gave him an inquisitive look.

'I've leant Zelda one of my gowns; she needs something decent to sleep in for a change. You can sleep in a sleeping bag tonight Link, we all are. Sorry we cant lend you anything to sleep in, none of the guys clothes would fit you, barely cover up your arm I suspect' Peach said as she continued to sew away. Link muttered something like 'oh yeah' as he continued to stare and Zelda stared back, smiling slightly at Links expression, not knowing why.

'I'm just sewing up Zelda's dress; I have some pink fabric with me. If you want to give me your tunic, I can use some of the suits Luigi has to sew it up, it's the same shade of green.' Peach offered, Link replied in the same tone, 'oh thanks'.

He was bought back to reality as Dr Mario shoved past him and wandered to a sleeping bag, removing his coat.

'Sorry, Link. It's just that Yoshi has chosen me to go on night watch after him so I'm going to catch a few Z's before hand.' He said before slipping into his bag, Zelda doing the same with hers, taking the view from Link who came back to his senses quick.

'Sweet dreams guys' the Dr muttered.

'No doubt about that' Link said to himself as he went to his own bag.

Hey look, that was a fast update yeah? I just wanted to give you guys one before I went. Quite good that my holiday was timed with this one, as it didn't have fighting in it as such so it was easier to write.

I hope you now understand the plot with Ganondorf, the Frames, the worlds, Bowser etc. I added the bit in about Hyrule and the Triforce, as some readers might not know about it so it's there for their benefit really.

Ill start writing as soon as I get back, you have my word. The next chapter will see the characters debating on what to do next. Don't think that all mysteries of the game are over yet; plently more to come as things heat up and the antae is doubled.

Read and Review my loyal readers.

Thanks Bballstar42 for the holiday comment as well, I will have fun, you can count on that.

Ta ta!


	11. Infiltration

I have a confession; I said I'd start writing as soon as I came back, but I didn't, not for four days.

But I had family visiting and my exam results came out so I have been busy.

But I had a good holiday, got some good exam results, so I'll continue with a 'good' chapter!

Thanks for the reviews; it's what keeps me going. And superdave, your theory was so close yet so far. Good try though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, SSBM or any mentioned copyrighted material.

Chapter 11: Infiltration

The worst thing about heavy rain is the after effect. I mean, getting wet isn't a bother really; it's actually quite refreshing when you are hot and sweaty. It's just when your hair gets waterlogged, causing drops into your eyes, weighing your fringe down in a sticky sensation. And when your clothing absorbs the water, making it heavier and life more difficult. Then there is the mud; no one (except maybe a child) wants to get muddy. Who likes to see a nice clean garment splattered in mud after you've washed it? It is most irritating.

And movement is restricted in the rain. If you're walking, you can slip and slide. If you are ridding in some sort of vehicle, the constant patter of rain on the roof can drive one mad. It's even worse if you are ridding an animal. They kick up mud like they enjoy it, they throw you around as they stumble over the wet terrain, and the feeling of rubbing against wet matted fur isn't the most enjoyable.

All of this was going through Links mind as he rode Epona along besides Mario and his Kart, with the 'Mushroom Mobile' behind. Horses were not the most comfortable at the best of times, and a wet angry one isn't any better.

Link turned around to get a good view on the following Mushroom Mobile. Through the steamy window he saw Dr Mario driving casually with one hand, talking to Peach who was sipping away at a cup of coffee. Link gritted his teeth and turned around quickly, rubbing his thighs on the rough back of Epona, causing a numb itch feeling to shoot through his legs. He let out a yell and furiously scratched at it, only making the pain worse.

"The rain, is horrible" he said through gasps. Mario was driving comfortable in a raincoat, humming to himself occasionally. Luigi was ridding the in the Mushroom Mobile with the others.

They had been doing this for three days straight now. From early morning to late evening, both vehicles and horse would set out in a direction Mario said led to the castle. It had been decided that Epona would get too stressed being in the Mushroom Mobile, so Link was forced to ride his steed. Many things, particularly the endless rain, had slowed their progress. Also, the plains were not ideal terrain for the vehicles so they found it hard to drive. Epona could cross this easily, but she needed rest and food, something a vehicle doesn't, so this way all three kept at the same pace.

Link looked up the sky. It was dark, but it had been for days. Not the dark, dull grey you get from storm clouds, but a dark like you would see over a burning village, dark smoke clogging up the suns rays. The rain itself seemed unnatural, the way it would seemingly intend to go for sensitive areas; your eyes, into you mouth for example.

Link also noted how vegetation was getting more and more sparse, as though nothing could live in this area. The rocks and dirt were getting darker and darker as the miles went on, and where the trees went, large rock-like structures would replace them. This was blatantly the area where Ganondorf's castle lay. Link could just about see the mountain where the fortress stood, He didn't like the idea of just riding out in the open directly under its ominous shadow; the Mushroom Kingdom fighters didn't see the worry, they had eluded capture here before.

"It's 'a time to call it 'a day Link" Mario yelled out. Link sighed happily. The Kart and Epona came to a halt. Mario threw a cover over his vehicle before heading back in. Links trials for that day were not over yet however.

First he had to place Epona on a mat and make her stay there. Then, while she ate, he had to get on the floor and clean her hooves and underbelly, this alone was a messy job, and a smelly one to. But she made it harder by moving about, kicking up mud, and flinging water over his tunic. You see, Peach 'insisted' that the horse was cleaned before she could enter the mobile.

Eventually, Link cleaned the horse to the most he could be bothered to do. He went to the back door. Peach opened and surveyed the horse, and gave a nod of approval. Link smiled and went to enter with his horse but met the hand of Peach.

"I don't think so, you will have to clean of or change before I let you in. You can borrow my pink umbrella."

"Are you mad women? (Link yelled, a complete disrespect for the royalty)"

"There's no way you are mucking up the Mushroom Mobile any more"

"Peach, we're about to wage war on the King of Evil, we're not entering a beauty concert!"

"I don't care I refuse." Peach began, but was met by Link barging past her, bringing in a fresh trail of mud.

"Link!" She yelled. Mario and Luigi chuckled while Dr Mario shook his head.

"Peach! I have been ridding all day, my butt is sore (Peach frowned, Zelda shook her head, the Mario Bros laughed harder) I am soaking wet, tired, hungry, and I have an itch in the worst place! I couldn't give a dam about the state of the floor!" Link said as he got into his sleeping bag next to Epona, in the process limiting the other occupants to either end of the truck. Peach stood with her mouth hung open.

"Link, at least give us your clothing before going to sleep, it would be better for you" Zelda said trying to restore order.

"Way ahead of you" Link said as he slipped into the bag, removing his tunic, boots, mail, weapons, gauntlets and other items. They landed in a muddy pile. Link flipped over, smirking at Zelda and Peach's reactions at his sudden removal of clothes. He wondered what they would say if he stood up from under the bag? The image would be priceless. Soon the Hylian feel asleep, dreaming about muddy umbrellas and a laughing Mario in Peach's dress.

Link awoke quickly into darkness. His face was wet; something had been dripping on it. Not a leak that was all he needed right now.

He sat upright to see his clothes and accessories stacked neatly besides him, they had evidently been washed and left by the heating system. He also noticed the absence of a particular large figure. Epona was gone, the back door was open. Link could see no rain, so his horse was evidently happier.

A snoring sound alerted the Hylian. He turned to the front to see Luigi and Dr Mario slumped out on the seats, sliding down them, arms and legs hung over the side, mouths hung open. Link shook his head and smiled. He knew Peach was on night duty tonight, so she would be on the roof. He didn't know where Mario and Yoshi were however.

Link put his hands behind his head and lay down again. How had he gotten here? Not to long ago, he had been lost in wonder, fighting fighters from other worlds. Now all of this had happened, it was quite mind-boggling.

A small moan made Link look to his right, where a sleeping beauty lay. Zelda was curled up besides him, wrapped over in her sleeping bag. Link smiled again before turning on his side, resting his head on his hand and took a good look at the sage. She really was beautiful. Her face showed no signs of scars, spots or acne you would suspect on a 17 year old. Then again, both he and Zelda were mature for their ages, they had to grow up fast, and it seemed their bodies had skipped the whole adolescent teenage stage.

Zelda had a light tan and long eyelashes. Her Hylian ears supported her long locks of golden hair. Link smiled more so, before gently brushing away some of her hair from her eyes. Zelda moaned again at this and stirred. Link moved his hand back quickly, but Zelda stopped. She was having a dream. Link wondered what a sage could possibly dream about. He took in her scent, a sweet perfume aroma that you could find in her hair, her clothes, in her sleeping bag. Link gently caressed her cheek.

"She's perfect as she can be" he thought.

"Link?" a voice shot out. Link stopped his actions and jumped up in fright.

"Relax, it's 'a me, Mario! Could you come outside a second, we need 'a talk" Mario said. Link noticed his shadow at the opening of the back door.

"Sure Mazza" Link said before putting his clothing on. He stood up wearily, shaking at the chill of a cold breeze coming through the opening.

If it was dark during the day, then it was near impossible to see at night. As Link stepped out from the subtle lighting of the Mushroom Mobile, he was plunged into a world of sinister gloom. It wasn't until he heard a flicker to his left that he realised how scared he had become. Mario was sitting by a foldout table with two chairs. Upon it stood lantern, which was doing its best to light the surrounding area. Mario stared in question at Link, as he had his sword out and shield raised.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"I just felt, scared, as I went out" Link said, sheathing his sword.

"Yes this place has that effect on you" Mario said as he began to unroll a large sheet of paper.

"It's so unnatural, even during the day" Link said as he noticed his horse laying on the grass a little way past Mario. Yoshi was lying on his back with his arm over his stomach, snoring and occasionally flickering his long tongue out.

"It's 'a all due to the castle above. The evil and magic concentration within, it is 'a so vibrant. It attacks the mind, confusing it, shadowing the truth. It takes 'a while to get used to it." Mario said. Link shrugged, remembering this feeling all to well from his previous encounter with Ganondorf.

"Please sit Link" Mario said as he gestured to the other foldout chair. Link cautiously sat on it, carefully trying to fit himself in and in the process, trying not to break it.

"Where's Peach, shouldn't she be on night watch tonight?" he asked to the short plumber.

"I relieved her, said I would take it from here. It is 'a perfect opportunity for us to debate on what to do once we get to the castle." He answered. At the same time, he poured a liquid into two small mugs, from a hip flask, which he put back under his folded cape after.

"Have some whisky Link. It's 'a little something I smuggled aboard, just don't tell Peach. Technically, you wouldn't be 'a old enough in the Kingdom, but we're not there now are we?" He said with a smirk. Link smiled back and took the mug wearily.

"Although, you are, in someway, 'a lot older than 17" Mario added as he took a swig and drank it with ease. Link tried to do the same, but cringed at the taste and began chocking as it forced its way down his throat. A strong sensation went through his body and the hairs along his neck stood upright.

"Yahoo! Looks like we have 'a found the true weakness of the Hero of Time!" Mario said mockingly. Link smirked back in a sarcastic way.

"So what's the plan?" Link asked.

"Well, here is 'a basic map of the area we have made, with 'a little help from the Para-Troopa we captured." Mario responded.

"What did you do with him anyway?" Link said.

"Let him ago. He wouldn't go back to 'a Bowser as he would be killed for 'a treason. Goodness knows where he's at 'a now. But that doesn't matter. Now as you can see from the map, that one mountain isn't particularly large, not compared to the range where you and Zelda were. But it is still 'a bugger to climb. The slopes are steep, rocky. There are Frames and Koopa-Troopa's patrolling the perimeter, with Para-Troopa's flying above at all times. Most the time, they are on 'a look out below at this area. Don't worry though (he added at Links expression) during the day the excessive rainfall is 'a more than enough to give us cover, and the night is 'a too dark to see anything. The thing is, the rainfall is only heavy around this area. Around the castle, there is none."

"I'm guessing that the residue magic flung out when Frames are created and fighters copied is effecting the weather system." Link said intelligently.

"It could be, but anyway on to business. As you can see, the castle sits on the very top of the mountain. It has many towers, many windows. There seems to be a main front door, a huge gate that drops down like a drawbridge. There is also 'a moat running around it, full of murky water, which I have labelled here" he said as he gestured to a line on the map surrounding the castle.

"You don't expect to just enter through the main door do you?" Link asked.

"No, but we need to know where the main points are, as we can find our way around better then. Now, the Para-Troopa said that the moat is very deep, and that excessive amounts of it run through a hole in the bedding into an underground cavern. Apparently, there is 'a wide selection of caverns and such where small proportions of water flow around from the moat. All we have to do is 'a find an entrance to the system around this castle somewhere, and then locate the water from the moat. This way, we should be able to 'a scale the length of the mountain undetected, underground. Then, once we find out where the water flows 'a from, we can use it to find the hole in the moat bedding, and use it to our advantage."

"How?"

"You'll see why in a minute. As you can see from the map, the castle consists of 'a 4 main walls, facing north, south, east, and west. Within these walls lie towers and turrets, built in a shape of a circle. As the circle of towers closes in, the numbers get less and less and taller and 'a taller. The centre tower, and the tallest, is where Bowser and the King of Thieves lay. To get to them, you must go through the corridors and doors, walk and climb the endless stairs, proclaim the right keys to the right doors, and at the same time battle Frames and Frame-Fighters, and minions of Bowser. But that is not our first priority."

"Oh?" Link said.

"No, first we must rescue the trapped fighters. Besides the fact it is the right thing to 'a do, it will make our jobs easier, as we will have more fighters on our sides, and less reincarnated Frame-Fighters to worry about. Imagine fighting a DK clone a hundred times while trying to get to Ganondorf!"

"I see, so first we go in, and rescue the fighters, then attack?"

"That is 'a about right" Mario said.

"So where does the caverns and the moat thing come into it. I mean, sure it will get us underneath the area around the castle but it's not like we can just climb up through the moat into the open is it?"

"Ah, but we're not climbing up, we're breaking through!" Mario said, smirking under his moustache. "You see, the magical prison where the fighters lay is situated under the main castle foundations. There are only two main entrances to this, both of which are heavily guarded. But, if we go into the caverns and get underneath the moat, we should be able to find a way to burrow through and stumble into the underground facility."

"Mario, you're talking about braking through tonnes of rock that separate the underground prison from under the moat. My bombs aren't strong enough, they're only for a quick hit in battle, now unless you have bombs with the explosive power of a volcano, then I can't see this plan working." Link added. Mario frowned and rolled up the map.

"This world in uninhabited by intelligent life forms, so that castle couldn't have been here for long. Ganondorf must have built it recently, somehow. But it has been made in 'a hurry, so the foundations are not completely strong. And layers of rocks are constantly on the move on a mountain. It makes 'a sense there might be 'a gap we can break through."

"Well I don't think so. No offence Mario, but this plan seems very flawed. We have no idea how to get through the caverns, and even if we do, they will most likely be guarded. And this information you got might not be reliable. I'm sorry, but I just don't agree with it" Link said as he stood up.

"Okie-dokie Link, that is your prerogative. But I must add that I have seen the caverns and have been in them. I am confident we can at least get underneath the moat."

"But from there?"

"Honestly, I do not know. We could be 'a captured, then the Princesses could be found. It's a risk, I know" Mario said.

"A risk we can't take. There is a lot ridding on this Mario, so many worlds, so many lives. We can't rush into things."

"I'm aware of all that Link. But likewise, we cannot just sit 'around doing nothing, we will be found soon enough. At least if we get captured, we can say we tried."

"Saying that we tried wont calm anyone if Ganondorf succeeds" Link said. Mario arose with the map in hand.

"Sleep on it at least, for 'a few hours. Take it easy. Think things through. If you agree, me and you will carry it out, leaving for the caverns at dawn."

"Are you mad Mazza? I would suspect at least a day or so to think about something that might effect the rest of my life!"

"Goodnight Link" Mario finished, pulling up the backdoor, shutting of the light from the Mushroom Mobile, leaving Link with the light of the lantern. He let out a groan and sat back down at full throttle, breaking the small chair in the process. Link shouted in frustration, slamming his back on the mobile. Then it hit him.

"He's left me on night watch!" Link mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, "Guess I have time to think."

"Link should awake".

"Huh?"

"Link needs to wake up!"

"But Link doesn't want to wake up, as Link is having a beautiful dream that Link isn't here"

"But Yoshi think Mario be angry if Link doesn't awake"

"Huh?" Link said as he opened his eyes and sat up. The day was just braking and Yoshi was standing besides him. "What did you say Yoshi?"

"Yoshi said Link needs to be awake as Mario needs Links answer now" he replied. Link responded to this by leaping up, washing of the damp dew of his face and entering the Mushroom Mobile. Rain was just beginning to fall, for a change.

Mario stood at the door, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Here" he said as he gave Link the cup.

"Thanks" he said as he gratefully took a sip.

"Don't worry, there's no whisky in this!" Mario added. Link smiled and yawned. Everyone else was still asleep.

"I've giving it a lot of thought. Now what I want to say is that I am not concerned about my safety, more about Zelda. If anything happened to us, it would be up to the others to protect her, and even though I have confidence in their abilities, I still feel inclined to stay with Zelda and protect her myself." Link said in one breath.

"I understand Link, we'll just think of something else." Mario said sympathetically.

"Whoa hold on a sec, I didn't say I wasn't going, I just said I feel I should be by Zelda. But I am willing to put that aside and accompany you." Link said. Mario smiled at this.

"Okie-dokie then, we're going to leave now, if that's ok with you"

"Sure is."

"Great, now lets just tell the others that the plan is going ahead."

"Wait, Mario no!" Link said. But it was to late. Mario bought his fingers to his mouth and let out a loud whistle, awakening all in the mobile. Each fighter awoke cursing the short plumber. Luigi mumbled things like 'If only I had a gun' and 'I hope you were adopted'.

"Sorry to wake you guys like that, but Link has agreed to the plan, and we're going now. We'll stay in radio contact," Mario said.

"'Bout bloody time" Dr Mario said as he buried his head under his pillow on his chair.

"Good luck you guys, take care," Peach said.

"Yeah come back safe bro, you to Link" Luigi commented. Mario and Link nodded before turning to leave but were cut off by a loud 'no!'

Zelda shot upright in her nightgown and strode over to Link.

"What plan is this? You just cant walk out the door and not tell me!" She said.

"You mean you haven't told her?" Link said as he rounded to Mario.

"Don't worry Zelda, we'll fill you in." Peach said.

"On what?" Zelda said as she whipped round to face the Princess.

"They're going to rescue the other fighters." Came Dr Mario's voice from under his pillow.

"What? No, you can't! It's to dangerous, I wont allow it Link" Zelda said as she raised her authority of the young Hylian. Link smiled and took a step closer, grabbing onto her shoulders.

"I've been in worse situations. Don't worry about it" was all he said before walking back to the door. Zelda let out a sniffle and tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"No! I wont let you Link! I am still your princess, so you must (she cried some more) listen to my wishes, and I don't wish for you to walk into a death trap!" She said in an exasperated voice. Link walked back and held her hands.

"Zelda, if I thought there was a chance this wouldn't work, I wouldn't do it," he said, trying to hide the lies beneath his words. Mario noticed this to and pulled his cap down further in frustration and guilt.

"But, what if, what if something happens. What am I going to do without you?" Zelda said as she collapsed onto her knees and began crying into her hands. Peach walked over and lifted her up and embraced her.

"Calm down honey. Believe me, I would not send out Mario if I though there were a good chance he wouldn't come back. Once you see the plan, you'll understand there is no way the guys will be an any immediate danger".

"You don't know Ganondorf! There is no plan on this world or any other that eludes him. Link and Mario are walking into the devils grasp!" Zelda said as she pulled herself away. Link sighed and went for her hands again.

"Zelly, Ganondorf isn't even in his body form! He is less of a risk than when I fought him last time, and this time I have Mario with me anyway. Don't worry, we'll be in there and out with no troubles. We'll rescue the fighters and they'll help us defeat both Kings. Simple."

"Simple? Link, when has anything been simple for you, for Ganondorf, for me. For us?" Zelda said in a quiet voice only Link could hear.

"Don't fret, I'll be back" he said as he let her hands go and went for the door, determined to actually stand outside this time.

"Promise me" Zelda said as Link got to the doorway. Upon hearing this, he forced a smile, knowing full well that he couldn't promise. He turned round and showed such a forced grin.

"I don't need to promise," he said, and he finally walked out, Mario behind him. He didn't want to hear a response from Zelda, it hurt too much. Everything she said was like a dagger to the heart, making this quest harder and harder.

"Link" her voice shot out. The Hylian cringed, knowing he would have to lie to her and pretend he was fully confident once again.

"Yeah?" he said with another fake smile, with the kind of voice that made it seem him and Mario were merely popping around the local shop. Zelda ran from the doorway, barefoot onto the grass towards him and Mario. Ignoring the fresh rainfall, she ran to Link and slipped falling into his arms. He grinned more so, but inside he knew the fact she was so close now would kill him a few seconds later when she would be so far away.

"Link wait. I want to give you this," said Zelda as she began shuffling around the top of her nightgown. Link turned around in respect and embarrassment and Mario walked away, giving the two some privacy.

"Here" she said. He turned around to see she was holding a small gold chain in her hand, with a Triforce symbol at the end.

"Take it," She said as she offered her hand out. Link took it, examining the gold and the weight

"What is it?"

"It's a necklace my mother left me. I've had it since I was a little girl. Even in my years as a Sheikah, I kept it on. Impa told me off for doing so, saying anyone could easily identify me as a Royal Family member if they saw it. But I wore it anyway. You see, my mother told me never to take it off, never to leave it out of my sight, never to be without it. It means a lot to me Link, and I want it back. You got it Link? Bring it back. I want to see that necklace again Link." She added. Link smiled, for real this time. She really was one hell of a character, making him promise to bring the necklace back. She seemed to want to convince both of them that Link _had _to make it back.

"You got it Zelda," he said as he pulled the necklace on. He liked this, this way Zelda would be with him no matter what. The smell of it reminded him of earlier on when he awoke with her next to him. One needed memories like that with upcoming troubles.

"Take care," he said as he turned around.

"You to Link" she said as him and Mario walked of into the mist of early morning.

Two hours later

Link and Mario had hiked their way through rain and over many rocks and boulders to finally reach the base of the mountain. Once there, Mario took lead and began to take odd turns, going directions opposite from the castle, sometimes heading straight for it. Sometimes he would say things to himself like 'but maybe it was over there' and 'yeah, I remember Luigi fell over here, it must be near'. While doing so he had his head in a map, only looking up occasionally. Link followed, not bothering to ask questions. He was at a point where he didn't care if they went on or went back.

The castle came into view when they got to the base. It cast an ominous shadow over the mountainside. Link could feel the evil dwelling inside. He could all most sense Ganondorf's presence (must be a Triforce thing he thought). Sometimes, Mario would yell 'duck' when a Para-Troopa came overhead. Twice they had nearly walked into the route of a marching group of Frames and Koopa-Troopas. This was Links first sight of a Koopa. They were like Mario said, small turtle like creatures with hardly terrifying faces. The Frames however seemed to be far more vibrant and (although Link couldn't tell) stronger.

"Are we there yet?" Link said hours later. They were in such a narrow area of rocks and steep slopes that they could only just fit in single file.

"Nearly." Mario answered.

"Are we there yet?" Link said again.

"Not funny" Mario answered.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Don't confuse me."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's fun" Mario answered.

"You've lost me, and yourselves by the looks of things" Link said.

"Nope, look we're here now" Mario said as he gestured to a small pond in the path.

"That is not a cavern entrance, that is a pond Mario" Link stated as though he was talking to a 3 year old.

"I am aware of that Link. The cavern entrance is underwater. You go down, enter, and then resurface in a network of caves."

"So in order to get to the network of caverns and caves that leads to the water from the moat, we have to into a pond?"

"Yes"

"What is with you and water?" Link questioned.

"Very funny, now come, down we go." Mario said as he folded his map away.

"This is no way I am going to dive down into a murky pond looking for an opening, it would be suicide." Link exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of Toad, here give me your hookshot." Mario said as he hit his forehead in disbelief. Link shrugged and done so. Mario gripped the chain end of it and wrapped it around his arm.

"Okie-dokie, you hold the handle end tight. I am 'a diving down with the chain, and when I resurface I'll connect the hook to 'a rock or something, then give it 'a good tug. That will be your signal to reel yourself in, you wont have to do any work" he said before jumping into the pond.

"Mario wait!" Link said, but met a face full of water from Mario's splash. Link stood there soaking and fuming. After what seemed an eternity, he felt a good set of tugs down the chain.

"Here goes then" Link said as he clicked the button down. He was immediately pulled of his feet, face first into the water. He went so fast that the water went into this mouth and down his throat. As he chocked and tried to maintain grip, he was pulled further and further, the freezing cold water numbing his skin. Soon, he was being pulled in an another direction, and he just caught sight of a small underwater cave opening. As he entered, he was plunged into Darkness as more and more water stung his eyes. He was quickly pulled upwards again, the chain getting faster and faster, evidently meaning it was reaching its limits. Link saw soon a flash of light and he was pulled out of the water, landed flat on his back in a dark room with Mario standing over him, shinning a torch in his face. Link stood up and began chocking out the disgusting water.

"That was, the stupidest (cough) most ridiculous (cough some more) plan ever! I am freezing, my lungs are filled with (cough) water, and I am drenched and dirty." Said the Hylian. Mario put his finger to his lips indicating a whisper.

"Quite, there is 'a good chance Frames will be on patrol, your voice will be carried down though the echoes" he said.

"I couldn't give a flying fuck to be honest! (Link withdrew his sword) the way I'm feeling now I need something to fight." And at this he began laying into the wall, sparks flying from his sword as it hit. Mario shook his head and wandered of one way, with the torch, leaving Link in utter Darkness.

"Hey, wait up Mazza!' Link said as he went to catch up with the plumber.

Mario was right, there was a large selection of caverns and caves. One opening leading to another, short ones, large ones, sometimes they would only find a small crack they had to squeeze through, sometimes they would find a deep hole in the ground to jump under. Mario did have a way to find a route back however. He had with him many pieces of chalk, which he would use to draw a line onto the walls they passed. This way, in theory, they could return from the way they came.

More than once Link had stumbled into a puddle of water, and leapt up in happiness exclaiming they must be under the moat. It wasn't until Mario pointed out that there would be many underground streams and lakes that Link threw his hat down in frustration and asked the most obvious question.

"How are we going to know cave water from moat water?"

To which he received an even more obvious answer.

"We wont."

Upon hearing this for the third time, Link could no longer take it at and he asked the question he had been wanting to ask for a while, but had not done so out of fear that the answer would be so blatant.

"So how are we going to find the moat?"

"Okie-dokie, perhaps I didn't really explain the entire situation well. Basically, the soft rock under the moat gave way, and obviously, the Koopas noticed the sudden loss in water. Out of fear for their defences, they set about repairing the hole from underneath. So, what were looking for is 'a cavern with signs of recent Koopa activity, or perhaps a room completely flooded"

"Or perhaps a Koopa themselves" Link added.

"Yes, that too."

"Mario, if I had suspected this plan would be even more farfetched than before, my answer would have been a lot different. And I'm pretty sure Zelda wouldn't be braking he heart out if it had been so."

"Yes, she sure is something." Mario added as they took another turn.

"She was just worried about us." Link answered in a quiet voice.

"The worry seemed slightly different than the worry the others had."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it seemed she was, how can I 'a say this? She was more worried, about you."

"Well, we've known each other for a while" Link began, but Mario cut him off.

"My own brother showed 'a less worry than she did to you. And I think it is pretty obvious why."

"What are you getting at Mazza?" Link said, as he crouched down on his level.

"It's, it's nothing. Not my place."

"No, tell me!" Link demanded.

"No Link."

"Mario!"

"Shh, what is that? An odd sound." He said as he stopped walking, and turned his torch off.

"Don't change the subject, I want to know what you meant!" Said Link.

"Link be quiet!" Mario ordered, pushing himself into the shadows.

"No! Tell me what you wanted to say" Link said, refusing to move.

"Link, get out of view, Koopas are 'a coming. I can hear them, and see 'a torch flashing!" Mario whispered.

"What?" Link said as he span around and saw the torch beam come into view. He ducked in time as it passed over him, and landed just above Mario's head. Link began to crawl across the floor, scraping his elbows in an attempt to get to Mario's side. Just as he done so, two Frames came marching around the corner lead by a Koopa-Troopa, who was holding a torch.

"Now listen, we have word that there are multiple entrances to this particular stretch of caves. Bowser and the King of Thieves have ordered you two to go and find any potential spots that are unguarded. If you find any, you must hoist some of these red flags up to alert the Para-Troopas above, so that they can guard it, you understand me?" The Koopa-Troopa said to the two Frames as he handed over the red flags.. They nodded in response before heading the way Mario and Link had come from previously. The Koopa watched them leave before proceeding back the way he had came. Mario turned to Link and they nodded together, before following the Koopa cautiously in the shadows.

Mario was still making marks on the wall with his chalk stick as they followed. Link held his breath so not to make any sound. It was true, if seen they could destroy the Koopa with ease, but if they followed him then maybe they could find something of relevance.

Suddenly, the Koopa sharply turned and stared at the area Mario and Link were. He narrowed this eyes as the fighters stopped in their tracks, getting as close to the wall as possible and kneeling down into the shadows. The Koopa stared more so, but then shrugged it off and walked on. Mario and Link let him get a bit further ahead before letting out a breath of relief.

"That was 'a close" Mario whispered.

"Too close" Link replied, before getting to his feet and following the sounds of the Koopa in front.

They continued walking for another 15 minutes or so. No other Koopa's or Frames were seen, much to the pleasure of Mario and Link. Eventually, the Koopa stopped at what seemingly appeared to be a dead end. It wasn't until the Koopa disappeared that Link and Mario investigated. Upon closer inspection, they found out that there was a small opening in the shadows of the wall. Big enough for Mario and a Koopa, too small for Link.

"I can here sounds, a lot of them" Link commented as he got on his knees to get a closer look. Mario too done the same, and the two soon found a position where they both could get at least one eye each through.

Through the hole they saw numerous Koopas and Frames working in a largely lit room. Numerous devices were in place, such as rope connected to levers with buckets on the end. Some Koopas were carrying and pushing things while others seemed to be simply guarding.

However, to the top right of the room lay what they had come for. Link could plainly see that Mario was right when he said there would be Koopa activity where the damage was, and how. Water was being poured downwards in rapid succession. Koopas were doing their best with a bucket on rope system, which collected the water as it fell and deposited it somewhere in the vicinity. However, large amounts of it was still making its way to the floor and the area around it was quite flooded. The water was reaching up to the Koopas knees in some cases. The hole itself was roughly the size of Links body. He wondered how much water must have flowed out of the moat due to the hole being there.

The Koopa they followed stood upright next to a large pile of rocks and stones. He was ordering some Frames to carry the stones up some poor scaffolding where more Koopas stood. This was obviously some sort of set up to fill in the place where water leaked.

"Sir!" The Koopa said suddenly, turning around and saluting a Para-Troopa who was walking towards him, holding a large rod of some sort, he was obviously in some state of authority.

"At ease. I am here for your report. I must say, after the number of weeks since we sent you down here, we above are very angry that this hole has not been filled in." He said.

"Captain, sir, we have had many set backs. At first, the hole was only a few centimetres in diameter; it is a miracle we found it in the first place. We tried to fill in from the surface by throwing in some larger rocks to fill it up. But the impact from it being dropped, the friction of water and the outbursts from the Frame-Copying process caused the rocks around the hole to slip and fall under pressure, making the problem bigger. We tried to patch it up with large planks of wood but they went soggy and fell." The Koopa replied. His Captain sneered.

"Of course it would you fool. The Kings are growing restless; they have much larger problems on their hands than a pesky hole in the ground, such as the location of the sacred triangle that will bring the King of Thieves back. Aside from that, that blasted boy with the sword has caused more problems than you can even begin to comprehend."

"Yes I see. Then there is Mario Sir."

"Don't speak that name out loud! You know Lord Bowser's rules; saying _his _name out loud is severely punishable."

"I beg your pardon sir, it will not happen again." The Koopa said tearfully, getting onto his knees.

"No it wont, and stand up your embarrassing yourself. Now, what I want to know is what are you doing about it now?"

"Well, as you can see, the Frames are stacking together large stones from the floor, which Koopa's are cementing together. This way, we are creating a pile of sort that should reach the top and block the hole from below." He replied, getting to his feet. The Para-Troopa leapt up and flew to inspect the hole, getting wet in the process. He flew back down and shook of the water.

"And when will this be done?" He asked.

"At current, I'd say by the end of the day. Frames are working fast, all we need are more suitable slabs of rock."

"Which you get from where?"

"Well, we have found the strongest rock and used explosives to blow it up, using the debris for construction. Good thing we're nearly done to, because we're on the last barrel of Gunpowder."

"Good. Well I shall be on my leave now. Get this finished ASAP; we're going to need everyone for the scout next week. The Kings have decided if we send out enough people at once, Frames and Koopa's alike, there is no way she will be safe." And with that the Para-Troopa went to leave.

"Sorry Sir, but may I have permission to speak upfront" The Koopa-Troopa asked. His Captain turned back and nodded.

"Granted, as long as it doesn't take too long."

"Yes. I was just wondering Sir why the King of Thieves and our Lord are so inclined to want a fully operational moat anyway. It is not like anyone could get up this mountain undetected anyway, and even then they would have to fight of thousands of Frames. Penetrating the Castle itself is a challenge, so why" but he was cut off here as the Para-Troopa rounded on him and pointed his rod at his face.

"The thinking of the King of Thieves is far to complex for a mere mortal like yourself to understand. Don't question your orders, do them!"

"Yes sir, I am sorry sir."

"Good day to you!" he said as he went back and finally left. The other Koopa saluted him as he walked on. Link and Mario leapt up quick as the Para-Troopa walked towards them, ready to duck under the opening and leave the area. The fighters hid back in the shadows as the Captain past by.

"Well, that was enlightening." Link said, Mario nodded. "But I still fail to see how being here will get us into the castle itself" Link added. Mario went to answer when a sound was heard and the familiar Koopa came back through again, followed by 3 Frames who struggled to get through.

"This way" he said to them and headed off again. Link and Mario decided to follow. From a distance they noticed they were going to a different direction. This one lead to a wooden door (this could be meaningful, Link thought) but it turned out to be a small storage facility. The Frames and the Koopa entered, with the fighters in pursuit.

The room was fairly small and was only lit by a small piece of splint that was help on the wall. The Koopa took it and began to walk around. There were stacks and stacks of supplies in bags, barrels, and boxes.

"One of these barrels is the last reminding one of gunpowder," The Koopa said. "Spread out and find it" he ordered. The Frames did so, but it was the Koopa who found it.

"Ah ha! I believe this is one here (he gave the splint to a nearby Frame) hold this, give me some light to inspect the contents." And he prod open the top of the barrel as the Frame stood over him with the lightened splint. Link and Mario watched from a gap in the doorway.

"Link" Mario whispered, as though a sudden revelation had appeared before him. The Hylian looked down to see Mario gesturing from the Frame, to the splint, to the gunpowder. Link smiled in understanding. He pulled out his fairy bow, took one aim, and fired at the Frames face.

The effect was imminent.

Mario and Link ran back as fast as possible as the arrow pierced the Frames wiring. Just like the ones before him, he vanished on the spot. The splint fell from his hand as the Koopa shouted in terror. It landed in the center of the gunpowder. The explosion fired the vicinity in a sudden jolt of power and aggression. Link and Mario were flung in a cloud of dirty and debris. It sounded like the planet itself had awoken. Fire leapt and ripped the storage apart, burning away at the wood and crushing the rocks that held the room together.

Link dived in front of Mario and held his shield up to protect themselves from falling rocks. Soon, the immediate effect was over. It was like a hurricane, where in the eye everything is calm but you know it is a mild quiet before havoc starts all over. However, during this time where the walls around shook, Mario noticed a small amount of rock had being blown away to the very side of the once-storage room. Through the crack they could see a corridor, a bolted door. It was a way in.

"Link" Mario said again, as the wonder before him unfolded.

"I know Mazza, lets go!" He yelled and the two leapt over fallen debris and dived under flaming assassins. They dived under the crack just in time as the shaking walls collapsed in on themselves, closing the gap from the caverns and the underground prison. Rocks fell and a dust cloud surrounded the fighters while they hid their faces on the floor. Minutes later, the sound stopped, the thunderous noise ceased. Mario and Link stood up and dusted themselves off. They looked around. Behind them lay a pile of boulders from the collapsed cavern area. They had taken the chance and had been rewarded. Before them stood a long corridor, smartly carved man-made (or Koopa-Made) brickwork, with several doors on each side, heavily bolted. More corridors linked to this one.

"We're in" Mario said.

I suppose for me that's quite a boring chapter, no fighting really. Took me a while to write. Why? Because I am a lazy ass, that's why!

Well, Mario and Link have got into the Castle. The impenetrable fortress has been, err, penetrated! Next chapter, rescuing starts. Will the fighters be saved, will the Kings get defeated? (When has anything ever been that simple?)

Things are going to get more serious, more dramatic, in the next few chapters. Any humour in this fanfic has basically been written in this chapter, so get ready for some solemn reading! (Which inevitably means I have to write something solemn.)

Yeah, I have nothing witty or humours left to say. It's 2am so I'm going to sleep, read my work and appreciate it! (More reviews would help!)


End file.
